You're my Super Star
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: My entrance to National Writers' Month
1. See The Bunny!

You're my Super Star  
Chapter One: See the bunny!  
By YYY

Hey! It's almost the end of the day! The sun is going down and the moon is coming up. Come! Come on over! Have a sit next to me. We can have some chinese dim sum and green tea while I tell you about a very very special place. What place? It's the most beautiful place in the whole galaxy! You don't believe me? I will show you! Just look up to the sky and look at the moon.

Look closely, can you see it? That's the moon kingdom. It's the home of the Princess of the Moon. 5000 years ago, the queen of the gods gave birth to a very, very beautiful baby girl. The king of the gods, the Jade Emperor, loves that girl very very much and he treated her as if she is the center of the universe. The king nurtured his little baby girl with lots of love and care; and the baby girl grow up to be the princess of the moon, a very smart, gentle and beautiful you lady.

The young princess fell in love with a warrior from Andromeda one day; the warrior is an exceptional young man whose intellect and kindness are both perfect matches for the princess. One day, evil force attacked the king and the queen of the gods. The Empirical family of the gods almost got killed, but the boyfriend of the moon princess arrived in time to save all of them. The Andromeda warrior fought the evil bravely. Finally, after a very long and hard battle, the warrior won. The Jade Emperor is really thankful and very impressed, so he named the warrior the prince of light and arranged the warrior and his daughter to be married.

The King asked the warrior what the warrior wanted for a wedding present. The warrior told the king, "your majesty, I'm very happy that I can be with your daughter. I don't need anything since I have her. She will be everything that I ever need." The Jade Emperor was very happy to hear that, and he decided to build a palace for the young couple to live in. The Enperor asked the best builders in the galaxy to all come together to make the most perfect new home for his beloved daughter. The builders used the most rare and precious materials to build a castle on the moon for the moon princess and her husband.

After a long long time of planning and building, the moon castle is finally done. The crystal castle of the moon is the most wonderful construction that has ever been created. Not because it's made by the treasure of the whole universe, not because it's the most intrigued designs all over the place, but because it's built with the love of the Jade Emperior for his daughter. Every night, the moon castle glows in a silver magical light that reminds everyone how much the god's king loves his daughter. The silver light shines through the whole Kingdom and even the people on earth can see that light too.

Can you see it now? the crystal moon castle? Isn't it beautiful? It's filled with love and happiness. Everything in the castle is enchanted…the waterfall, the woods…and the most enchanted place of the whole kingdom is the moon garden. On there you can find the most beautiful flowers from every corner of the galaxy. Flowers of different planets blossom in the garden all together at the same time. There are over 10,000,000 kinds of flowers there. I bet you say you don't believe me, right? There is no garden like that. But there is! You saw it with your own eyes. Think very very hard. Try to remember what's it like. You have been there before, every night when you're sleeping.

You see, The moon garden is also the isle of dream for the kids from all over the earth. Every night, when children fall asleep, they arrive at the moon garden at their dreams. We all played in the moon garden before, when we're children. It's just that everyone forgets the garden when we grow up. So think really hard, try to remember that special place. It's in the death of your heart. Everyone on earth has a piece of moon garden in their hearts. Not matter who you are, where you are and what you do, you carry the garden inside you.

Do you remember now? The place where you laugh and play every night? that special place that filled with love and happiness? I know you'll remember! So come on, sit down next to me. We can watch the moon together while we have tea. We can remember that special garden together and I can tell you a story about a little bunny who lives on the moon garden. The little bunny is the one who takes care of the whole garden, and it knows the garden better than anyone causes it is the one that take care of the whole garden. It's love is the one that makes all the flower in the garden grows.

Every night, the little bunny wakes up and eats the jade peach from the tree of the gods' Queen and drinks from the fountain of elixir. After that, it will go and water flowers and play with the kids. It knows every kids on earth, since it plays to every single one of them every night. The little bunny cares and loves every plant and every kid. One night, the little bunny is watering the plants when he sees a boy sitting at a quiet corner of the garden by himself. The little bunny remembers the little boy's name is Yugi. Yugi is one of the children that comes to the garden and play all the time. Yugi is very kind and very nice and the bunny likes Yugi a lot. Bunny bounces up and nuzzles Yugi.

"Konbawai, Usagi. Here, I got something for you." Yugi says as he takes out a bag of seeds.

The bunny looks at the seeds. It then looks at Yugi. Yugi smiles, "you plant flowers here, right? I saw you planting flowers here before, so I get you some seeds from my world. I didn't know if I can get the seeds here. I just hold it tight when I go to sleep and hope that when I get here the seeds are still in my hand."

The moon bunny smiles and nuzzles Yugi's hand. It then jumps to the ground, digs up a hole in the ground and kicks the seed into the hole. After that, it dances around. Rain that is as fresh and mountain top morning dew falls onto the ground. The little flowers spout and start to glow. Yugi pats the little bunny and says, "good job, little usagi. Soon the flowers will grow, since you take such goo care of them."

The bunny nuzzles Yugi again. "This is a flower that calls Chizon, it has a special meaning on earth. It means kind and caring. I think it fits you very well. You're always taking care of all the children and the flowers, but no one ever get you anything, so I decide to give you a small present. To say thank you for being such a kind and caring bunny." Yugi says as he picks up the bunny and hugs the bunny.

"Well, the sun will be up soon. I need to get back to human world now. You have a nice day, okay?" Yugi says to the bunny. The small boy puts the bunny down and leaves the garden.

Bunny looks at the flowers, it then hopes to the castle. "hey, little one." The moon princess says.

The bunny turns to a young boy with blonde hair. "hello, your highness. I got you some tea leaves, just got them picked up at the garden. You like me to make you some tea?"

"That sounds wonderful. We really can use some tea here." The princess says.

"Coming right up!" The blonde runs off and soon returns with a tea pot and hot water. The blonde puts the tealeaves in the teapot and pours hot water into it.

"Hmm, that smells great, Joey." The prince of light comes in and says. Joey is the name of bunny of the moon garden. The prince gives his princess a quick kiss and then sits down at his table.

"Good morning, your highness. You like some tea?" Joey asks.

"I need some tea. Can you get me some bread with those Sakura jam you make?" The prince asks.

"Yes, sir." Joey dashes off the room and soon returns with the bread and jam.

"Thanks. I haven't eat anything the whole day." The prince eats the bread. "hmm…you're such a wonderful cook, Joey. This really makes me feel a lot better."

"Your highness, are you not feeling well?" Joey asks. The prince looks very tire.

"Don't worry, Joey. How can I not feel well, the lady is here me, right? As long as I have the lady with me I will be alright." The warrior says. He takes his wife's hand and gives the hand a kiss.

"I love you." The princess says to the prince.

"I love you too." The prince says.

After finishing the bread, the prince stands up and says to Joey and his wife, "I'm going to go to sleep. You two enjoy yourself." The prince kisses his wife and leaves.

"Is the prince really okay? He looks like he is very tired." Joey asks the princess worried.

"Don't go worry anything about that, little bunny. Go and get some sleep, you have a lot of kids you need to take care of tonight. There is nothing that you need to concern." The princess pats the blonde's head and says, "go, go and rest.

Joey looks at the princes worried. The princess smiles and lightly pushes him toward the door. He leaves the room and says, "good night, your highness."

"Good night, little one. Remember, I love you." The princess smiles. Joey turns back into a little bunny and heads back to it's nest.

The next day, the little moon bunny goes around the garden looking for Yugi. Yugi is the first child who brings a gift to bunny and bunny wants to thanks Yugi with. The bunny finds Yugi sitting at a quiet corner again.

The bunny runs up to Yugi and nuzzles the boy. "Bunny!" Yugi says surprised. Bunny then realizes that the boy is crying. Yugi whips away his tears and says, "hey, how are you doing tonight?"

The bunny pushes an apple to Yugi. Yugi says, "thank you, Usagi. Did you grow it?"

The bunny nods. Yugi says, "that's very kind of you, bunny." The young boy takes a bite of the apple and says, "hmm…it tastes wonderful."

"Why don't you go and play with other children? There are a lot of children waiting for you out there." Yugi says to the bunny. But the bunny still stays there.

"Usagi, you don't have to stay with me, are you worrying about me cause I was crying? Don't! I'm fine. Now go and have some fun." Yugi says. The bunny jumps onto Yugi's lap and sits there.

Yugi's eyes soften. He pats the bunny softly and says, "thank you, Usagi."

The next night, Yugi doesn't show up at the moon garden anymore. The bunny keeps looking around, hoping to see Yugi again, but Yugi isn't in any part of the garden at all. After a whole night of searching, the bunny goes back to his master defeated.

"Hey, little one." The princess smiles to the bunny.

"I make you some white grape juice today, your highness. I hope you like it. I make you some mango cake too. Cause you said you wanted some yesterday."

"I did say that. You make the best mango cake." The princess says.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it." Joey says.

"Is anything the matter, little one? You look kind of sad tonight." The princess asks.

"Nothing is the matter, your highness. I'm just worrying about a boy. He didn't show up at the garden tonight." Joey answers.

"You think he moved on? Became an adult and forget about your garden?"

"I don't know. I hope not. I saw him crying last night. He was looking sad the last couple of time I saw him. He is really nice and I don't want anything bad happen to him. He is very nice."

"I hope he is alright, too." The princess says.

"Will the princess like something to eat too?" Joey asks.

"The prince isn't here today. He needs to take care of something for my father. There is evil force lurking around and my dad needs the prince's help."

"I'm sorry, my lady! You must be very worried about the prince. And all I do is talk about myself!"

"Don't worry about it. Listen, little one, I don't want you to get all work up because of the prince and me, okay? We're going to be okay." The princess ruffles the blonde's hair.

"Yes, your highness." Joey says.

For the next couple of days, the bunny doesn't see the prince of light. The princess keeps eating less and less until she doesn't even eat anymore.

After cleaning up to untouched plate for the princess one day, Joey walks down the garden of the moon. He puts a couple of magic beans into the soil and waters them with elixir. Soon, 5 little people grow out from the ground.

"Hello, my friends. I have something that I need to go and do, and I want you all to take care of my garden for me, okay? Remember to water all the flowers and play with all the kids, okay?"

The 5 plant people nods.

"Good, I will be back really soon." Joey says as he leaves the garden. "I need to find the prince and brings him back here." Joey says to himself.

TBC…


	2. Bye Bye my Bunny!

You're my Super Star  
Chapter 2: Bye Bye my Bunny  
by YYY

Joey goes to his friend the magical unicorn. "Bunny! What are you doing here?" The flying horse asks.

"Unicorn! The Prince of light is missing and the Princess of the moon is really upset, can you please take me to look for the Prince? I want to bring him back to the princess. It really hurts me to se the princess this depress."

"Of course! The princess of the moon is the nicest lady in the whole galaxy. I will do whatever I can to help." The unicorn says to the moon bunny, "come on! I will give you a ride."

The bunny gets on his pony friend and the two animals fly across the galaxy. They arrive at the palace of the gods' king. A cloud of darkness covers the whole palace. "What's going on here?" Unicorn asks.

"Must be the evil attacking the palace." Joey says. "The prince is inside, I can sense it!"

"We have to go and get the prince!" The Unicorn says.

"No! You stay here! I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about it. We're friends, right? I can't let you go in by yourself."

"I'll be fine. I'm really thankful that you take me here already. I don't want to see you get hurt." Joey says.

"There is no way I will let you go in by yourself. Come on! We'll go together." The Unicorn says. They try to enter the gods' king palace, but the evil seal the place.

"There is no way we can go in." Joey says.

"There must be a way to reach the prince." The Unicorn says.

"Wait! I got it! I have a moonstone! The prince of light gave it to me on my birthday. It's made with the same stone that he used to made his sword. The stone is connected to his sword. He gave it to me so I can use it to find my way to him when I got lost." Joey takes out the stones and says, " I wonder if I can use it to find him."

The stone slowly starts to grow. The light comes out of the stone and slowly shines toward the castle. That light opens up a tunnel in the middle of the evil power. The tunnel goes deep into the castle. It's dark in the tunnel so the bunny and the Unicorn cannot see what's on the other end.

"The stone is leading me to the prince's sword!" Joey says. "I'll go and get him!"

The bunny runs into the palace surrounded by the evil. The unicorn says, "No! Don't! The evil will kill you. You can't get through the evil and go inside the palace; and even if you got through I don't think you can find the prince. The evil is so strong your soul will get devour before you reach his highness."

"But I can't just stand here and do nothing! The princess is waiting for her husband to return to him! I have to go and get the prince!" Joey shouts and runs into the palace.

"Bunny!" The pony tries to get in after Joey, but the evil seal up the entrance Joey made.

"Oh, bunny, please be alright." The unicorn says.

"Your highness! Your highness! Where are you?" the bunny shouts.

"Hmm…what a cute little bunny." A voice says. The voice, and dark and creepy.

"Who are you?" Joey asks.

"Hello there, little bunny. We're the servants of evil and we really really like to eat cute little animals." The voice laugh in the most bone chilling sound.

"I'm not afraid of you. You don't scare me!" The little bunny shouts.

"What a cute little bunny, so naïve and so ignorant. You really should be scare of us, little one. Because we can make your death a very painful one." The evil says.

"Get away from me!" The moon bunny waves a stick in his hand.

"Prepare to be our dinner, oh my delicious one." The evil tries to engulf the bunny, but the moonstone's light stops it.

"The rock cannot protect you forever! We'll make you our slave!" The evil says.

"I'll never bow down to evil beings like you! Stop dreaming!" Joey shouts.

"We'll get you!" The evil shouts.

Joey holds on tight to the moonstone. The evil is getting closer and closer to the bunny. It's not going to be long before the evil reaches the bunny.

"Give up, bunny! You're ours!"

"Never!" The moon bunny screams. The evil is now surrounding him. Suddenly, a light blasted through the evil. A green dragon soars through the evil, pick up the bunny and flies out the palace.

"Joey!" The unicorn shouts happily.

The green dragon lands in front of the gods' king castle and put Joey down. "Your highness!" Joey cheers.

"You okay, bunny?" The dragon asks as it turns back into the prince of light.

"Yes, your highness, thanks you for saving me." Joey smiles.

"I couldn't do it without you. The evil ambushed me inside the castle, and I almost die. I don't know how long was I able to hold on. My moonstone sword is protecting me like your moonstone is protecting you. But I couldn't find a way out. I was lost in the evil and trapped. I really was thinking about giving up. But then I see a light, I saw the evil opening up and you're standing right outside. I found my way out cause you came. If you were there I won't be able to get out of the evil grip. You did good, bunny." The prince ruffles Joey's blonde hair.

"Thank you, your highness." Joey says.

"Thank you for coming, Unicorn." The prince says. The unicorn bows.

"Now, step aside. I have to take care of this." The prince says. The bunny and the unicorn move back.

"I call forth my two brothers, lightening and thunder. My brothers, please come forth!" The prince shouts. Two dragons appear from the sky and descend to the castle.

"My brother, please help me to cast this evil back down to the under world." The prince says to the dragon. The two dragons breathe fire to the evil that's covering the castle. Lightening and thunder hit the evil.

The prince raises his moonstone sword to the sky and shouts, "evil! Begone!" He waves the sword to the evil and the evil spits into half. The two halves start to disintegrate into dust and blow away in air.

"Thank you, my brothers." The prince says to the lightening and thundering dragons. The dragons fly back to the sky.

"Let's go back, bunny. The princess must be worried sick about us. I bet you didn't tell her you came to look for me, did you?" The prince asks the bunny. The bunny shakes his head.

"Well, I bet the princess will be really upset that you leave the palace. Huh?" The prince smiles. The bunny nods.

"I bet the princess will ground you for a long time. She will let you leave the garden no matter what huh?" The prince says. The bunny sighs.

"I don't mind being grounded. I know I shouldn't be coming to look for you. But the princess is really sad and I really want to do something." Joey says.

"Well, even though you did something wrong, I'm happy that you came for me. I would have been in trouble if you didn't. So I will try to talk to princess and see if I can get her to be not mad at you, okay?" the prince asks.

"Thank you, your highness!" Joey beams.

"Come on. I can use some of those Jasmine tea that you made." The prince says.

"I will make a lot of jasmine tea! The princess hardly eats anything after you were gone. I will make a lot of food for you and her highness. Now that you're back her highness will surely eats a lots!" The bunny cheers.

"Come on, let's go." The prince returns to the moon castle.

When the prince and the bunny return to the castle, the princess runs out to hug the prince. "Oh, I miss you so much!" The princess cries.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, my dear. I wanted nothing more than to come back here and see you again. Your love and beauty are what keeping me going. You sustained me." The prince says. "Thank you for taking care of everything when I was gone. It must be really tiring."

"I don't mind. I know you're saving my parents. I was just worried about you." The princess hugs her prince tight. "Please, don't go away from me again! I can't spare the thoughts of losing you." The princess says.

"I love you." The prince hugs the princess tightly.

"And you! Do you know how dangerous it is to just go out there? There are a lot of things out there that will hurt you or even kill you!" The princess says to the moon bunny.

"I'm sorry, your highness. I don't mean to get you upset. I just want to go and bring the prince back here so you will smile again!" The bunny says.

"Smile?"

"Yeah, you're always smiling so beautiful when you smile. When you smile you light up the whole castle. Everyone in the castle becomes happy when your highness smile. But your highness never smiles again after the prince left. Every day your princess just sit there and sighs all the time. The whole castle is sad. That's why I want to go and look for the prince. If I can find the prince and bring him back we can all see the princess smile again." The bunny says sincerely.

The princess smiles. She ruffles Joey hair and says, "you're such a silly bunny, you know that?"

"He is the hero who saved me. I would have been dead if he didn't show up and save me." The Prince says to his wife.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you, since you saved my husband. But don't you ever leave the garden again, okay? You're very dear to me and I don't want anything to happened to you." The princess says.

"Yes, your highness." Joey smiles.

"Now, let's get a bath, and something to eat, and then we'll go and rest. You have had a really long day, little one." The prince says to Joey.

After a couple of days, the prince and the princess go and visit the moon bunny in the garden. "Hey, bunny. We decided to come and visit you. We have so much work around the kingdom, we hardly come and see you anymore. So we decided to come and see how the garden today."

"Thank you for coming to see me, your highness. I know how busy you guys are. Thanks for making time for me." Joey says.

"There are a lots of kids around here. It must be a lot of work taking care of all of them." The prince says.

"I enjoy it." The bunny grins.

"So, did you ever find out what happened to the child that you missed?" The princess asks Joey.

"Yeah, his heart is broken, so now he doesn't believe in dream anymore. He has forgotten about me." The bunny says sadly.

"Oh, heart broken. That's so sad." The prince says.

"I wanted to talk to you two about that…" the bunny says, "the kid's lover is missing. I think I can help him to find his lover back. I want to go to earth."

"No! I don't want you to go to the land of the human."

"But I can help him! When I see the two of you finally get back together last night, I was so happy for you two! You two love each other so much. I want that kid to have a chance to be that happy too. I want him to be able to have the love that you and the prince has." The bunny says.

"I can't allow that. It's too dangerous for you to be in the human world!" The princess says.

"My dear, maybe you should let him leave." The prince says.

"Let him go to earth?" The princess asks.

"Why not? If he wants to go, we should encourage him. He never asks for anything before! It's good that he start making his own decisions. We should encourage him if he wants a life outside of the moonlit garden. I mean, maybe he is not destined to stay in the garden forever."

"Well…."

"We can't protect him forever. We both know Joey is different from all the other bunnies here. He is special. If we lock him up in the garden we won't know what he will be capable of. Maybe it's time for him to explore the outside world."

"Alright, Joey. I will let you go." The princess says.

TBC…


	3. Someone is Stalking Me!

You're my Super Star  
Chapter 3: Someone is Stalking Me!  
by YYY

"You be very careful. Anytime you want to come back to the moon kingdom you just call to us, okay?" The Moon Princess says to the bunny.

"Don't act so worry! He is going to be fine. I'll check on him." The Prince of Light says.

"Remember, you can come home whenever you want, okay?" The princess says to the bunny again.

"Thank you, your highness. It's wonderful to know there is a home to go back to." The bunny says.

"Whenever you feel homesick, just let me know! Don't forget that!" The Princess says.

"Honey, Joey will never forget! He will remembers that very well because you said that over a thousand times. Joey can take care of himself; he is a smart boy." The prince says to his wife. He then turns to the bunny and says, "now, you have fun on earth, Joey. I hope you can find your friend and help him soon."

"The stairs will take you to the one you seek. Now go, before I change my mind. If you don't leave soon I might not want you to leave." The Princess says to her bunny.

"Thank you your highness." The bunny says. It walks down the staircase from moon to earth.

"I'm going to miss the princess and the prince." The bunny mutters. After a very very long walk, he finally reaches the bottom of the stairs. There is a huge red gate there.

"I wonder where I am at right now." The bunny says. The gate slowly opens and the bunny walks out. A loud noise rushes into his ears and a bright light shines at his eyes. A train rushes by Joey and also hits him. Joey jumps away.

"A train? Where am I?" Joey asks. He walks out realizes he is at the Shibuya Square station.

"Wow, this place is amazing! Look at all the buildings." Joey exclaims. He grew up in the garden, all he sees are flowers; he never sees so many constructions with so many different sizes and shapes. There are big and bright billboards everywhere showing commercials of different products.

The kids on the streets all dresses in wild outfits. Their hairdo is crazier than Medusa's hair. Those hairs have more colours than the rainbow! A kid with black make-up and gothic outfit bumps into Joey. "Sorry about that, Blondie." The kid says.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be standing in the middle of the road." Joey says.

"I should be watching where I'm going. Say, that's a pretty cool outfit. Where did you get that?" The gothic kid asks Joey. Joey is wearing a blue Chinese outfit that looks like the one Kurama in YYH usually wear. The outfit is brown in colour and it matches Joey's eyes colour perfectly.

"It's from Venus." Joey smiles. The goodness Venus is a very good friend of the moon princess. Joey always makes sakura jams and gives it to Venus. As a thank you, Venus gave him the outfit at his last birthday.

"Venus? I love her!" The gothic boy says.

"You know Venus?" Joey asks.

"Of course I know her! She is super famous! Everyone knows her! She is the best designer ever! Her spring collections this year is the best!" The gothic boy says. He thinks that Joey is talking about the famous designer Venus.

Someone else bumps into Joey. The blonde smiles to the gothic boy and says, "I better get out of the road before I get in any more people's way."

"Well, it was nice talking to you, blonde. You take care." The gothic boy says before he walks away.

Joey walks down the street. A man in black puts his hand on Joey's shoulder. "Hello, there. Did anyone ever tells you you have a really nice butt?" The man asks Joey.

"What?" Joey asks. O.O

"You have wonderful butt, boy. And your legs are killers. I really lover your body." The man smiles.

"Leave me alone!" Joey pushes the man away and runs off.

"Wait!" The man shouts, but Joey has already disappeared into the busy cloud.

"Damn, I lose him." The man says.

(I can't believe that! I arrived on earth for less than 5 minutes and already there is a pervert hitting on me. If the princess knows about that, I'll be back to moon kingdom faster than I can say carrot.) Joey says.

At the mention of the word carrots, Joey feels his stomach grouching. (Hmm…the walk down the stairs must have made me really hungry. I wonder where can I get something to eat. It'll probably be hard to find something that I can eat around here.) Joey thinks. He looks around and sees that he is wrong. There are so many things around that he can eat, it's hard for him to decide what he wants to get.

"Hello, mister. Do you like to have a sample?" A young girl in a cute white maid uniform asks. She has a tray of apple crumbs cakes in her hand.

"That looks wonderful! Thank you!" Joey smiles kindly to the girl.

"Do I know you?" The little girl asks. Joey looks at her. The girl says, "sorry, I have this strange feeling that I've met you somewhere before. But I can remember where I met you. As a matter of fact, I can't remember seeing your face or hear your voice before, but I get this feeling that we're very very good friends."

Joey just smiles. Just like his garden, he leaves a piece of himself in everyone's heart. All kids played on the moon garden before, and everyone had been a kid once. So, everyone pretty much knows Joey. They can sense that they Joey were once their best friends even though they don't remember who Joey is.

"I think I'm going to have lunch here." Joey says.

"Thank you, here, have a coupon, you can get a free coffee when you buy any cake." The girl smiles.

"Thank you very much." Joey walks into the café. The place has a very nice atmosphere. At one end of the café there is a bakery with an open kitchen. You can see how they bake and decorate all the pastries. Next to the bakery is a tea counter that has over 50 brewers, all in different colours. You can get any kind of tea that you can imagine.

Joey goes to the bakery gets a piece of peach pie with ice cream and whipped cream on top. He then gets a cup of ginger tea at the tea counter. After that he finds a table and sits down. "This is wonderful!" Joey is really hungry so he finishes the meal in less than 10 minutes. (Maybe I should rest here for a little bit.) Joey thinks. He is tired from all the walking, and besides, he doesn't know where to go.

He looks out window of the café. There are thousands of kids walking on the street. "Where is Yugi? How can I find him?" Joey thinks.

"Hi, I was looking everywhere for you!" The man who commented on the Joey's butt walks up to Joey.

"Get away from me!" Joey shouts.

"Please, listen to me. I really want you…" the man says.

"I'm leaving now." Joey stands up and walks away.

(Oh, this is so bad. I have no idea how I can find Yugi, and a pervert keeps following me. What should I do?) Joey thinks. He walks by a table and sees two girls crying sadly. "Excuse me? Are you okay? Is there anything I can help you with?" Joey asks them.

The girls whip their tears and say, "Oh, we're sorry. We're just reading this shojo manga. It's so sad. You must think we're really silly."

"Of course not!" Joey says. He takes a look at the book and asks, "so, what's this manga about?"

"It's about this girl who falls in love with someone very wonderful. The girl and her lover really love each other, but one day the guy just disappeared. The girl is really sad ever since, she looks everywhere but she can't find her lover. She is totally lost and she doesn't know what to do." The girls explain.

(That sounds like Yugi…) Joey looks at the manga. Suddenly a strange feeling overwhelms him. It makes his heart hurts. Slowly, Joey starts to cry. "We're so sorry! We don't mean to make you cry too! It's such a sad story. We shouldn't ask you to read it." The girls say.

"No, no, it's not that. I just...I'm sorry I bothered the two of you. You two enjoy your manga, okay? I should get going." Joey smiles.

"You have a nice day." the two girls say goodbye to Joey.

At the other of the cafe there is a mini book store. The book store sells mostly newspapers and magazine; with some mangas on the side. Joey picks up the manga that the girls are reading. "This is the one." Joey says.

As Joey holds the manga close to him, he can senses sadness pouring out of the book. (I can tell that the artist who was drawing this manga is very very depressed. He must be crying the whole time he is drawing this manga.) Joey thinks. The moon bunny looks at the back cover of the book.

"I know it has to be you. I can sense it the moment I touch the book." Joey says. The manga-ka of the book is none other than the person who Joey is searching for. The one who did the manga is Yugi.

"Hi, you like that book?" The store-keeper asks Joey.

"Yes, please." Joey takes out some money to pay for the book.

"He is an amazing artist, is he? It's hard to believe a kid can do something so deep and so emotional. He looks like someone who write children book."

"You see him before?"

"Yeah, I met him in person and talked to him before. He is really sweet and he looks very happy. I don't know how can someone so bright in personality write something so dark and depressing. I heard the manga was suppose to be really happy, even the editor was surprised to see the story that came out." The girl says.

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you see him in person and talk to him, you will not believe he is the one that wrote this story." The store-keeper says.

"I wish I can meet him." Joey says.

"He is doing a signing tour this month. I can get the schedule for you. You can go to one of the book store that he is in and ask him to sign your copy of manga. He is really nice."

"That sounds wonderful, thank you so much." Joey says. He gets the schedule and looks through it. It doesn't help much since Joey doesn't really know where any places are.

"Please, don't run away!" Joey's stalker returns.

"Will you stop chasing after me?" Joey asks.

"Just listen to what I have to say!" the stalker says.

"NO!" Joey shouts.

"But you really have a cute face and a sexy body! You're wasting it if you don't let me put it in good use! Just come with me and I can give you anything you want." The stalker shouts.

O.O;;; the store keeper eyes the stalker.

"Get away from me you pervert!" Joey shouts.

"No! I'm not a pervert! Listen, my name is Pegasus, and I'm from the Starr Agency. We're looking for the next pop sensation! You got all it takes to be a Super Star! Trust me! If you will let us, our agency will make you the richest and most famous teen idol in the world!" The stalker says.

"Me? An idol? Don't be crazy! I'm here to look for someone, I don't have time to be a teen idol!" Joey says.

"Wait! Please! Listen to me..." Duke shouts.

"Can you get me a map? I'm not from around here so I can't really tell which bookstore is at where by reading this paper." Joey asks the storekeeper.

"Please, just come with me to the agency! You'll see how amazing we are!" Pegasus says.

"But I don't want to be a teen idol. I don't like to sing." Joey pouts.

"See! That's the face! You look so precious when you pout you're gonna makes all the girls go wild!" Pegasus says.

"Sir, I found you a map. Yugi Moto is going to have an autograph session the day after tomorrow in a bookstore at Takashimaya Times Square. You can go there and see him." The storekeeper says.

"Please, just come with me! You will makes all the girls go wild!" Pegasus shouts.

Joey ignore Pegasus and says to the shop keeper, "Goodbye, thanks you for all your help. I'll go there the day after tomorrow."

"I hope you get to meet him." The shopkeeper says.

"Have a nice day!" Joey leaves the place.

"Wait!" Pegasus shouts.

"Will you stop chasing after me! I told you I don't want to be a teen idol. I really don't like to sing." Joey leaves the store.

"Come on!" Pegasus chases after Joey, but he can't see the blonde anymore.

TBC…


	4. Teen Idol Attack!

You're my Super Star  
Chapter 4—Teen Idol Attack!  
by YYY

Joey walks around Shibuya. (I wonder what I should do tomorrow.) Joey thinks.

"Wait for me, please!" Pegasus shouts.

"Don't you ever give up?" Joey asks.

Pegasus knees on the floor, "Please, if you don't do it I'll lose my job!"

"What the…" Joey pulls Pegasus' arms. "Get up first!"

"I'll not get up unless you agree to come to the agency." Pegasus says.

"Just get up! Please! People are staring!" Joey says.

The two of them sit down at a bench on the street. Pegasus says, "Starr belongs to a huge entertainment company at New York, USA. The head of the company is coming to see us tomorrow, and he wants to see our best stars doing a show tomorrow. But the boy band that we have, The Typhoon Raiders, is short of one person." Pegasus says depressed.

"Where did that person go?" Joey asks.

"We have a rival agency the Voize. They wanted us out for a really long time. The Voize knows that without The Typhoon Raiders, our show is gonna be totally sucky. So they used a lot of money to try and take The Typhoon Raiders away from Starr. Two of the Typhoon Raiders member stayed but the lead singer left for our rival agency yesterday. I've been searching for a replacement for the whole day but you're the only one who can do it. You got the look, you got the voice and most of all, you got the charisma. People can't help but fall in love with you. You're the only one who can save the company." Pegasus says.

Joey scratches his head, "I don't know about this…"

"Please, just one show. Just show up in front of the boss or our agency maybe over." Pegasus says, "we weren't doing so well for a while now. If I mess up the show tomorrow the agency might be over."

"It can't be that serious…"

"It is…our agency has lost most of our stars. The Typhoon Raiders were the only big name we had left. No one is gonna watch the show tomorrow if you don't agree to be in it. Please, if you stand on stage and sing one time, you can save my life." Pegasus sighs.

"Wow, lay off the pressure, will ya?"

"I'm not trying to scare you, I just want you to know the seriousness of the saturation, and you don't have to worry, you're more than capable to work the crowd." Pegasus says, "I know you don't like to be a teen idol. I just want you to stand in for one day, until my boss from US is gone. I will find a replacement for the Typhoon Raider's lead singer that who was gone. You can save my life if you would just do it."

"Alright, tomorrow. I will do it for a day."

"Thank you! Thank you for doing this for me! I know how much you hate it. You saved me."

"Let's go back to your agency. It'll take me some times to learn the songs." Joey says.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Pegasus almost cries.

The two of them arrive at the agency, a girl is there cleaning up the place. "Hello, honey." The girl says to Pegasus.

"Hey, dear. Joey, this is my wife, Cecilia. Ceilia, this is Joey. He is going to be the new Lead singer of The Typhoon Raiders." Pegasus says.

"Oh, dear! I know you can do it! You're the best!" Cecilia gives Pegasus a major huggle. Joey is happy his present can make Ceilia smile like that. There are so much love in Cecilia's smiles.

Cecilia then turns to Joey. "Hello, are you hungry? You want something to eat?"

"No, thank you. I just ate." Joey says.

"Well, we should start now. The show is tomorrow. The Typhoon Raiders are going to be singing a song call 'heated passion'." Pegasus says.

"Want to touch every inch of you, want to explore every inch of you with my tongue and drive you wild with my heated passion…." Joey reads the lyrics and blushes. The moon bunny screams, "what kind of song is that?"

"Hmm… can you try this with a deeper voice…and with some moaning too?" Pegasus says.

"Moaning?" O.o;;; Joey says.

"Let me go and get you some clothes. You can't dance with those outfit." Cecilia says.

"What do you mean DANCE?" Joey almost shouts.

"Pegasus didn't tell you? You need to learn how to dance on stage, too." Cecilia says.

Joey smacks his head and says, "what did I get myself into?"

"I'll teach you how to sing and dance, don't worry. It's only for a day." Pegasus says.

"Honey, the boss just call. He is here already." Cecilia says.

"He is? He is not suppose to be here until tonight!" Pegasus says.

"His flight is early. He wants us to go pick him up and have dinner with him." Cecilia says.

"But Joey didn't learn the routine yet!" Pegasus says.

"Don't worry, give me a tape of your band last performance. I can just copy the singing and the moves." Joey says.

"But…" Pegasus says.

"Just trust me, okay? I promise I won't let you down." Joey smiles.

"The boss is waiting. We really need to go." Cecilia says.

"Alright, then. I will be back as soon as possible. You wait for me here, okay?" Pegasus says to Joey.

"Relax! Take a deep breath. I'm not going to run away. I'll be here when you get back I promise. I'll get the song and the dancing down." Joey says.

"You really will be here when I get back, right?" Pegasus asks.

"Yes! Now go! One should never keep their boss waiting. It is very unwise." Joey says.

"Come on, darling. Joey gives us his words. We should trust him." Cecilia says.

"This is not going to work. He is gonna be gone when I get back. I just know it. He is going to leave and I will never see him again." Pegasus cries.

"Don't cry, everything is gonna work out. Just believe in yourself, you picked him, right?" Cecilia says.

The couple arrives at the airport. Their U.S. boss, Gozaburo Kaiba, is already getting impatient. "Good evening, Mr. Kaiba. Sorry it takes us so long. We come here as soon as possible." Pegasus says.

"Don't worry about it. I'm checking out the newsstands. How come all the covers are printed with the teen idols from Voize Agency? Where are our stars?" Gozaburo asks.

"They're going to be on covers soon. We're placing their covers on the magazines next month when their CD is on sale." Pegasus says.

"Okay. Now, let's go and have some dinner. Mr. President must be really hungry." Cecilia says.

"Yes, let's go. I'm really hungry." Gozaburo says, "and after dinner I want to go to some rave bar and karaoke bar to see how many people are listening to our singer and how many people are listening to Voize."

"…" Pegasus says, "I'm gonna lose my job tonight."

"Don't worry. We're going to be fine!" Cecilia says.

That night, Pegasus and Cecilia spend the whole night showing Gozaburo around. It's already 6am when they are out of the nightclubs. "This is so bad. I hope Joey is okay. I promise I will go and back and practice with him but I didn't. He must be gone by now." Pegasus says.

Seto walks into the Starr Agency and pours a cup of coffee. He then takes the newspapers and goes sit down at the crouch. He sits on Joey, who is sleeping on the crouch. Joey jumps up and knocks the coffee out of Seto's hand. The coffee spills all over Seto.

"I'm sorry!" Joey shouts to Seto.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here? Why are you wearing those clothes?" Seto yells.

"What's the matter?" Cecilia comes in and asks.

"Joey! You're still here! I thought you will be gone already!" Pegasus says.

"I promised I will wait for you, did I?" Joey rubs his eyes.

"I'm sorry, my boss keep me out the whole night, I came back as soon as I drop my boss off at the hotel." Pegasus says to Joey. "I don't mean to leave you by yourself."

"Don't worry about it. I watched the tape, I learned how to sing and dance the song." Joey gets off the couch and stands up.

"Who is this?" Seto asks.

"This is Joey. He is the replacement for The Typhoon Raiders. I found him on the street yesterday." Pegasus says.

"I'm sorry I spill coffee all over you. I don't mean to. I just don't know where to sleep." Joey says.

"Stupid mutt…" Seto mutters. He walks aways and says, "I'm going to change my clothes."

"Good morning!" two guys come in and says.

"Great! You guys are here! Joey, this is Tristan and Duke, the two members of the Typhoon Raiders. You guys, this is Joey. He is going to be the lead singer." Pegasus says.

"You found someone! Cute! He is even cuter than the last one!" Tristan smiles and hugs Joey, "isn't he cute, Duke?"

Tristan dresses in hip hop type of outfit, the guy has a bright smiles and a even brighter personality. "Hi, cutie pie. I'm the back up singer of the Typhoon Raiders. Call me bro." Tristan says to Joey.

"Come on, Duke, say something will ya?" Tristan says.

Duke just looks at Joey emotionlessly. The guy is dressing up like count Dracula. He is wearing black eyeliners and his lips have blood red lipstick. (He is scary…) Joey thinks.

"Hmm…you have to excuse Duke, he doesn't talks." Tristan smiles.

"?" Joey looks at Duke. "I know this is gonna sound silly but hmm…I thought he is a singer?" O.o;;;

(Just how do someone who doesn't talk become a singer?)

Pegasus says to the three members, "go and get Joey changed. You three are going to be the star of today's show."

"Sure thing. Come on baby, let's rock." Tristan takes Joey to the back room. After they let Joey washes his face and brushes his teeth, Tristan tries to find something for Joey to wear.

"so, what are we gonna put on little prince here?" Tristan asks.

Duke looks around and takes out a bunny outfit. O.o;;; "Stop fooling around! But that's kind of weird cause for some reason, I'm thinking about the same outfit." Tristan says.

(Guess their subconscious remember who I am…) Joey thinks.

"What about a little school boy outfit? I bet he looks awesome wearing a Boy Scout outfit with shorts. He is just too adorable." Tristan says.

"…" Joey sighs, "Let just get this over with."

Seto comes in with a whole bunch of clothes in his arms. He puts down all the clothes and says, "Tristan, ask the garbage man to take all these out, okay? It's cramming up my space."

"yes, sir. Consider this taken care of." Tristan salutes to Seto.

"Good." Seto leaves.

Tristan looks at the while suit with a open neck shirt on top of the pile of clothes. The hip hop singer says excitedly, "Hey, Joey, check this out! You'll look awsome in this!"

"Are you sure it's okay? It looks too nice!" Joey says.

"Don't worry about that! Come on! Put this on." Tristan says. Joey puts the white suit on.

"See, it looks like it's tailored for you. Now, you stay here and I will go and get you a pair of shoes." Tristan says. He leaves the room and Joey is left with the very scary Duke.

"Hmm…" Joey blinks.

Duke walks up to Joey and looks at him closely. They are so close together Joey their noses can almost touch. (He is gonna kill me! He is gonna kill me!) Joey thinks.

Duke picks up a hair brush and brushes Joey's hair. Joey blinks again, "Hmm...thanks..."

(Maybe he isn't that scary after all.) Joey smiles.

"Here, Joey. Put this on and see if they fit." Tristan manages to find a pair of white leather dance shoes somewhere.

"It fits great!" Joey smiles. The three of them get out of the changing room.

"Ta-da!" Tristan takes Joey out of the room.

"Oh mine." Cecilia says. Joey looks very very handsome. He looks like a model from the latest Italian fashion magazine.

"I told you he got what it take." Pegasus says.

"So, mutt, where have you sing before?" Seto asks Joey.

"Hmm?" Joey looks at him.

"You have performed before, right? You sing in front of a lot of people, right?" Seto asks.

"No, not really, I sing in front of one person before, that's about it." Joey says.

"How about dance?" Seto asks.

"No, never dances before in my entire life." Joey says.

"Okay, Pegasus, let me get this straight. You just pick up someone from the street, he can't sing, he can't dance and he never performed in his entire life. You just showed him a tape for one night without coaching him. And you're putting him on stage for a show that decides the future of the Starr agency." Seto says.

"I…" Pegasus says.

"Don't worry. You said I can do it, right? Believe in yourself. With millions of kids on the street your eyes landed on me. Trust in your instinct." Joey beams.

Seto looks at Joey.

"Come on! We're gonna be late." Cecilia says.

"Let's go." Tristan chips and pushes everyone out of the door.

TBC…


	5. Sing! Sing! Sing!

You're My Super Star  
Chapter 5—Sing! Sing! Sing!  
by YYY

The group arrives at the Tokyo Bay. Joey beams like the sun, "wow! This place is so beautiful!"

"The stage is right over there! We're having an outdoor concert. The Rainbow Bridge is going to be our background." Cecilia says.

"That sounds wonderful!" Tristan says.

"Everything looks wonderful. Thank you, Seto. You did a wonderful job." Pegasus says to Seto.

"Seto, you did all these?" Joey asks.

"Yeah, I did the whole stage. I am the event director of Starr. This is my job." Seto says.

"Wow, this is awsome! You're so amazing!" Joey says.

"What is so amazing about that? It's just a stupid stage." Seto walks away. Tristan sees the corner of Seto's mouth curls up lightly.

Tristan blinks and whispers to Duke, "hey, Duke, did Seto just smile?"

Duke looks at Tristan with questioning glance.

Tristan shrugs and says, "don't mind me. I bet it's just my imagination. Seto will never smile. That's like…asking the sun to get up from the west…or like…asking you to say something."

"Just don't mess up anything, mutt. If you did badly today everyone here is going to loose their job. Everyone's careers are in your hand." Seto says.

"Leave him alone, will you? He is going to be fine." Tristan says.

"It's okay. I will do my best." Joey grins.

"Don't mind Seto. He is not a bad person. He just have a lot of things on his mind." Pegasus says.

A Black, long and beautiful limo drives up to the concert entrance. Ceilica recognizes that the limo belongs to Gozaburo. She turns to Pegasus and informs him, "The boss is here."

"That soon? He isn't suppose to be here for another hour or so!" Pegasus screams in panic.

"Don't worry! I'm sure Gozaburo will love Joey. Come on, let's go and greet the boss." Ceilica says.

"I'll go and get him. You all get the show on the road." Seto says.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Pegasus tells Seto.

"Don't worry about it, I will be fine." Seto says.

"Alright then, you go and get the boss. The rest of you guys! Go back stage and get ready. Cecilia! Let the juniors sing first, then ask Tristan to practice with Joey before they get on stage." Pegasus orders everyone.

"Aright, junior. You heard the man. Go and do your thing." Cecilia says. The Starr junior gets ready to get out of the stage.

"Junior" refers to the new stars of the agency, those new stars are usually used to open or fill in for more famous stars. Today, Pegasus uses the Junior to stall some times for Joey. While the junior is singing on stage, Tristan will do some last minute intense practice with Joey.

"Don't any one of you sing one note off key or dance on wrong step. You hear?" Seto says to the juniors.

"Don't scare the kids! They're scared enough as it is. Go! Get out of here!" Pegasus says to Seto. Seto leaves the backstage and heads toward the boss' Limo.

(Why would Seto not want to go get the boss? Oh, well. That's not my business, I shouldn't be so nosy.) Joey thinks as he watches Seto walks away.

"Come, Joey! Tristan can shows you some pointers before you get on stage." Pegasus says.

"Coming!" Joey dashes to back stage, "sorry for keeping you waiting!"

At the concert entrance, Seto walks up to Gozaburo and greets, "good morning, sir. How are you today?"

"Good." Gozaburo says.

"Let me take you to your seat." Seto says. He leads Gozaburo to the front seat.

"This place doesn't look half bad. You did a good job with the decoration." Gozaburo says to Seto.

"Thanks. I'm going to get you something to drink, be right back." Seto says before he disappears. Soon, he gets back to Gozaburo with an ice tea.

"Thank you. Where is all the audience?" Gozaburo asks. The place is half full only.

"The fans will be here soon. It's still early." Seto says. It's only a lie. A lot of tickets had been returned since the lead singer of Hurricane Raider left Starr. Most of the fans are not going to show up today.

10 Starr juniors come out to the stage and start singing and dancing. Gozaburo frowns and asks, "Seto, why is there only a few juniors?"

When the Starr was at it's peak, there were tons and tons of high qualities juniors. Whenever there is a concert; the stage will be fills with Starr juniors at the opening of the concert. It looked very spectacular and it made Gozaburo very proud. But today, the opening stage looks very unimpressive. "You know, I heard a lot of rumours about Starr going downhill when I was in US. Is it true that you lost a lot of your stars and their fans to Voize?" Gozaburo asks.

"Yes, it's true that we're not doing so well right now. Voize is stealing a lot of our singers and fans. But Starr will not fall just like that." Seto says.

"I went to karaoke and bars last night. All the kids are singing Voize's songs; nobody is listening to Starr's song at all. I'm worried." Gozaburo says.

"All we need to do is a little time. We can pick ourselves up. All agencies has their down time." Seto says.

A very handsome guy walks up to Seto. "Hello, Seto. Mind if I sit down?" The handsome guy asks in a tone more of flirting than asking.

"Do I look like I care?" Seto asks. That handsome guy is actually Ricky, the previous singer of the Hurricane Raider. Ricky is the singer who left Starr for Voize right before this concert.

"Are you upset that I dump you? Don't be! We can still go out if you want." Ricky smirks. Before Ricky left for Voize, Seto and Ricky are lovers. They went out for a long time and everyone thought the two of them were the perfect couple.

"I don't want to go out with you." Seto says coldly.

(You can't hide your feelings from me, Seto. I can tell you still want me.) Ricky thinks grins. The Starr traitor taunts Seto, "So, I heard Pegasus pick up a kid on the street yesterday to replace me. You guys are really brave...or, DESPERATE."

"There are a lot of good singer and dancer on the street, all of them can replace you. Don't think that you're that irreplaceable." Seto says.

"Oh, really?" Ricky eyes Seto.

"Really." Seto says. The Starr event director looks even colder now.

"Fine, I will see who is this guy who can replace me." Ricky says, "go on, bring him out."

"Alright, I'll go get him." Seto stands up and says, "excuse me."

At the backstage, Pegasus pushes all the Starr juniors out to the stage. The juniors are news stars from "There, that should buy us some times. Joey, you sing the song and dance to it. I want Tristan to see it." Pegasus says.

"Okay." Joey gets ready to show Tristan his moves.

Seto walks into the backstage and says, "Pegasus, Gozaburo wants to see Joey and the Hurricane Raiders now."

"NOW?" Pegasus shouts.

"Yeah, Ricky is here, and he wants to see the person who replace him." Seto says.

"What the...that jerk! What is he doing here?" Tristan shouts.

"Isn't that obvious? He comes to see how we fall. He wants to see we mess up so he can laugh at us." Seto says.

"I'm going to go out there and punch the light out of him." Tristan fuses.

"You're stupid if you think Ricky is worth our time. Be a smart guy once and forget him. Go out there and do your show." Seto says.

"But they aren't ready! Tristan didn't see Joey sing the song and dance to it yet!" Pegasus squeals.

"Do you think it's gonna make such a big difference with one rehearsal? If Joey is as good as you think he is, then he will be okay out there. If not, then nothing matters now, does it?" Seto asks.

"What do you mean Nothing Matters?" Pegasus shouts.

(Poor Pegasus, he is panicking soooo back right now. He can have a heart attack any minute.)

"Hey, mutt…" Seto says as he passes through next to Joey.

"I know, I know. If I mess up I'm going to make all of you lose everything, right?" Joey says.

"That's not what I'm going to say..." Seto says, "go out there and show them what you're made of." Joey blinks surprised. The blonde doesn't expect the Seto to say something that is nice or encouraging.

"Hey, is everything okay? Did Seto just threaten you again. Don't mind him, he is harmless. Come on, let's get out on the stage." Tristan says to Joey.

"Hai! Let's knock them all out!" Joey says. The blonde walks out to the stage with Tristan and Duke behind him. Seto smiles as he watches Joey dashes away.

Seto walks back to his seat. Gozaburo asks him, "is the Hurricane Raiders coming out next?"

"Yes." Seto nods. Right after Seto said that, Joey, Tristan and Pegasus walk out to the stage.

"Hello, my name is Joey, this is my first time on stage so please, be gentle to me!" Joey smiles brightly. Ricky laughs. Joey looks like a little prince out of Disney's cartoon; with Joey's bright, big brown eyes and cheerful smile, Joey looks more like the host of the afternoon kids shows than a sex symbol boy band lead singer. Ricky sits back.

"I guess I can relax now. I was afraid you really find someone that is amazing. That boy can be the stand in for Winnie the Pooh! It's a joke that you think he can replace me. Do you seriously think that he can be a super star?" Ricky asks.

"I don't think so; I KNOW so." Seto says.

"Oh, please. Don't make me laugh. No girl will like him." Ricky says.

"Aww... he is sooo cute!" One of the fangirl behind Ricky shouts.

"He is precious!" Another girl shouts.

"I want to take him home!" yet another girl says.

"Don't worry, Joey! You're going to be great!" more fans are shouting now.

"We'll be cheering for you!" fangirls at the back start cheering for Joey too.

"Thanks! You guys are too kind!" Joey blushes as he rubs the back of his head. He looks so cute all the girls laugh.

Ricky can't believe all the girls will react that way to Joey. The former Raiders lead singer grunts, "Stupid teenage girls. Falling for a sac of candy coated yams like that…."

"Candies coated yam?" Seto asks.

"Well, he does looks sweet and yummy…" Gozubaro says.

"Tell me you didn't just call Joey sweet and Yummy…" Seto says.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is he your boyfriend? I don't mean to say things like that about your boyfriend in front of you. You must be really upset now." Gozaburo says.

"I'm not upset! And Joey is not my boyfriend!" Seto screams, "where did you get all that from?"

"Well, I'm gonna start singing now. I hope you like it." Joey beams.

"Go ahead, Joey!" All the fangirls scream.

"There is no way Joey can cut it to the top, Mr. Gozaburo. He might be able to get a couple of sympathy vote from the fans, but he will never be a super star. If Starr thinks they can get their agency back on track with Joey, then Starr is as good as dead. Why don't you just drop that loser Starr and take Voize? Voize is going to be big…" Ricky says.

"Just forget it. Gozaburo isn't going to take Voize." Seto says.

"Oh yeah, you think he likes Starr that much?" Ricky says.

"Hmm…no, I think he likes JOEY that much." Seto says.

Gozaburo is waving to Joey with all the fangirls. "Don't worry about a thing, Joey. You'll be great!" Gozaburo shouts. O.o;

"Sir, do you mind not waving at our star like a school girl? The newspaper reporters are watching you." Seto says.

Gozaburo shout with the fangirls, "We're behind you, Joey!"

"You know, I don't know if I should be angry or embarrassed." Mutters Seto as he rubs his tempo.

"So he looks cute, but there is no way he can sing with a boyish voice like that." Ricky retorts.

Joey takes a deep breath and starts to sing.

Want to touch every inch of you,  
want to explore every inch of you with my tongue  
and drive you wild with my heated passion.  
Can you feel the heat on my lips  
as they travel down your lovely body.  
I want to let the heat of my desire  
explode inside your body.  
come on, scream my name,  
(all night long!)  
I want to hear you scream my name,  
(all night long!)  
I will make you scream my name,  
(all night long!)

The fangirls are screaming like mad. Joey's singing voice is totally different from his normal voice. When Joey is singing, it's like he is a completely different person. He sounds wonderful! And what's more, the voice is sensual and captivating, all the audience can't help but fallen for his voice.

Joey is a really good singer. He isn't lying when he said he only sing for one person before. Yet, the person he sings for is the Jade Emperor, the King of the gods. The moon bunny is born with the voice that can calms earth and heaven, he is the choosen singer for the Jade Emperor.

Joey starts to dance to the rhythm. Not only he is a good singer but he is also a very good dancer! Since the moon princess is a really good dancer, she teaches the moon bunny to dance all the time. Joey keeps up with Tristan and Duke without any difficult. Joey continues to sing while he dances,

My body can no longer wait,  
I need your hands all over me tonight.  
Every inch of my skin needs your stroking,  
I want you to feel the fire that's burning me.  
Let me release my fire inside of you.  
The volcano is going to erupt,  
Only you can stop the fire tonight.  
come on, scream my name,  
(all night long!)  
I want to hear you scream my name,  
(all night long!)  
I will make you scream my name,  
(all night long!)

Everyone screams on top of their lungs. Joey is just too hot. The Hurricane Raiders run back to the stage and Joey says, "did I do okay?"

Pegasus just stands there. He is too stun to talk.

TBC…


	6. Get Away from my Puppy!

You are my Super Star  
Chapter 6—Get away from my puppy!  
by YYY

"Seriously, I don't know how you guys come up with a song like that. That was so humiliating to sing." Joey says.

"Well, it works. All the girls in the audience are going wild for you." Cecilia smiles.

"The boss is going wild too." Seto says.

"Seto, what are you doing here?" Joey asks.

"The boss asks me to come back here. He wants to hear Joey sings some more." Seto says, "the boss like Joey."

'Like' is really a understatement. Gozaburo is going wild. The man is dancing at his seat the whole time Joey is dancing on the stage. O.o)

"But Joey can't sing another song. He only practiced for one song last night." Pegasus says.

"I can do a couple more songs. I saw the whole concert on tale last night." Joey says.

"You can?" Cecilia says.

"Are you sure you can do another song? I mean, you're doing so good I don't want you to ruin it." Pegasus says.

"Just let him go. He can't ruin anything." Seto says.

"You actually believe in me?" Joey asks Seto.

"No, I'm just saying that everyone is screaming so loud out there; even if you're singing the wrong lyrics the boss will not able to hear. Besides, he is too busy dancing in his seat to see if there is anything wrong with you." Seto says.

"The boss likes Joey?"

"I will advice you not to let Mr. Candy coated Yam here to get too close to Gozaburo." Seto says.

"Candy coated Yam?" O.O Joey asks.

"You don't want to know. Just go out there and do another song." Seto leaves.

Joey goes out and does another song. He sings and dances just as good as the last song. The audience keeps screaming louder and louder.

"Pegasus! I was just at the ticket counter. They sold all the tickets!

One of the junior runs to the back stage and shouts, "Pegasus! I just went to the ticket booth. We sold out all the tickets!"

"No way!" Cecilia shouts.

"Way! You sould see the line. We sold all the refunded tickets. There're no more seats for the concert but people still won't go! They saw Joey on the TV and all of them wanted to come in and see Joey up close!" the junior says.

One of the TV stations is boardcasting the Starr concert, so everyone can see Joey and the Hurricane Raiders performance live on TV. Since there are a lot of TVs on the street on Tokyo Bay, everyone around the place see Joey's performance. All the TV audience is very impressed by Joey and they all want to come see Joey in person.

"I must be dreaming!" Pegasus says, "I know he is good, but not this good!"

"I never see someone who can charm other people like this." Cecilia says.

"He is the best performancer I have ever seen!" Pegasus says.

The audience keeps screaming louder and louder. It's like everyone goes into a trance. They're all screaming madly, "Joey! Joey! We love you Joey!"

After finishing the song, Joey says, "thank you, all of you. You're all too kind to me."

"We love you Joey!" Everyone starts screaming. Joey rubs the back of his head and says, "you guy flatter me too much. Don't spoil me with your attentions, I feels embarrassed…"

Joey tries to return to backstage, but everyone keeps screaming, "Joey! Don't leave! Joey! Stay!"

"Do you think you can do another song?" Tristan asks.

"Sure thing, you want to do 'Arigato Aibou'?" Joey asks.

"Arigato Aibou?" Tristan can't believe Joey will suggest that song. 'Arigato Aibou' is the best song of Hurricane Raiders, and it's also the most popular one. However, the tone of that song goes higher and lower than any other songs; making it really hard to sing. Plus the dance steps are very, very difficult to follow. No one who dances for the first time can master those steps.

"Yes, let's do that song!" Joey beams.

"Alright." Tristan cues the music and slow, sensual melody starts playing. Joey's body gradually swings to the melody. Tristan and Duke forget to dance, they just stand on stage looking at Joey. No one ever capture the sexuality of the dance like that. Even Ricky, the master of seduction, cannot dance as alluring as Joey. No one ever expect a sweet and cute blonde to be the master of erotic dance.

Pegasus shouts, "Tristan! What are you doing?"

Tristan and Duke then remember they're on stage, too. They starts to dance with Joey, The music soon picks up the tempo, Joey and the Hurricane Raiders picks up the beat and dance in a fast and strong-rhythm mode.

"Someone at the front role throw Joey a silk handkerchief." Ceilica says.

"It looks like a guy's handkerchief." Pegasus says.

"Hmm…everyone in the front role is teenage girls except of Ricky and the boss." Seto says, "and I don't think Ricky is the kind who carries a silk handkerchief around. Comes to think of it, I think that handkerchief matches the boss' tie." O.o;

"You mean Gozaburo-san actually throws Joey a handkerchief?" Pegasus says.

"Wow, when I say the boss will like Joey, I didn't mean the boss will like Joey that much." Cecilia says, "still, Joey looks like he can use a handkerchief."

Joey's forehead is covered in sweat, and his face is turning red. Pegasus is getting worried. "I think he is getting too hot dancing in that outfit. That suit is not made for dancing like that. We better get him a custom change or he will be getting a heat stroke."

"But where can we find an outfit for him? He is smaller than Ricky, there is no way he can look good in Ricky's outfit." Pegasus says.

"Well, maybe he can dance in the nude?" Ceilica jokes.

"I'm sure the fans will love that." Seto says. "Still, I brought several out fit that the mutt can use."

"You got several outfit for Joey?" Pegasus says.

"It's my job to be prepared. I'm the event director. I can't get a star to an event without getting a couple of out fit ready for him." Seto says.

"You believed in Joey, do you? Deep inside you know Joey can make it." Pegasus asks Seto.

"Go and get the juniors ready. Ask them to do a song while the Raiders do the custom change." Seto says.

"You're avoiding my questions, Seto. You didn't say no when I ask you if you believe in Joey." Pegasus says.

"NO! I don't believe in Joey. There, are you happy now? Go and get Joey ready for custom change." Seto says.

"You're lying, Seto. You believe in Joey. I know you do." Pegasus teases.

"Will you quit bothering me? Go and get Joey some water to drink if you have that much free time. He is getting dehydrated." Seto says.

"Aww, are you worrying about Joey? That's so nice of you. You never worry about other stars like that." Pegasus is grinning now.

"Leave me alone." Seto walks away.

After Joey finishes 'Arigato, Aibou', the juniors go out and perform. Tristan takes Joey backstage to the changing room. "You have 4 minutes before you have to get back out to the stage again. Change as quick as possible." Tristan instructs Joey.

Tristan goes to another changing room to get change. Joey takes of the white suit and puts on the sleeve-less black see-through shirt that Seto prepared for him. He then tires to put the short leather pants on. Seto walks into the changing room at this moment.

"Sorry, I would have knocked." Seto blushes.

"No, no!" Joey says as he zips him pants. Joey's hips and legs look so nice under the black leather shorts, Seto has to mentally tell himself to looks away.

"I just come to check on you. I don't want any star to faint in my concert." Seto says.

"Thanks! That's so nice of you." Joey smiles.

"Give me your hand, mutt." Seto orders.

"Huh?" Joey looks at Seto.

"Just give me your hand, will you?" Seto says. Joey gives Seto his hand. Seto holds it up and puts a piece of ice cube on Joey's wrist.

"That will help you cool off faster." Seto says. Seto suddenly looks so kind and so nice, it makes Joey's heart flatters.

"Hold that." Seto says. Joey holds the piece of ice-cube at his wrist. Seto puts a bag of ice on top of Joey's head.

"Tell me when if you got too cold, okay?" Seto tells Joey.

Joey can't even answer, the gentle and compassionate Seto looks very handsome; Joey can't help but becomes mesmerized.

"What's the matter, mutt? Falling for me?" Seto asks.

"I…" Joey doesn't know how to answer that.

"Want me to kiss you?" Seto leans close to Joey.

"No!" Joey screams in panic. No one ever kiss Joey before and it makes Joey's nerves jolts to think someone will be giving him his first kiss.

"I'm just joking." Seto laughs and leaves Joey's changing room.

"..." Joey watches as Seto leaves, "What's the deal with that guy?"

"Joey! We have to go and do our next song, are you ready?" Tristan says.

"Coming!" Joey runs out and meets Tristan.

"Let's work hard together!" Joey beams.

"Just because you did 2 good songs doesn't mean you can act so cocky, Mutt. Becareful and don't mess anything up." Seto says.

Joey looks at Seto. Seto acts totally different from when they were in the changing room. It's as if there is two different Seto. (Or maybe he is bipolar or something?) Joey ponders.

"Seto! You leave Joey alone! Go and pick on someone else!" Tristan says, "Come on, Joey! The fans are getting restless. We shouldn't keep them waiting."

Joey gets out and the crowd goes wild. Everyone start screaming. Seto suddenly senses something is wrong. "Get Joey here, Right NOW!"

But it's too late. Some fanatics already push the securities over and runs toward the stage. The other fans follow the fanatics; they jump onto the stage and try to grab Joey. Joey scream in fear and try to run away, but he is surrounded by crazy fans.

"Joey!" Tristan and Duke try to reach Joey but there are too many people to get through. The people start to pull Joey's clothes off him.

"Oh shit! Joey!" Pegasus screams and run out to the stage. He tries to reach Joey but there are too many crazy fans on stage to get through.

Joey is so scared. He doesn't know what to do. There are people pulling him at every direction. Those people acts like animals more than human. The poor moon bunny feels like he is in the middle of a pack of hungry wolves that haven't eat for three days. Any moment now the wolves are gonna eat him. The blonde can hear Tristan, Duke and even Pegasus calling him, but there are so many crazy fans around, Joey can't see The three of them.

"Somebody help me…" Joey screams. A guy wraps his arms around Joey and picks Joey up. He is about to kidnap Joey away when someone pulls Joey away.

"Seto!" Joey shouts. Seto is the one who saved Joey!

Seto pulls Joey close and hugs Joey tight. Joey's kidnapper try to attack Seto, but Seto punches the kidnapper away. Joey screams.

"Get away from him before I kill you all!" Seto shouts. The fans move away.

"Don't any of you come close to him! Now get off the stage!" Seto orders. All the crazy fans get off the stage.

"Are you okay?" Seto asks Joey.

"I'm sorry I ruined your outfit." Joey says. The sleeveless shirt that Seto let Joey wears is all torn apart.

"Don't worry about the shirt. Are you okay?" Seto asks.

"I'm fine." Joey says before he fainted.

"Joey!" Seto shouts, "somebody call an ambulance!"

Seto takes off his jacket and puts it on top of Joey's shirtless chest. Joey's face looks as pale as ghost. The once cute and cherry colour lips of Joey are now as white as snow. "Joey! Come on! Answer me!"

The ambulance soon arrives and takes Joey to the hospital. Seto says to everyone, "Cecilia, go to the hospital with the ambulance, make sure Joey is okay. I need to talk to the police. Pegasus, you take Gozaburo back to the Hotel. And the rest of you, please stay and get everything packs up. Call me if anything happen."

Tristan and Duke really want to go to the hospital with Joey, but they can tell Seto is going to have a hell of a headache talking to all the police. The insurance people are going to want to talk to Seto, too. Those insurance people are going to try their best to make the incident Starr's fault so they don't have to pay for the damage.

"Don't worry, you go and do what you have to do, Seto. We're going to get everything pack up. Leave that to us." Tristan says.

Seto watches as the ambulance drives away with Joey on it. The Starr event director then go and talk to the police.

TBC….


	7. Attack of the Paprazzi

You are my Super Star  
Chapter 7—Attack of the Paparazzi  
by YYY

Joey is sleeping soundly on the hospital bed. He senses someone smoothing his hair so he opens his eyes. "your highness!" Joey exclaims. The princess of the moon is right next to him.

"Hey, you. You give us quite a scared. We were about to come down to earth and pull you back to the moon." Says the prince of light as he comes out from behind the moon princess.

"You highness! You're here too!" Joey says.

"I said I would be watching you, didn't I? I saw what happened to you this afternoon. We're so scared." The Prince says.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you two worry like that. I should have been more careful." Joey lowers his head.

"No one can foresee that. There is no way you can prevent something like that from happening. It's a shame some fanatic started a riot at the concert. You looked wonderful out there today." The princess says.

"You were watching me? Oh, that is so embarrassing! I look so silly on stage!" Joey blushes.

"No! Don't say that. You look great out there. I never know you can sing and dance like that." The princess says.

"Well, we just want to make sure you're okay. We better head out. You take care of yourself, right. And don't be afraid of anything. Remember, I'm always watching over you." The prince ruffles Joey's hair.

'Good bye your highness. Thanks for coming to see me." Joey says.

"Good bye." The prince and the princess disappear.

"I'll miss you two." Joey says.

The doctor comes in and says, "good morning, Joey. Are you feeling better today?"

"Yep, I feel much better now. Thanks for asking." Joey bows to the doctor.

"No need to thank me. It's my job to take care of patient." The doctor says, "you seems okay now. You probably just fainted cause you got scared by the crowd; plus you might have got too hot dancing in the sun yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm not too used to staying in the sun." Joey smiles. The moon bunny has always been on the moon kingdom. When the sun is up the moon bunny is always sleeping.

"Well, you should be okay now. Just make sure you have plenty of fluid and get plenty of rest. Don't exhausted yourself." The doctor says.

"Can I go now then? I have to go and look for someone." Joey asks.

"I think it is safer to stay here and have more rest first."

"But I really need to go and see this friend of mine. He is really depressed." Seto says.

"Well, alright then. Just sign the release paper and, of course, pay the bill. Then you can go see your friend. Don't stay on the street too long. You're still pretty weak." The doctor says.

"I would be okay." Joey gets off his bed.

"I'll see you then." The doctor leaves the room.

Not too far away, the limo of Gozubaro travels toward the hospital. Gozaburo, Pegasus, Cecilia, Seto, Tristan and Duke are all on the limo. They're on their way to see Joey.

"I'm so tired. There were so many things to pack up yesterday. I didn't finish working until midnight. Now I know how hard it is to be you, Seto." Tristan says.

"It's an afternoon concert, so you can finish packing up at midnight. When the concert is at night, Seto will have to work the whole night. You guys all go home after the concert, butr Seto had to stay up the whole night." Cecilia says.

"You're very amazing, Seto. I was really impressed by you yesterday. Those insurance company people are so mean to you." Tristan says, "and they keep arguing with you forever and ever. You were still going through the paperwork with those people when we left."

"They were just trying to get away without paying for the damage yesterday. I expected that from an insurance company." Seto says. His face is cold and emotionless as usual.

"You're not bad yesterday. I'm proud of you." Gozubaro says to Seto.

"You don't have to be proud of me. If I can't even talk to the insurance people than I don't deserve to be the director of Starr." Seto says. he looks at Gozaburo and asks, " Sir, why are you carrying a box of chocolate?"

"Hey, you're suppose to take a get-well gift with you when you visit someone in the hospital. It's call manner." Gozaburo says. :D

"Sir, those chocolate are heart shape." Seto says. 6.6

"Oh, really? Yes, they are! Silly me. I must have got the wrong box of chocolate." Gozubaro smiles.

"Sure you did." Seto rolls his eyes.

"Come on, we're still not at the hospital? I want to see Joey." Gozaburo says.

"Sorry, sir. The road is really busy now, I'm trying to get there as soon as possible." The driver apologizes. The street is filled with cars and the traffic is very congested. The Limo is hardly moving at all.

"I want to see Joey now." Gozaburo says.

"Just leave the driver alone. Do you know how hard it is to drive a limo down the streets of Tokyo?" Seto grunts.

"I just want to make sure Joey is okay. When is his next concert? Will he have enough time to rest? I don't want you to overwork that poor boy." Gozaburo says.

"Next concert?" Pegasus doesn't know what to tell Gozaburo. Joey only agreed to do one concert of Starr. Pegasus is supposed to find a replacement for Joey afterward. Pegasus never planned on Gozaburo to be obsessed with Joey. How can Pegasus tell the big boss that Joey isn't really a star of the agency?

The Limo stops at the hospital. Everyone get off the Limo and get on an elevator. "Which floor is Joey's room?" Gozubaro asks.

"The sixth." Pegasus answers.

On the sixth floor, Joey signs the release papers for the hospital. "Thank you for taking care of me. Sorry I bothered you." Joey smiles to the nurse.

"Oh, don't mention it. Just take good care of yourself now, okay?" The nurse smiles.

"Arigato, Sayonara!" Joey waves to the nurse. He then heads into one of the elevator. As soon as the door of Joey's elevator door closes, the door of a second elevator opens, the gang from the starr agency get out of that second elevator.

"Joey is at room 612." Cecilia tells everyone. They get to room 612 and see a maid cleaning up the room.

"Excuse me, where is the boy that was sleeping here?" Pegasus asks.

"The boy woke up not too long ago. The doctor said he is okay now, so the boy paid the hospital and left." The maid tells Pegasus.

"he went home already?" Pegasus asks.

"Yeah, he just took his things and left." The maid says.

"Why did he leave in such a hurry?" Tristan asks.

"Something about going to see a friend. The boy said he really needs to see this friend of his. The friend is really depressed." The maid says as she continues to clean the room.

"Thank you for your help." Tristan says to the nurse. The Starr gang leaves the empty room.

"That boy is just too sweet. Too bad I missed him. Oh well…" Gozaburo gives Pegasus the box of heart-shaped chocolate. "Give it to the boy. Tell him I will see him soon at the agency."

"Look like the boss is really looking forward to see Joey again." Cecilia says.

"But Joey will not be going back to the agency. He only agreed to do one show for me and that's all. He is just supposed to stand in for the concert yesterday so I have something to show for the boss." Pegasus says.

"Let's go and find Joey, ask him to be the lead singer of Hurricane Raiders for real." Tristan says.

"He will never agree to that. He told me he hated singing; and after what happened yesterday. He got his shirt torn off and hell knows what part of his body those people touch." Pegasus asks.

"Let's go and find him. We'll ask him again." Seto says.

"Seto? You want to use Joey to charm Gozaburo? That is so unlike you!" Tristan says.

"I'm not doing this for the boss. I'm doing this because Joey is the star of the century. Any agency will do whatever they can to get his contract. I'm just doing it for Starr." Seto says.

"And here I thought you had feeling for that cute blonde." Pegasus says.

"He is not my type, thank you very much. If I want something that cute I would have brought a teddy bear." Seto says, "Just tell me, do you remember anything that can help us find that boy?"

"No, not really. I have no idea where he lives or what he does." Pegasus says.

"Well, what about that friend that he is suppose to be looking for? You know who that friend is?" Setp asks.

"Wait! I think I remember. He is looking for a manga-ka that called Yugi Moto. He was asking a girl about that manga ka when I found him. That girl told him that the manga ka is going to have an autograph section at the Takashimaya Times Square today. That must be why Joey left in such a hurry. He wants to go to Takashimaya Times Square to find that Yugi Moto." Pegasus answers.

"Well, let's go to the Takashimaya Times Square then." Seto says.

Joey arrives at the Takashimaya Time Square. He doesn't need any direction to the bookstore because there are already a whole bunch of school girls carrying Yugi's manga heading toward the bookstore. Joey just follows those girls.

The bookstore is very big, but it's not big enough for all the girls wants to see Yugi. The manga-ka's fangirls overflow the manga store. The line to see Yugi is so long Joey can't see where it begins or ends. But none of the girls in the line seem to mind, they're all happy to have a chance to meet Yugi.

"Wow, I better stay in line." Joey says.

"Let's get to the bookstore and find Joey." Seto says as they arrive at the Takashimaya Times Square. Pegasus, Tristans, Duke and Cecilia follow him.

"Hey! It's the Starr!" Someone shouts.

"Oh, damn. It's the reporters!" Seto grunts. The reporters rush up to the Starr gang and surround them.

"Seto, can you make a statement about what happened yesterday at the Rainbow Bridge? We were trying to contact you yesterday the whole day, but none of the lines at Starrs are working." One of the reporters says.

"Starr wants to apologize to those who were injured during the riot yesterday. Thank you for those who watched the show and I'm sorry that the concert is cut short. We'll make from now on the security in our concert will be tighter."

"Can you tell us who is Joey? We never heard of him before? Is he like the secret weapons of Starr?" another reporter asks.

"Joey is our new star, I wouldn't call him a weapon. He is a fine artist and it will be Starr's pleasure to work with him." Seto says.

"Some reliable source had tell us that Joey is your new lover, and he is the reason that you dumped Ricky…" And reporter says.

"WHAT RELIBLE SOURCE?" Seto shouts.

"Seto! Calm down!" Pegasus says.

"Joey is not my lover!" Seto shouts.

Back at the bookstore, Joey waits patiently at the end of the line. "It's a good thing that I'm wearing this Chinese outfit, no on recognizes me. I will hate to get kidnapped again." Joey mutters.

"Hi, thank you so much for waiting." Yugi says to Joey. Yugi has finished signing all the fangirls' manga.

'Hi, thank you for seeing me." Joey walks up to Yugi's desk.

"is the manga for your girlfriend? It is really nice for you to wait in line so long." Yugi smiles sweetly.

"Oh, no. The manga is for me. I come here because I wanted to see you." Joey says.

"Really? Wow, I see a male fan! This is a nice surprise! Most of my friends are schoolgirls. Sometimes I will receive one of two e-mails from male fans, but no guy even come to public place and asks me to sign his copy. I thought you want me to sigh the manga for your girlfriend." Yugi says.

"Actually, I can tell you're depressed lately, so I come to visit you. You probably don't remember me but I talked to you a couple of times before. You have been really nice to me, so I want to come to see if I can help you with your troubles." Joey says.

"You do look familiar. I think I saw you somewhere before." Yugi says.

"well, here is the number of my cell phone. If you want to talk call me or leave me a text message, okay?" Joey smiles and gives Yugi a piece of paper with his number on it. The blond is about to leave when Yugi shouts, "wait."

"Yes?" Joey turns around.

"Do you have time now? You like to eat something, and we can talk?" Yugi asks Joey.

"Of course I have time!" Joey smiles.

TBC…


	8. the day Yami and Yugi met

You Are My Super Star  
Chapter 8—The day Yami and Yugi met  
by YYY

"Seto, you really should have control your temper back there. It's not good for Starr's popularity to try and go punch a reporter." Pegasus says. When the reporter asks if Joey is Seto's lover, Seto got so upset he tries to attack the reporter.

"Stupid reporters, writing lies and trashes just so someone will read their stupid papers. They should all burn in hell." Seto mutters.

"Why are you so upset? It's not like it's the first time those reporters make up stuff about you. They paired you up with tons of teen idols before. You always thought it was funny. Why are you so mad this time?"

"No reason! They're making up fake stories about me. I have a right to be upset."

"Oh really, you're just upset that they tell lies about you. I was wrong then. I thought that you were upset cause they figure out something about you that you try to hide." Pegasus says.

"And what is it about me that they figure out?" Seto asks.

"Well, I was thinking that they might have figure out you like Joey…." Pegasus says with a smirk on his face. That smark is so annoying to Seto, Seto have to control the urge to punch Pegasus out.

"For the last time, I don't like that boy! If any of you say that one more time I will start killing you all to shut you up." Seto yells.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Pegasus says, "If you don't like him why are you so upset when we say you do? You just want to kill me because you don't want to admit that you have feelings for Joey. You're afraid that you were falling in love with that boy, so you keep telling yourself that you didn't feel a thing toward him even though you know very well that you're drawn to Joey in the way bees are drawn to honey. And whenever some other people try to tell you that you like Joey, you go crazy because you can't control you feelings."

"Shut up, since when did you become a doctor of psychology?" Seto yells.

"See, you're upset now because what I said was true." Pegasus says.

"If you don't shut up now I'm going make sure you never talk again." Seto walks away.

"Do you really think Seto like Joey?" Tristan asks Pegasus.

"Tell me, of all the years we worked together have you ever once seen Seto loose his cool? He never even raises his voice at anything. This is the first time he shows that much emotion. He must be really confused inside cause he will never expect to fall in love with someone like Joey." Pegasus says.

Seto keeps walking toward the bookstore. A thousand thoughts rush into Seto's mind. Is he really in love with Joey? Can Pegasus be actually right? But Joey very different from Seto, there is no way Joey can be a match to Seto.

The forever well-composed and cool-headed Seto is the kind of person who knows what he wants; and he will do anything to get what he wants. All the people that Seto dated are the same way; they're all people that are clam, collected and ambitious to the point of calculating. Ricky is a very good example. Ricky will do anything to become a super star, even if it means betraying the Starr, the agency that practically raised him up.

Joey is nothing like that. The blonde is always smiling; he is filled with energy and never stops moving. Joey never wants anything and never needs anything. If you want something Joey will never hesitate to give it to you. Joey is uncalculating to the point of idiocy. A nice guy like that drives Seto insane. Seto often thinks people like Joey are stupid. How can Seto be falling in love with a stupid guy like Joey? It'll be the end of the world before Seto falls for Joey!

(But if it'll be the end of the world before I fall for Joey, why would I flirt with him?) Seto thinks. He remember that day at the concert, when his legs just lost control and walks into Joey's changing room. When Joey looked at him with those puppy eyes, Seto suddenly lets 'you want me to kiss you?' slips through his mouth. How can that be happening? Seto is still not sure why he would ask Joey something like that.

"Seto! Where are you going ? the book store is here!" Cecilia shouts. Seto is thinking so much that he passed the bookstore.

"Wow, there are so many girls here. Joey's friend must be really popular." Tristan says.

Seto looks at all the school girls in all different types of school uniforms. "The boss will be really depressed if he knows he missed so much girls in school uniforms. This is like heaven to him." Seto mutters.

The Starr gangs walk up to Yugi desk and see that the desk is empty. "Excuse me, ma'am. Can you tell me where Yugi Moto the manga-ka is?" Cecilia asks the lady working at the book store.

"I'm sorry, you guys are too late. The signing is already over. Yugi left about ten minutes ago." The lady says.

"Stupid reporters, if they didn't stop us we would have made it." Seto grunts.

"Did a blonde boy come in here? " Pegasus asks the lady.

"Yeah! The one with the big brown eyes, right? He is the one with the bright smile. I think he left with Yugi. I heard Yugi Moto asks him to go have dinner together. I don't know where they're going, though." The lady says.

"Great! We lose him." Seto says.

"But we have to find him! The boss loves him! And the fans love him. He can be the next super star!" Pegasus says.

"How are we going to find him?" Seto asks.

"They can't be that far. Let's spilt up and looks around here." Cecilia suggests.

"There are no other choices. Let's go." Seto says.

On the street not too far away, Yugi and Joey sit down at a booth inside a Chinese Tea House. The waitress brings the two of them two cups of green tea in two Chinese style tea cups.

"Thank you! Hmm… the green tea smells so wonderful in here." Joey smiles to the waitress.

"Is there anything else that I can get you?" The waitress asks.

"Let's order some rice cake with the green tea, you must be hungry after signing all those manga of yours." Joey says to Yugi.

"Two rice cakes coming right up." The waitress smiles and leave Joey's table.

"I'm sorry, Joey." Yugi lowers his head.

"Hey, hey! Whatever is it, you never have to say sorry to me." Joey smiles.

"I just…I told you I wanted to talk but I'm all quiet."

"Don't be silly. You can talk to me whenever you feel ready." Joey says.

"I don't even know where to start." Yugi says.

"Well, you want to start by how much you love him?" Joey smiles kindly and asks.

"I beg your pardon?" Yugi asks.

"You're depressed cause you lost the one you love, right? You can start talking by telling me how much you love him and how much you missed him." Joey smiles.

"I love him more than anything in the world. I will do anything so I can get to see him again. Everything that I ever wrote; everything that I ever drawn; they're all inspired by our love."

"That sounds so sweet."

"He was my boss, he owned the manga studio that I work in. I remember the first time I met him…that was really embarrassing." Yugi chuckles.

--flash back to two years ago—

Yugi is one of the new artists at the Pure Heart Manga Studio. He is working on his manga when his supervisor runs up to him, "Yugi! Yugi! Look sharp, the boss is coming to check on us!"

"The boss?" Yugi looks up and sees a really sharp looking man. The man looks so handsome, everyone is totally charmed.

Especially Yugi.

Yugi just stares at the boss. The whole world seems to stop and Yugi swears he can hear love songs playing around him. It's as if they're in the manga and there are flowers petals floating around the boss. (Hmm…Yugi has been drawing too much shojo manga.)

Yugi forgets that he is supposed to be working. He just continues to watches as the boss walks around the studio. Suddenly, the boss turns to look at Yugi. Yugi almost screams, "he is looking at me! He is looking at me!"

Then, the boss starts to walk toward Yugi. Yugi's heart stops beating. (It must be my imagination; no way the boss is walking to me!) Yugi thinks.

When the boss is up close, Yugi almost faints. The boss stops right in front of Yugi and says something to Yugi. Yugi can't even breathe, all he can thinks about is, "the boss is talking to me, the boss is talking to me!" It takes Yugi 30 seconds to realize that the boss is trying to tell him something.

"Your spill your tea." The boss tells Yugi.

Yugi looks down at his desk and sees that his teacup is tipped over. There is tea all over his artworks. Yugi yelps and grabs his glass. The boss is trying to take the glass at the same moment. Their hands touched and they both dropped the glass. In the glass, there was still some tea that didn't spill. Those tea all lands on the boss' shirt.

"I'm so sorry! I don't mean to do that!" Yugi almost cries. He tries to use his handkerchief to get the tea out of the boss shirt.

"Hey, don't cry. An angel shouldn't cry." The boss says. Yugi looks up to the boss. The boss just smile to him kindly.

"It's a shame that your works are wounded. They are all really good." The boss says.

"Thank you, sir." Yugi blushes and lowers his head.

"Keep up the good work. I'm lucky to have someone like you working for me." The boss heads into the office.

"I can't believe I was so busy watching the boss that I spill tea at my work. It's gonna take forever for me to redo everything." Yugi sighs. He starts drawing his manga over again.

It's almost 11 pm, Yugi can't keep his eyes open anymore. It's just too much work to finish in one day. The manga-ka falls asleep on his desk. In the middle of his sleep, Yugi feels someone put something on him.

"Huh?" Yugi opens his eyes and sees the boss putting a jacket over him.

"What are you still doing here, sir?" Yugi asks.

"I was looking through some paperwork at in the office. How come you're still here?" The boss says.

"The deadline is tomorrow, I have to finish my work." Yugi says rubbing his eyes.

The boss smiles, "don't be silly! Do you know it's the unwritten rule of manga artists that all artists have to miss their deadline?" The boss smiles, "let me let you in on a little secret. We don't need the manga until next week. We just tell the artists we need the manga today so they will all hang it in by the end of next week."

"But a deadline is still a deadline, sir. I shouldn't miss it no matter what." Yugi says sincerely. He tries to start working again when he knocks his teacup.

"No!" The tea almost spills over his work again, but the boss catches the cup and prevents it from spilling.

"There, lucky I caught it on time. It'll be a shame to ruin artworks that are so wonderful." The boss says.

"The tea got on your sleeve! I'm such a dummy. I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" Yugi shouts.

"Tell you what, I'm going to forgive you if you on one condition." The boss says, "from now on, stop calling me sir. Call me Yami."

"I can't call you by your name! You're my boss." Yugi says.

"But you have to, because you're going to have dinner with me." Yami smiles.

"Have dinner with you?" Yugi says.

"Yes, I'm going to take you out and have dinner with me. What will the waitress think of me if my date keep calling me boss at the restaurant?"

"Date?"

"Yes, we're going out on a date now. You must have been working on that mange the whole day and skipped your meals. I bet you're really hungry right now so I'm going to take you out to eat. If anyone have a problem with it, just tell them tht you can't work on your manga cause you have to have dinner with the boss." Yami says as he winks to Yugi.

(I must be dreaming!) Yugi thinks.

Yami puts his hand around Yugi's shoulder and leads Yugi out of the art studio.

--End of Yugi's flash back—

"Two order of rice cake." The waitress put the rice cake on the table and says, "enjoy your snack."

"Arigato!" Joey smiles to the waitress.

Yugi plays with his tea cup. The young manga-ka sighs, "anyway, that's how Yami and I met. From that day on, everyday was like a dream. I was the luckiest person in the whole wide world. Life was like a fairy tale. And then one day, Yami just died."

Yugi start sobbing. Joey hugs Yugi and lets Yugi cries. "I don't think I can go on. I can't move on without Yami. Why can't I die with him?"

TBC…


	9. Yami, Yami, where are you?

You're my Super Star  
Chater 9—Yami, Yami, Where are you?  
by YYY

In the Chinese Tea House, Yugi continues to cry on Joey's shoulder. "Some time I wish I can just die. If I die I can see him again. Every night, when I close my eyes; I can feel his arms around me, I can feel his breathing next to my neck; I can hear his voice saying that he loves me more than anything in the world like he always used to." Yugi sobs, "everyone think I'm going insane, all my coworkers are tying to get me to see a psychology doctor."

"You're not going insane." Joey tries to comfort Yugi.

The waitress walks up to the two boys and gives Yugi a napkin to whip the tears. "Are you okay? Can I get you a glass of water?" The waitress asks Yugi.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to make a scene at your Tea House." Yugi says to the waitress.

"No! No! don't worry about that. We're not busy right now. you're not bothering any customers. You just let it out, okay? And call me if you need anything." The waitress smiles.

"How about we go to some place more quiet?" Joey asks Yugi, "we can talk some more after that."

'You two really don't have to go." The waitress says.

"That's okay. Thanks for the great meal. We'll be back." Joey smiles to the waitress. He pays for the meal and the lead Yugi out of the Tea House.

"You want me to take you home?" Joey asks Yugi.

"Do you mind?" Yugi asks.

"Why would I?" Joey smiles and waves to a taxi. The taxi stops and let the two boys get in.

"Good evening, sir. Where can I take you tonight?" the cab driver asks. Yugi tells the driver his address.

Soon after, the taxi arrives in front of a tall apartment complex. Joey follows Yugi off the cab and gets into the building. The two of them get into the elevator and arrives at the top floor. Yugi gets out of the elevator and walks up to the door of one of the apartment on the floor.

Yugi stands there, he makes no attempt to open the door. 'Is something the matter, Yugi?" Joey asks his friend.

"Hmm...nothing." Yugi says and puts his key into the keyhole. After he twists the key, the door opens.

"If you don't want to go in, we can go somewhere else." Joey says, the blonde can sense that Yugi is hesitating to go into the apartment.

"No, I'm fine." Yugi walks into the apartment and says, "welcome to my home, please come in."

Joey follows Yugi to the apartment. "This is a really nice place." The blond says as he sits down at sofa. Yugi sits down next to him.

"Thanks you, sorry about the dust, I hardly come back since Yami passed away." Yugi says to Joey.

"Why is that?" Joey asks.

"Because when I'm here, I see Yami everywhere." Yugi says, "When I look at the kitchen, I remember all the time he cooked for me; when I look at the sofa, I remember all the time he holds me in his arm as the two of us sitting on the soft and watch TV; when I look at the table, I remember all the time we sit at this table and eat breakfast. Every where I look, there is a piece of memories of me and Yami. That sounds pitiful, doesn't it? I'm so foolish."

"You aren't foolish. That shows how deep your love is for Yami." Joey says.

"Not too long after I dated Yami, he took me here one night and gave me the key to this place. He said to me, 'Yugi, from now on, this is going to be our home.'" Yugi says.

"You're not kidding about Yami being your inspiration. He is like a prince from a shojo manga."

"Yami a huge house oversea. He wanted me to move there with him, but he was afraid that I'm not used to oversea life; so he bought this place and moved to Tokyo. He even got a room for me to work in, see…" Yugi opens a door, inside there's a table and a chair.

"the table is facing here." Joey says, "this must be where Yami sit then. I can imagine it. You're sitting there drawing your manga, Yami is sitting right here on the sofa, watching you work…"

Yugi smiles a little. "Yeah, we spent every evening doing that." Yugi closes his eyes and tries to remember those wonderful times. Joey watches Yugi's face.

Joey reaches over and takes Yugi's hand. "Yugi, I have sometime I need to talk to you about." Joey says.

Yugi looks at Joey. Joey isn't smiling kindly anymore. The blond has a serious look on his face.

Joey looks straight into Yugi's eyes and says, "what I'm about to tell you is gonna sound crazy. You have to promise me you will keep an open mind."

"You can tell me anything. You have been listening to me the whole day." Yugi says.

"Well, what if I tell you Yami isn't suppose to be dead?" Joey asks, "and we have a chance to bring him back?"

"What?" Yugi shouts.

"The reason I come here to see you is because I know Yami is not suppose to be dead."

"How would you know?"

"I have the power to travel through Limbo. When Yami died, you were crying very, very bad. Since you're my friend, I thought I would go keep him company, and make sure he gets to the other side okay. That's the least I can do for you." Joey says, "I was following him as he travel across the Limbo, and he never got to the other side. Someone took him along the way."

Yugi looks at Joey.

"Someone just grabbed Yami and took him away when he is on his way to the other side, Yugi. I saw it with my own eyes." Joey says, "I didn't know what to do at first, so I sneak into Meifu, the land of the dead and look for Yami's record. It turns out that Yami doesn't have any record there. Yami's name was

not on the book of death, Yami is not suppose to be dead."

Yugi shakes his head, "you can't be serious."

"Yugi, you have to trust me. Someone in the underworld planned Yami's death so he or she can steal Yami away. Yami is supposed to be alive and I want to find him but I can't. Only your love can guide me to him. If I can find Yami I can take him back to the land of the living. Yugi, this is your chance to be with Yami again. All I need is for you to come with me to the Meifu. Your love for him is so strong, you can find him for sure!" Joey says.

"Who are you? Why are you toying with me?" Yugi says.

"I'm not toying with you, Yugi. You have to trust me! Only you can find Yami. I really need you help. If you don't help me Yami might be lost in underworld for eternity!" Joey pleads.

"This is the most absurd thing I have ever heard! I don't know who you are. I don't know who put you up to this, but it's the sickest joke anyone can come up with! How could you make fun of Yami's death!" Yugi shouts.

"Yugi, you have to believe me! Every word I told you is true!" Joey shouts.

"Get out! Get out of here now! If you don't leave I'm gonna call the cop!" Yugi screams as tears fall out of his eyes. He pushes Joey out the door.

"Right! Right! I'm sorry! I'm lying…Please, just don't get upset, don't cry. Forget I said anything. I don't mean to hurt you like this. I never want to make you cry." Joey says. "I'm leaving! I'm leaving right now! Don't cry. I'm going!"

Joey leaves. "I'm so stupid! How can I make Yugi goes through this? Yugi must have a hard enough dealing with yami's death. How can I just barge into Yugi's house and tell him that Yami isn't dead? I'm such a fool." Joey yells at himself.

Joey keeps walking until he reaches a park. He sits on the swing and looks up to the sky. The moon is full and bright. (Maybe I should just go back to the moon kingdom. I did more harm than good to Yugi.) Joey thinks.

"Bunny?" the voice of the moon princess comes through the sky.

"Your highness." Joey looks up to the sky.

"Do you want to come back to the moon palace? I can get you back here if you want." The princess says.

Joey lowers his head, he really wants to say 'yes'. He misses the moon garden and he wishes to go home. But then, he remembers Yugi's crying face. It really hurts Joey to see Joey crying like that.

"No, your highness, I want to go the Limbo. I'm going to find Yami for Yugi." Joey says.

"That's gonna be dangerous, bunny. I can't let you do that! If you're at Limbo the prince and I can't help you when you get in trouble!" The princess says.

"I have to go to the Limbo! I have to find Yami. Yugi doesn't deserve to live in pain like that. No one does! I'm going to look for Yami and bring him back here myself." Joey says.

"You can't! Come back to the moon palace now!" the princess says.

"I have to. Yugi is in so much pain! Your highness, if there is anyone who understand why I wanted to help Yugi it should be you! You know exactly how Yugi is feeling right now! Don't you remember when the prince left you? Remember how you can't eat? How you can't sleep? How your heart hurt? Yugi is dying inside! Let me go and find Yami, please." Joey says.

The princess of the moon doesn't know what to say.

"I'll be alright. I sneak in there once, I can sneak in there again. No one will even notice I'm there." Joey says.

Yugi sits on the floor of his house crying. Someone knocks on the door. "who is it?" Yugi shouts.

"My name is Seto, I'm from the Starr Agency. I'm looking for Joey?" Seto says from outside of the house.

Yugi gets up and opens the door. Seto says, "I'm sorry I come here and bother you. I looked up your address at your website. I really need to see Joey, but I don't know how to find him. We doesn't know anything about Joey except that he is last saw with you."

"Is he in some sort of trouble?" Yugi asks.

"No, he is not in any trouble. My company is the one going to be in trouble if I don't find him." Seto says.

"Joey left, and I don't think he is going to be back." Yugi says.

"There is no way you can find him at all?" Seto says.

"Wait, he did give me his cell phone number." Yugi says. he takes out Joey's cell phone number and gives it to Seto.

"Thanks." Seto takes out his cell phone and calls Joey's number. He then hears phone ringing.

"What in the world?" Seto looks around and sees Joey's cell phone on the floor. Seto grunts, "oh that absent minded fool! He drops his cell phone!"

"Don't worry, he should be back for his cell phone. If he comes back, I'll tell him to call you." Yugi says.

"Thank you. Sorry to bother you." Seto says. He writes down his phone number to Yugi.

"Don't worry about it." Yugi says.

The next day, Seto didn't get back to the Starr until afternoon. "I'm sorry I came back so late. I overslept." Seto says to Pegasus.

"Don't be silly. You should rest more. You were out looking for Joey the whole day yesterday and you didn't sleep much the night before because you had to talk to the police and the insurance people. You must be exhausted." Pegasus says.

"I'm not that tired. I'll be fine after I have a cup of coffee." Seto says.

"Did Yugi call you yet?" Pegasus asks.

"No. I bet Joey doesn't even realize he loose his cell phone. He is so clueless." Seto says. After getting coffee and newspapers, he sits down at his table and tries to enjoy the morning. Before he can take the first sip, his cell phone rings.

"Is that Joey?" Pegasus asks.

"No, it's from Voize." Seto says after looking at the caller ID.

"I bet that's Ricky. What is it that he wants?" Pegasus grunts.

"Hello?" Seto asks.

"Hello, my love. How are you this lovely morning?" Ricky is on the other side of the phone.

"I'm not your love. What do you want?" Seto says.

"Aww…how can you be so cold after I come all the way here to see you?" Ricky asks.

"You're here?"

"Why don't you look outside the window?"

Seto looks outside the window and mutters, "what the hell?"

Pegasus looks out the window and asks, "what's the matter?"

The tour bus of Voize drives down the street and stops right in front of Starr. The back of the bus opens it turns into a mini stage. Ricky is standing in the middle of the stage.

"What is that guy doing?" Pegasus asks.

"He is here to challenge us." Seto frowns.

"Challenge us?"

TBC…


	10. Seto's real ID

You are my Super Star  
Chapter 10—Seto's real ID  
by YYY

"What are we going to do?" Pegasus says, "Ricky even got the TV stations here."

"I'm going to go and tell Ricky that we're not going to do something stupid like that." Seto leaves the office and walk out to the street.

"Hello Seto, I think you know what I'm doing here." Ricky smirks.

"Yes, Voize is here to challenge Starr." Ricky says.

"Starr is not going to participate in something so juvenile and meaningless." Seto says coldly to his former lover.

"Aww, afraid of losing?" Ricky says.

"Good afternoon, Seto." Gozaburo walks up and asks.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Seto asks his boss.

"I come here to see Joey." Gozaburo says, "the Voize is here challenge us? How come Joey isn't out here to face Voize?"

"I know why, Joey is just a pretty face. He can't sing more than 3 songs. I bet Seto planned the whole riot yesterday so Joey didn't have to more than 3 songs, cause 3 songs is all that Joey knew!" Ricky says, "not a bad move, you got to cover Joey's incompetent and it's good publicity."

"How dare you think I would harm my people to get some publicity!" Seto shouts.

"We all know that you will." Ricky laughs.

Pegasus and his wife are inside at office looking at the whole thing through the window. "That's a dirty thing for Ricky to say." Cecilia says.

Latino music starts playing. Ricky dances in very seductive salsa steps. Fan girls on the streets gather around the mini stage to see the sexy dance. Ricky sings out the Spanish lyrics in a deep sensual voice.

"What's going on?" Someone comes out from the Starr's agency back room and asks.

"Joey! What are you doing here?" Pegasus screams.

"I was doing laundry. I heard someone singing so I come out and see what's going on." Joey says.

"Doing laundry?" Pegasus asks confused.

"So, who is singing?" Joey peeks out the window.

"That guy is Ricky, Seto's ex-boyfriend, he comes here to challenge us." Cecilia says.

"Hey! Your boss is down there." Joey says.

"Yeah, Gozaburo says he is coming to see you, but he is actually coming to see Seto, he is Seto's father." Cecilia says.

"Seto is the boss' son?" Joey blinks. Pegasus nods, "Ricky knows how much Seto wants to impress Gozaburo. The best way to hurt Seto is to make Seto look bad in front of Gozaburo; that's why Ricky wants to defeat Seto in front of Gozaburo. Seto will never be able to get over it."

Seto stands next to Gozaburo and watches as all the fan girls on the streets cheering for Ricky. Suddenly, Seto feels someone looking at him from above; Seto looks up and see who is watching him.

(Oh, Seto. You might look calm, but I know deep inside you must be really upset. I know you guys were looking for Joey and couldn't find him. Without Joey there is no way you can win. You're going to look really bad losing to me in front of the TV stations and your father.) Ricky thinks. The Starr traitor looks at Seto, wanting the sees Seto looking back at him frustrated. But Seto isn't looking at Ricky, Seto is looking up to the window of the Starr Agency. Joey is at that window looking at Seto.

"When did Joey get back to Starr? I thought Seto is still looking for Joey!" Ricky grunts. He is upset to see Joey standing there in Starr office. He is more upset that Seto and Joey are staring at each other as if they are the only two people in the world. (Seto should only have eyes for me! Who does that gummy bear blonde thinks he is?) Ricky looks at Joey and thinks. Ricky shouts, "Come on, Joey! Get down here and sing the song! Are you afraid of me?"

"What in the…" Gozaburo shouts. Joey jumps out of the window and lands in the middle of the stage without even bending his knees. All the fan girls screams, "Joey is soooo cool!"

"What do you think you are doing you crazy mutt!" Seto yells madly.

Joey points to Ricky and says innocently, "he told me to get down here."

"Did he asks you to jump out from the window? NO, he didn't! Can't you just for once use that degenerated brain in your head! Who in the world would jump out from a window?" Seto yells.

"Hmm…sorry?" Joey says. The blonde just looks too cute to be mad at. The fan girls shouts, "aww…don't yell at him…"

"Just sing, don't waist our time." Seto sighs. Joey beams, "Hai!"

Ricky is even more upset now. Seto never yelled or sighs. Joey is the first to make Seto shows any emotions. To even upset Ricky more is that Joey is dancing salsa and singing in Spanish perfectly! Joey is so hot all the girls forget to scream. They just stand there staring at Joey mesmerized.

"Joey works the song better than you do, you lost." Seto says.

"Arigato! You guys are too kind!" Joey says after he finishes the song. The fans scream.

Pegasus asks Joey, "how did you learn to sing in Spanish and dance Salsa?" The blonde answers, "I didn't. I just learned from watching Ricky."

"You're smart enough to perform a song just by watching it once but you're stupid enough to jump out from a window." Seto says.

Ricky gets back on the stage and music starts to play. Pegasus says, "Stops talking, Ricky is giving Joey another challenge. Let Joey watch Ricky's performance so Joey can learn."

But Joey isn't watching Ricky, he is watching Seto. Seto's stoic face turns annoyed the moment the music plays. "What's the matter, Seto?" Joey asks. Seto grunts, "nothing."

"That song is 'Overreacting'. Seto wrote that song when he was the teen idol of Starrs." Pegasus says.

"Seto was a teen idol?" Joey asks. Pegasus nod, "Seto was a great teen idol and he had what it took to be The Super Star, but he retired his singing career and became Ricky's manager. Seto used all his effort to promote Ricky so Ricky could get to the top."

"Seto wrote this song to be his last song. He was going to sing it at his last concert but Ricky wanted the song. Seto gave the song to Ricky because Seto really loved Ricky." Pegasus says.

Ricky starts singing,  
_I'm not overreacting when I go crazy,  
everytime you talk to another guy.  
I'm not being unreasonable when I get mad  
when other guys try to get close to you.  
I'm only acting so crazy,  
because you're the only one for me.  
So I can't stop getting upset  
when other people try to talk to you…  
_

"It's a beautiful song." Joey closes his eyes and listens to the lyric.

"It was more beautiful when Seto sang it. Seto would have been a great hit with that song." Cecilia says.

Joey blinks. He can't imagine Seto writes or sings a song like that no matter how hard he tries. O.o

"The single of this song was on top of the chat for over 5 weeks. This is the song that made Ricky a super star; Voize asked Ricky to join them after hearing this song, and Ricky dumped Seto and left for Voize after that." Pegasus says, "that song was suppose to be the token of Seto's love to Ricky. But now the song is nothing more than a reminder of Ricky's dumping Seto. It's a token of Ricky's betrayal to Seto."

Ricky finishes the song and says to Joey, "go on, sing the song. All you know is pretend you are me and sings all my songs."

"For all your information, Joey sings the Riders' songs. Those are Joey's songs now because Joey is the lead singer of the Riders. You don't owns those songs anymore when you left the Raiders." Pegasus says. Ricky says, "I sang those songs. No matter how you put it, this thing here is just a wannabe who sings all the songs that I sang."

"How about I sing something else then?" Joey asks.

"You are not going to sing 'Overreacted'?" Seto asks.

"Nah. You don't like to hear that song, right? I'll sing something else." Joey gets up on stage.

"Hi, you mind if I borrow that, please?" Joey points to the guitar and asks the musician. The artist gives Joey the guitar and Joey puts it over his shoulder.

In Yami's art studio, Yugi is working on his manga when he hears giggling. He looks up and sees all his coworkers gathering around the TV. "What are you guys doing?" The manga-ka asks.

"We're just watching MTV. You want to take a look at our new crush?" Yugi's coworkers ask.

"Joey." Yugi says as he looks at the TV.

The TV is broadcasting Voize challenges Starr. The blonde smiles, "hi, this is a song I wrote myself. I hope you like it…  
_Before the beginning of time,  
you and me exist as one  
and we live happily in the timeless abyss.  
Then the big boom separate heaven and earth,  
and blast the two of us far apart.  
Even since then, I have been incomplete,  
I keep searching and searching,  
hoping some day we can be together again.  
If I can see you again  
I'll climb the Giza a thousand times.  
We belongs together,  
I'll look for you even if it takes forever and ever.  
No matter how hard it is, how long it takes,  
I'll never give up my hope until we're one again.  
Please trust in me, trust in the love I have for you.  
Believe in our love, we'll meet again.  
Even the seven deserts cannot separate us.  
Our love bind us together,  
we will be one again.  
Our love bind us together,  
we will be one again._

All the girls melt with Joey's songs. "That's the most wonderful song I've even heard. It's like he is really heart broken about being separated from his love, and wants to get his love back." One of the girls says.

"I can feels how strong his love is. He is determined to find his lover even if he had to go to the end of the world. The love is so strong!" Another girl says.

Yugi lowers his head. His body starts trembling lightly.

"Yugi! Are you crying?" The girls ask Yugi. The boy whips away his tears.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I'm going to go, see you guys later, okay?" Yugi smiles and leaves the studio.

Back at the Starr Agency, Joey bows to the fangirls. "Thank you! You guys are too kind!" the blonde says.

"Joey! I love you! You're amazing!" All the girls are so touched by the song they're all crying.

"Joey won, Ricky. You might be able to get those girls scream, but you will never get those girls to cry like that." Seto says to Ricky.

Joey gets of the stage. Cecilia smiles to the blonde, "You wrote that song? That's so sweet!"

Joey rubs the back of his neck and blushes, "I hope I didn't make a fool out of myself up there! I was so silly!"

"You are not silly! You're amazing! How can you write a song like that?" Pegasus asks.

"I got inspired by a friend." Joey smiles.

"This is not over!" Ricky says.

"It is over for today. You have wasted enough of our time and Joey is suppose to be resting." Seto says.

"I'm fine! I don't need to rest." Joey smiles. Seto eyes him. Joey blinks, "hmm…I think I need to rest. It's nice of you to come over, Ricky. Thank you, I have a great time."

Joey extends his hand to Ricky. Ricky pushes the hand away. "Next time, Joey. Next time I'm going to crush you like a bug!" Ricky yells and gets back on the bus.

"Get back inside before you fainted again. This time I'm not carrying you." Seto says.

"Hai." Joey beams gets back into the Starr Agency. Ricky notices Seto's mouth curls up a little when Seto watches Joey.

(Seto is smiling to Joey! How dare Joey steal Seto away from me! I'm gonna makes Joey pays.) Ricky flames as Voize bus drives away.

Seto gets back inside the Starr Agency. "Oh, I'm too tired to deal with this." Seto sits down and rubs his temple.

"Here, black and extra strong, just the way you like it." Someone says to Seto. Seto looks up and sees Gozaburo hanging him a cup of coffee.

"Arigato, sir." Seto says. Gozaburo says, "good job today. I had a great time. I really love to stay but my plane is leaving soon so I got to get going."

"You're leaving? I thought you're coming to see Joey." Seto says.

"Nah, I think there is a rule somewhere that you're not suppose to steal your SON's boyfriend." Gozaburo says.

Seto screams at once, "Joey Is Not My BoyF…" he then realizes Gozaburo is calling him son.

"hmm…you want me to take you to the airport?" Seto asks.

"No, thanks. What I want you to do now is to go to Joey and asks him out for dinner." Gozaburo says, "and call me sometimes, okay?"

"Goodbye, sir." Seto says. Gozaburo heads toward the door, before he leaves, he turns around to Seto and says, "I'm proud of you, boy."

Seto smiles. He takes a sip of the coffee and heads toward the room where Joey is.

TBC…


	11. Ryou and Bakura, Angel and Killer

You Are My Super Star  
Chapter 11—Ryou and Bakura, the Angel and the Killer  
by YYY

Seto gets into the back room of Starr Agency and sees Joey ironing a shirt. "What are you doing here?" Seto asks.

"I'm just cleaning this suit so I can return it to you." Joey says.

Seto watches as Joey hangs the white suit up and puts a cover over the suit. It's the suit that Seto gave to Joey the first day they met.

"I tried to not get it dirty, but it's hard when I'm dancing on the stage. I made sure I clean all the stain." Joey says, "I know you said to throw it away, but I can tell you love this suit. You were just saying that the suit is for trash so I will wear the suit."

"You put too much thoughts in it. I don't want this suit anymore." Seto says.

"Alright, then. I will leave the suit here anyway. You can put the suit away later. I'm gonna get out of here." Joey says.

"Wait." Seto says, "that suit was really important to me. That's the first suit I got. I brought it for my job interview at Starr. I kept it as a memento."

"Thanks for letting me borrow it." Joey smiles.

"Come on, we're going out for dinner."

"Yay, dinner!" Joey cheers. He follows Seto and the two of them walk to a Vietnam Restaurant. The two of them have noodles in a bamboo room.

"I love Vietnamese noodles. Thank you, Seto. You're so nice!" Joey cheers. Seto just yawns.

"Are you tired?" Joey asks Seto.

"Of course I'm tire. I was looking for you the whole night last night!" Seto answers.

"You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, the boss wanted to see you so bad. Listen, Joey, do you want me to make you a super star? A star bigger than Ricky?" Seto says.

Joey stops eating. The blonde stirs the noodles with his chopsticks. "This is the first time you didn't call me mutt." Joey says.

"What?" Seto asks.

"I was wondering why you will take me out to dinner. You were being so nice to me. Calling me by my name. You want me to be a star for your agency and to make your boss happy and to make Ricky jealous, is that it?"

"I do want you to be a star for my agency, but…"

"It's okay. You don't have to be nice to me, I'll be the lead singer for Raiders!"

"Is that what you think I'm doing? Being nice to you and sweet talking you so you'll be my star?"

"I don't mean it that way!"

"I'm not blaming you. I can understand why you think that way. I'm twisted. Ricky said today that I would hire people to hurt you if I can get some publicity; and I really would. I'm very demented person."

"He must have hurt you really bad." Joey says.

"He didn't hurt me. I never loved him. We're just together cause we want to see who can upset the other one more. It was a sick relationship."

"He did hurt you. You loved him. It pains you deeply when he played you; so you pretend you were playing him too and you don't care. But you do care about him a lot. If you don't there is no way you can write a song like 'overreacted'. Deep inside you still love him." Joey continues to play with his noodles.

Seto watches Joey and grins, "are you jealous?"

"What?" Joey looks up.

"You love me and you are jealous of Ricky cause I went out with him before, right?"

"I…" Joey blushes.

Seto says, "my boss…I mean…my dad really loves me."

"Huh?"

"My dad always gives me everything I wanted. When I was young, I wanted to be a singer, so he hired Pegasus and formed Starr to promote me. My dad spent lots money on me, and he used a lot of connection to get me to the top. At the peak of my career I fell for Ricky. And you know the rest."

"You stopped singing so you can be Ricky's manager, Ricky became famous and left you for Voize because Voize is bigger than Starr."

"Since Ricky was our only big star, my agency pretty much go bankrupt afterward." Seto says, "my dad comes to my rescue at once. He was going to fix Starr. But I don't want him to. I wanted to fix it myself cause I messed it up. I wanted to use my own power to put Starr to the top."

"That's admirable."

"Right now, the most important thing to me is Starr. I want the best for Starr. And Joey, you're the best."

"I am?"

"From the first moment I saw you, I know you're best of the best. You're mesmerizing, people just drawn to you. If I have your help I can take Starr to the top. I'm not asking to be your manager because I want to get back at my ex. I'm asking you to be your manager because I believe in you." Seto says.

"Seto!" Tristan comes in the restaurant.

"Hey, Tristan!" Joey smiles.

"Hey, sorry Duke and I missed the challenge this afternoon. We supposed to be there to support you. But we were out last night the whole night, we didn't get up until the challenge started." Tristan says.

"Don't worry about it. I managed." Joey smiles.

"You were great." Tristan says.

"What are you doing here?" Seto asks Tristan.

"I came here to look for the two of you. There are a whole bunch of e-mails addressed to Joey after this afternoon performance." Tristan says.

"Yeah," Tristan says, "we don't want to open Joey's e-mails, but the mailbox is going to max pretty soon, so I come to see if Joey wants to go back and read those mails."

"Sure." Joey says.

"Let's head back then." Seto says. They head back to the agency and Joey starts reading e-mail.

"So, what did the mails say?" Tristan asks.

"They want my song's lyrics, and they wants to know when will the single of the song comes out." Joey says.

"So, Joey, What do you want to do about it?" Pegasus asks.

"I would love to stay here and make a single for the song; but I come here to look for someone. I need to go and find him." Joey says.

"Then go." Seto says.

"You'll let him go?" Pegasus asks Seto. "You're the one who said we need to find him. Now that we find him you want to let him go?"

"I went to look for him to ask him to be our star, not force him to be our star. If he has something he need to do, we can't force him to stay." Seto says.

"Give me a couple of days. If I'm able to finish what I wanted to do I will come back to make a single for you all. I promise." Joey says.

"You're worth waiting for, boy. We'll have the recording room ready for you." Pegasus says.

"I'll try my best to come back here, Sayonara." Joey bows and leaves.

"I hope he does come back." Cecilia says.

Seto puts on his jacket and heads out the door. Pegasus asks, "hey, going home already?"

"No, I'm following that clueless mutt. He is so naïve, he might be kidnapped by someone if I just let him loose on the street. If he is looking for someone he can probably use some help too." Seto says before he leaves.

At the Voize Agency, a pretty boy with silver hair knocks on the door of Ricky's office. "You want to see me, sir?" The boy asks.

"Hey, Ryou. Come on in. How are you doing?" Ricky asks.

"I'm doing fine, sir."

"Have a seat. You want something to drink?"

"No thanks." Ryou sits down, "what can I do for you?"

"When I walked pass you earlier, I heard you singing the song Joey sang at the challenge. Do you like Joey?"

"No! I'm a junior of Voize. I'll never listen to the songs of the singers of other agency." Ryou says at once. The truth is, Ryou really loved that song.

"Don't worry. I don't mind. I'm not as good as Joey at the challenge; I'll accept my defeat. Joey is really good, is he?"

"Joey is really good. He is so talented and he got such an amazing voice." Ryou smiles.

"Ryou, you got an amazing voice. You can be as good as Joey. I want to make you a big star, even bigger than Joey."

"I can never be as good as Joey!"

"Trust me, you can. You're sweeter and cuter than Joey. I'm gonna make you a big star." Ricky says to Ryou, "now, go home and rest. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir. Good night." Ryou bows and leaves the office.

"Bakura, your brother is gone. You can come out now." Ricky says. Another silver hair boy walks out from behind the curtains. Bakura looks just like Ryou, except Bakura is neither sweet nor cute. Bakura looks dangerous.

"I'm sorry I can't let your brother see you; but if they found out I took you out of the institute, they will catch you and bring you back." Ricky says to Bakura.

"It's okay. I don't want him to see me anyway." Bakura sits down at the table and asks Ricky, "do you really mean it when you say you want to make my twin brother a star?"

"Of course! It's Ryou's dream to be a singer, and I really want to help him achieve that dream. However, Ryou can't do it if he keeps thinking he is not as good as Joey."

"Who is this Joey?"

"Joey is someone that Ryou really, really like. You heard what Ryou said. 'Joey is really good! Joey is so talented! Joey got an amazing voice!' It's not good for Ryou to worship Joey like that."

"Ryou worshipped Joey?" Bakura asks.

"If Ryou keeps obsessing Joey like that, Ryou will never be the best. Sometime I wish there is no Joey. If Joey isn't here then I can really make Ryou a star."

"Are you saying that if Joey disappear, Ryou will be a star?"

"Yes! I will make Ryou the biggest star in music history if Joey isn't in my way."

"That can be easily arranged."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't need to know. Just concentrate on making Ryou the biggest star on earth. I'll take care of Joey for you." Bakura stands up and leaves the room.

Ricky sits back and lights a cigarette. "Making Ryou a star? Ha, don't make me laugh." Ricky says as he puffs out a cloud of smoke.

Ricky hates Bakura. In Ricky's opinion there is no way in a million years will Bakura become a singer. Ricky just said that because he wants to get rid of Joey.

Ricky always knew Ryou had a twin brother who is really mentally unstable and very violent. There was this one time the school newspaper made fun of Ryou's acting in a school play; and Bakura burns down the whole office of the school paper. Bakura is obsessed with Ryou and he will do anything for Ryou. If Joey is in the way of Ryou stardom, Bakura will not hesitate in killing Joey.

Ricky intentionally tells Bakura that Ryou worships Joey so Bakura will be insanely mad at Joey. Bakura likes Ryou and it makes Bakura extremely jealous if there is someone Ryou like. And the mad and jealous Bakura will most certainly kill Joey. That is why Ricky tracks down the metal hospital that Bakura stayed in and free Bakura.

"Go, Bakura. Go kill Joey!" Ricky laughs. This evil man is using Ryou to lure Bakura into killing Joey.

"Where did that silly mutt go now?" Seto grunts as he walks down the street trying to find Joey.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Pegasus asks Seto.

"What are you doing here?" Seto asks.

"I come to help you look, of course. You're still a kid. I can't let you walk on the street like this at night."

"I'm fine." Seto says.

"We'll look for Joey together. Let's go."

Pegasus and Seto walks down the busy night streets of Tokyo. There are people everywhere. "This place is too crowded. I can never find Joey in here." Seto says.

"Don't worry. We'll find him. We just have to be a little more patient." Pegasus says. "He is Joey, everyone will not be able to forget a guy like Joey if they lay eyes on him. We just have to ask around and we'll find him."

"Seto?" someone calls. Seto turns around and sees Yugi standing there.

"Hey, you're the Manga-ka who got Joey's cell phone." Seto says, "What are you doing here?"

"I come to return the cell phone to Joey." Yugi says.

"That's nice of you, thank you." Pegasus says.

"Actually, I come to talk to Joey. You see, Joey was trying to help me, but I was too stubborn and confused to see I need help so I shoved Joey out of the door and lock the door. " Yugi says, "so I want to apologize to Joey."

"Well, Joey had gone off somewhere, and we're still looking for him." Seto says.

"Can I look for him with you guys then?" Yugi asks.

"Sure. Thanks for you help." Pegasus answers.

After about half an hour of searching, Seto finally find a girl who saw Joey. "Tall, blonde, with a pair of big brown eyes, right? I remember him, he had a big smile. He went to the Shinbashi Rainbow Inn Capsule Hotel." The girl says.

"Poor thing. He must be too tired and wanted to rest before he goes and find his friend." Pegasus says.

"Let's go and check on him." Seto says. Yugi nods.

TBC…


	12. Joey is in Trouble!

You are my Super Star  
Chapter 12—Joey is in trouble!  
by YYY

At the capsule hotel, Joey crawl into the tiny space made with thin white fiberglass. He pulls down the small thin curtain door and then lay down on the narrow mattress on the floor. "Hey, this is so much fun! I feel like I'm in my bedroom again!" Joey grins. (Joey is the moon rabbit. He used to sleep in the tunnel inside the underground of the moon garden.)

Although the capsule hotel room is only as big as the back seat of a car, it got everything. There is electronics console in the capsule wall and a TV above his knees. "This place is so cool. I want to play with everything in here, but I have something important to do." Joey says.

The moon bunny closes his eyes. His soul slowly leaves his body and a tunnel appears in front of him. He travels down tunnel until he reaches the Acheron River. The Charon is sitting on a ferry, waiting for the travelling soul to board. Joey turns back into a little bunny and hops onto the ferry and hides under a chair.

"The trip to the underworld is starting, hang on." The Charon says. The ferry slowly moves forward.

(Don't worry, Yugi. I'll get Yami back for you.) The bunny thinks.

Back to the human world, Yugi, Seto and Pegasus have arrived at the capsule inn. "Where is the Joey?" Yugi asks.

"He is suppose to be in that Capsule over there." Seto says.

Yugi walks up to the front of the capsule and says, "Joey, I know you're in there. Can we talk?"

There are no responds.

"Joey, I know you're mad at me and I don't deserve to be forgiven for kicking you out of my place. I'm really sorry. I believe you now! Please talk to me." Yugi says.

Seto doesn't like it. Something isn't right. "Mutt, get out of there now!" Seto says.

"Don't yell at Joey." Pegasus says.

"Get him out of there now." Seto says.

"What's the matter?" Yugi asks.

"Joey is too dumb to hold a grunt. There is no way that mutt will not forgive you if you say sorry. Something isn't right with him." Seto says and opens the curtain.

"Joey?" Pegasus calls.

Yugi touches Joey and says, "Don't worry. He is just sleeping."

Suddenly, a strong image pushes into Yugi's head. A demon flies right at Yugi's face. Yugi screams and jumps away. Seto catches Yugi and asks, "what's the matter?"

"Nothing!" Yugi says.

Other people stick their head out of their capsule and see what's going on. Yugi bows to them and says, "sorry I bothered you guys."

The other people stick their head back into their capsule and go back to sleep.

"Is that Joey?" A guy comes in and asks. The guy has golden hair and light peach skin just like Joey.

Seto picks up Joey and holds Joey in his hand. "Who are you?" Seto asks the blonde stranger.

"Who I am is not your business. I come to get Joey. Hang him over." The blonde says.

"If you think I'm just going to give Joey to you, then you're crazy." Seto holds Joey tight.

Two more guys come in. One of them have brown hair and the other one has wine red hair. The brown hair guy smiles kindly and says, "Sanzo, don't be like that."

"Who are you people?" Seto says.

The brown hair guy says, "pardon my friend's rudeness. We're Joey's friends. Joey's family asks us to come here and take Joey home."

"I'm not going to let Joey go unless I heard from him that you guys are his friends and he wants to go with you guys." Seto says.

"Please, can't you tell that Joey is different from you guys? He doesn't belong here. It's not safe for him to be here." The guy with brown hair says. "Let us take him back to where he belongs."

"I'm not going to let you guys have him." Seto says.

"You can't stop us." Sanzo says. It looks like they're gonna fight.

"Wait!" Yugi shouts, "Joey isn't here."

"Joey is right here." Sanzo says.

"His body is here, but his soul is gone." Yugi says.

"What do you mean?" Sanzo asks Yugi.

"Joey's soul is travelling to Limbo." Yugi says.

"What?" The brown hair stranger says. He touches Joey's forehead and says, "The boy is right, Sanzo. Joey's soul is gone."

"Why the hell is Joey doing in Limbo?" Sanzo asks Yugi.

"To look for Yami. Someone in Limbo kidnapped Yami; and Joey wants to get Yami back." Yugi says.

"This fool! He has gone and done it again." Sanzo grunts. "When will he ever learn?"

"You guys have to help Joey. He is in trouble." Yugi says.

"Do you know who these people are?" Pegasus asks Yugi.

"I can't tell you." Yugi says, "if I tell you, you will think I'm crazy."

"Just tell us." Seto says.

"If my guess is right, these people are from heaven." Yugi says, "right?"

"Heaven?" Pegasus asks.

"Take a close look at Joey. Don't you two remember him? You two met him before!" Joey says.

"What do you mean?" Pegasus asks.

"Joey is the bunny of the moon! We all played with him when we were young. Try to remember! When you were a kid, you went up to the moon every night when you're dreaming. You went to Joey's garden and played with Joey." Yugi says.

"You draw too many manga, Yugi…" Pegasus laughs.

Seto is quiet. Pegasus looks at him, "Seto?"

Then suddenly, Pegasus remembers. He remembers how when he was young, he will go up to the moon every night after he sleeps. "Usagi…"Pegasus mutters.

"I bet this three guys here are from heaven. They come here to talk Joey back to the moon." Yugi says.

"This is all too strange. It must be a group hypnosis or something…no way this is for real." Pegasus says.

"It's not group hypnosis. I'm from the heaven. The Jade Emperor is my uncle, and he gives me an order to take the bunny back to the moon kingdom." Sanzo says.

"This is all too crazy." Pegasus says.

"There is no time to be non-believer! Joey's life is in danger! The demons are after him! I saw it in a vision!" Yugi says.

"Demons? This is getting more and more weird." Pegasus says.

"Please! We have to go to the Limbo now!" Yugi says to Sanzo, "you must know a way to get there!"

"Limbo is not for the living. Bunny was able to go in there because he is small. We're not small, we can't just waltz in there. The only way we can get in there is if we're dead." The Sanzo says.

"Stupid mutt." Seto grunts. Pegasus asks, "you're believing all these?"

"There is a way to get to Limbo. If you're in coma, you might be able to get there." Seto says.

"What? How do you know?" Sanzo asks Joey.

"Because I have been to Limbo. I tried to kill myself once and I ended up there. But the doctor revives me before anything bad happened to me." Seto says, "if I'm in a coma again, I can probably get back in the Limbo."

"Are you crazy? You can't put yourself in a coma right now! You were trying to kill yourself that time! You were in a coma! There is no way that can work for real. You're probably delusional and imagining stuff! This whole thing is crazy!" Pegasus says, "why would you believe in any of these?"

"I'm not going to lose Joey." Seto says.

"So what are you planning to do? Kill yourself?' Pegasus asks.

"Don't be stupid." Seto says, "I'm gonna drug myself."

"Are you out of your mind?" Pegasus screams.

"Do any of you have any other ideas?" Seto asks, "listen, Either we stand around here the whole night, or I drug myself and go to Limbo."

"You think that will work, Hakkai?" Sanzo asks the heaven being with brown hair.

"I'm not sure you can end up in Limbo. Besides, even if you end up in Limbo, how are you going to fight demons?" Hakkai asks.

"I fight insurance people, paparazzi and rival agencies every day." Seto says.

"I can't let you do that! Your father is going to kill me!" Pegasus says, "why are you doing this?"

"Because I can feel that Joey is scared." Seto says.

"You can't drug yourself! You just can't!" Pegasus shouts.

"Let's just go and do this now. We wasted enough time." Seto heads out. Pegasus shouts, "Seto, wait!"

Yugi runs after Seto. Pegasus and the three heaven beings follow them. They arrive at Seto's home and Seto talks out a medicine box. There are tons of pills in there. "This bottle of pills are going to put me under, and the needles is going to bring me back. The longest time I can stay under is 15 minutes. After 15 minutes, you have to give me the injection." If you don't I will die." Seto says.

"For the last time, Seto, don't do this! This is too dangerous! Please!" Pegasus shouts.

"Just give me the injection." Seto says.

"Seto, are you sure you can take all these pills?" Yugi asks worried.

"I don't know. I never took this much before. I double my dosage." Seto swallows all the pills in his hands and drinks some water.

Seto never feels this high in his entire life. His whole world is spinning. The vertigo feelings are like a roller coaster ride that will not end. Then, all of a sudden, his whole world blacks out.

At the Limbo, the bunny is running as fast as he can. His leg is really bad. When he was hiding under the chair on the Charon's ferry when a demon pushes the chair away. "Hmm! Look what we have here? A yummy bunny! Oh, I'm going to have so much fun eating you!" The demon says.

Joey jumps away right before the demon catches him. The moon bunny got away but his leg was injured by the demon attacks. Joey jumps down the river Acheron and swims to the shore. All the lost soul in the river tries to grab Joey, but Joey manages to struggle away.

Joey gets on shore and starts running like mad. The demons are all chasing him cause the meat of the moon bunny is the most tender and sweet meat in the galaxy. "I was being so careful! How did those demons find me?" Joey asks.

Joey runs to a place that has mountains and mountains of bones. He trips and falls on a bunch of skulls. The little bunny screams. "This place is scary!" Joey cries.

The demon is getting closer. The little bunny hides behinds a bunch of skulls. (Please don't see me…please don't see me…Please go away…Please go away….) Joey cries silently. The demons kick away the skulls and shouts, "Got you!"

Joey screams. The demons are about to grab the bunny when someone wracks one of the demons in his head. The demon falls to the ground. Joey sees Seto standing there with a femur bone in hands. Seto fights off the other demons.

"This guy got really strong bone. He must have drank a lot of milk…" Seto says as he throws away femur he used as a weapon.

The bunny changes back into the human form of Joey. "Seto, what are you doing here?" Joey asks.

"I come to take you back. You have 15 minutes to go look for your friend. After that you're coming with me." Seto says.

"But I won't know where to start…" Joey says. Without Yugi, there is no way of telling the whereabouts of Yami.

"Are you looking for Yami?" A little girl asks Joey.

"Yes! You know where he is?" Joey asks.

"He is in that cave over there." The girls points to a cave.

"thanks." Joey runs.

"Joey! wait! Don't…" Seto begins to shout. Joey runs into the cave.

"…run into the cave." Seto finishes his sentense and sighs, "you dumb mutt, even a moron can see it's a trap."

Joey enters the cave and a giant cage falls on top of him. A woman in black walks up to the cage and says, "Hello, bunny. Nice of you to come and see me."

"Anuradha! You're the one who kidnapped Yami!" Joey shouts.

"Yes, I hated that little boy Yugi. His sappy manga gave so many people so many dreams. I won't have an annoying little boy giving people dreams." The lady says.

"So you took away Yami to destroy Yugi dreams." Joey says.

"Yes, I did. I'm the destroyer of dreams, after all. So what took you so long? I have been waiting forever." Anuradha says.

"You know I'm coming?" Joey asks.

TBC…


	13. Can't go Home

You are My Super Star  
Chapter 13—Can't Go Home  
by YYY

"You know I'm coming?" Joey asks.

"Of course. Who did you think gave you the info that Yami is kidnapped in Limbo?" Anuradha says. "It was a trap to lure you here. After Yami died, I saw you following Yami in Limbo. I realize that you and Yami must be friends. I kidnapped Yami so you'll come and get him."

"This is all a trap to get me here?" Joey says.

"Of course! You're the bunny of the moon, the guardian of dreams. You and I are like mortal enemies. I waited for milleniums for a chance to kill you." Anuradha laughs, "but I never get to leave the Limbo, so I can't hurt you. When I see you coming to the Limbo to send Yami on his journey, I can't miss this chance to kill you. I took Yami so you'll be back to Limbo to search for him. I got it all planned out, you sneak into Limbo to play, the demons go and get you. I even told that demons where you were hiding!"

"That's why the demons know where to find me!" Joey says.

"Yeah, I was watching you the moment you entered Limbo. And the demons would have eaten you, if your friend there didn't show up in time to save you. By the way, he doesn't look too good." Anuradha says.

"Seto?" Joey calls.

Seto is kneeing disappearing. "My time is running out."

--In the human world—

Yugi shouts, "how come he is still not moving? Didn't you give him the injection already?"

"I did!" Pegasus shouts.

"Are you sure you're doing it correctly?" Yugi shouts.

"I don't know! I was never a drug user when I was young." Pegasus shouts, "I never used a needle in my entire life."

Hakkai checks Seto's pulse. "He is getting weak. He is going to be gone really soon if we don't get him back." Hakkai says.

"Come on, Seto! Wake up!" Pegasus shouts.

--Back in the Limbo—

Seto is losing consciousness. He tries to keep a clear head but he can feel his soul being pulled away from the Limbo. Anuradha laughs, "Seto is going to be gone soon, and no one is going to save you. You're going to be my dinner for tonight! I'm craving for bunny foot."

--At human world—

Hakkai shouts, "we are going to lose Seto! We have to do something!"

"He is not breathing!" Yugi shouts.

"Give him CPR now!" Sanzo shouts. Hakkai does so at once.

"Come on, Seto! Wake up!" Yugi cries.

--At Limbo—

Anuradha takes the bunny and heads to the stove. "How should I cook you, bunny? Should I steam you? Grill you? Or should I bake you?" The dream destroyer says to the bunny.

Seto says weakly, "leave the bunny alone."

Anuradha says to Seto, "Go back to your world, human. Your body is not going to be able to last much longer without a soul. If you don't go back now your body will die and your soul will not be able to get back to human world."

"Seto, go back! You can't stay here!" Joey says.

"If your soul cannot go back to human world, you will have to go the world of the dead. Or you can stay at the Limbo forever." Anuradha laughs. The witch lady puts the moon rabbit on the stove.

Seto watches as the witch starts the fire. The small helpless bunny struggles fruitlessly on the fire. Seto stands up and shouts, "I Said LEAVE THE RABBIT ALONE!"

"Seto! No!" Joey shouts.

--At Human world—

Hakkai puts Seto down. "Seto is dead." Hakkai said.

"No!" Pegasus shouts, "You stupid crazy stubborn eccentric son of a…"

Yugi senses something wrong with Joey. He walks up to Joey and touches Joey's nose. "Joey isn't breathing!" Yugi exclaims.

"What? Something must have happened down there in Limbo!" Hakkai says.

Yugi watches Joey and Seto lying in front of his eyes. "First is Yami, then now Usagi and his lover. I must be bad luck. Anyone who comes close to me die. I killed them all."

"Don't blame yourself." Pegasus says.

Yugi takes Seto's pills bottle and says, "Let me just take this and kill myself." Yugi says.

"Are you crazy! Give me the bottle now!" Pegasus shouts.

"No!" Yugi shouts.

"I'm going to go down there." Sanzo says.

"You can't go there! The air down there is poisonous to us! If we go down there the air will erode our body." Hakkai says.

"It's better than standing here and do nothing." Sanzo says.

"But how are you going to find them in Limbo? It has no boundaries! It goes on for eternity!" Hakkai says.

"The little boy will be my guide." Sanzo says.

Yugi looks at Sanzo. Sanzo says, "your love for Yami and Joey is a unbreakable bond if you really love them enough to die for them. I can just use your love as a guide."

"Don't be crazy! If you are lost down there you'll disappear forever. No afterlife, no reincarnation!" Hakkai shouts.

"Even if I disappear it doesn't make any difference. It's not like there is something here that make me want to live." Sanzo says.

"Don't do this! There are two bodies here already! We don't need another one!" Hakkai shouts.

"I'm ordered to take Joey back, and I'll do whatever it takes to carry out my order." Sanzo says.

"But…" Hakkai says.

"I can do it." Yugi says, "trust me. I can guide you to Yami and Joey."

"Fine, then I'll go." Sanzo says.

--Back in the Limbo—

Seto pushes the witch away and picks up the small bunny. "Are you okay?" Seto asks.

Joey is coughing since a lot of smoke from the cooking fire gets into his lung, but there is not burn mark on the bunny. "Why do you do this? You're dead now!" Joey yells.

"I will die a thousand times before I let this woman put her hands on you." Seto says.

"You're merely a human! What makes you think you can stop my demons?" Anuradha asks.

A group of demons attack Seto and Joey. All the demons are 9ft tall, 1000 pounds, scary looking and has strength to crush a pick up truck with on punch. "I'm going to squash you into a prune and then I'm going to make dinner with Joey." Anuradha says.

The gigantic monster is about to squash Joey when Sanzo appears in front of the demons. Sanzo's body glows a golden light that blinds the demons and makes them fall down. "Give it up, witch. They're coming with me." Sanzo says.

"I'm not afraid of you. I know that you're in pain. The air here is lethal to you. You're in pain right now cause the atmosphere here is eating your skin." Anuradha says. "You might be Jade Emperor's all powerful nephew on the upper worlds, but here you're just another looser."

"I said, give it up. Even with half of my power I can still take you on with no problem." Sanzo says.

"I still have friends here." Anuradha smiles. The vine of a ski-high Poison Ivy demon plants grabs Sanzo from behind. "Sanzo!" Joey shouts as he tries to pull the vines away.

"Get out! Now!" Sanzo shouts.

"Yeah, right. Like this mutt is going to go just because you tell him too." Seto says. Seto and Joey pull the poison vines off Sanzo. The three of them then run to the ice block that is imprisoning Yami.

"Get him out of there!" Sanzo says to Joey.

Joey cases a spell to melt Yami's ice while Seto and Sanzo fight off the demons. "Come on! Come on!" Joey shouts. The ice melts slowly around Yami.

Seto and Sanzo try to fight off the demons but they are failing fast. Seto has a hard time since he never fights demons before. Sanzo is taking a heavy beating since the air is too much for Sanzo. He can't breath anymore and his skin is burning like fire. The usually powerful Sanzo has no strength and no speed today at all so the demon manages to put serious damages on him.

A demon punches Sanzo. Sanzo flies across the room and slams into the wall. Joey shouts, "Sanzo!"

"Melt the ice! Don't stop!" Sanzo yells. The demon attacks Sanzo again. By now Sanzo is covered in cuts and bruises.

The ice finally melts and Yami falls down to the ground. "Cold." Yami says weakly.

"Don't worry, you're okay now. I'm going to take you back to Yugi." Joey says as he picks up Yami.

"You two are going to stay here!" The dark witch shouts. She shoots ice blade to Joey and Yami. The demons are holding Seto and Sanzo down so the two of them can do nothing but watch Joey dodging the ice blade in fear.

"Ouch!" Joey cries in pain as one of the blades cut his thigh. The moon bunny falls to the floor.

"You're all going to die in here!" The witch shouts. She raises and ice blade towards Joey and Yami while the demon raises their axes toward Seto and Sanzo.

All four of them thought this is the end of them. There are no way they can get out of that alive. Suddenly, a bright light shines in the sky. Two dragons appear in the middle of the light. Thunder and lightening send down from the sky and destroy all the demons that are attacking Sanzo and Seto.

"The twin dragons!" Anuradha shouts.

"How dare you use stupid scam to try kill our bunny!" The prince of light shouts as he flies down from the sky. He knocks Anuradha away from Joey and Yami.

"Your highness!" Joey shouts.

"Hello, bunny. Sorry I'm late." The Prince smiles and hugs Joey.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Can you guys walk by yourself?" The prince asks.

"I'm okay, but I don't think Seto can walk by himself." Sanzo says.

"I'm fine." Seto mutters. The prince looks at Seto.

"Joey, your leg is wounded. It'll be hard for you to carry Yami. Why don't I carry Yami and you help Seto?" The prince says.

"Yes, your highness." Joey says. The bunny gives Yami to the prince of light.

"I can walk by myself." Seto says.

"You know you can't. Come on. It may be okay for you to stay here but Sanzo and I are gonna turn into mummy if we don't get out of here soon." The prince says.

Seto puts his arms around Joey's shoulder and let Joey supports him. "You must be really hurting now…" Joey says.

They get back to the river of Acheron and get on the Charon's ferry again. Seto and Joey sit down at the front of the ferry, Sanzo and Yami lay down in the middle and the prince sit at the back with the Charon. "I'm tired." Joey says.

"Get some sleep then. You have been through a lot. I'll wake you when we get back to the land of living." The prince says.

Joey closes his eyes and rests his head on Seto's lap. The prince smiles and says, "isn't this romantic. Joey's head is on your lap, the two of you on a ferry, travelling down the steam."

"We're not travelling down the steam. We're going down the Acheron and there are soul swimming all around us." Seto says. Joey feels cold and so he rolls up into a ball to keep warm. The little bunny looks so cute when he sleeps Seto's eyes can't help but soften a little bit. The Starr director takes off his jacket and puts it on top of Joey.

"Bunny is lucky to have met you. You really do care about Joey." The prince of light says.

"I just need him to put my company back on track, that's all." Seto says.

"We have arrived at the land of the leaving." Charon informs. The gang gets off the boat and heads toward the gate.

"Wait one second." A man wearing a black suit with black sunglasses stop them.

"What's the matter?" The prince of light asks.

"Seto is dead. He cannot return to the land of the living. Since he killed himself, he has to go to hell and burns in the eternal fire." The man in black says.

"No!" Joey cries, "you can't take him to burn in eternal fire! He didn't kill himself! He did that to save me!"

"Joey, stop. I did kill myself and I will go with them." Seto says.

"No! You can't! You did that to save me."

"I made a choice to kill myself. I didn't have to take the pills, I didn't have to keep staying here. I choose to stay here by myself so I will take the consequences." Seto says.

"But…" Joey cries.

"Keep this mindless mutt out of trouble, you all. Hell knows what kind of troubles he will get himself into without me watching him." Seto says to the other.

"Let's go." The man in black says.

TBC…


	14. out of hell and in to the Graveyard

You're my Super Star  
Chapter 14—Out of hell and in to the Graveyard  
by YYY

"No! You're not going to be burning in the inferno because of me!" Joey shouts.

"Joey! Get back in here!" The prince shouts. He suddenly falls down to the ground.

"Prince! Your body is getting eat away by the air here, we have to go!" Sanzo says.

"I can't leave the bunny here!" The prince says.

"And I can't leave you here! The moon princess is going to kill me if I do!" Sanzo shouts.

"The bunny is the most important thing in the world to the princess, I can't let anything happen to the bunny!" The prince chases after Joey.

"Well, guess I'm going back too." Sanzo jumps back onto Charon's ferry.

"You guys! Make up your mind already! Are you going to the land of living or are you going to the land of dead?" Charon asks.

Seto walks up to the top of a volcano with the man in black. "This is going to be your new home." The man says to Seto.

Seto looks down and sees a bunch of condemned soul screaming in pain. Seto can feels how painful it is. To think that he is gonna get cooked forever and ever is making Seto scared. He tries to suppress his fear and acts clam. (I can do this.) Seto thinks. He takes a deep breath and gets ready to jump into the fire pit.

"Wait!" Joey shouts. The little bunny runs up to the volcano and jumps down into the fire.

The prince and Sanzo arrive. "Damn it! We're too late." The prince says.

"What do you think you're doing, you crazy mutt!" Seto shouts down to the pitt.

"You can go home now." Sanzo says, "if someone is willing to take your place in the inferno, your soul is free."

"That stupid mutt!" Seto shouts, "get him back up here! I'm not going to let that mutt get burn for me!"

"We can't do that. Joey is a condemned soul now. Nothing can get him back anymore." The man in black says.

"Fine! If he can't get back, then I'm going to join him!" Seto shouts and jumps into the pit of fire.

"Are you two crazy!" The man in black says, "you want to burn forever that bad?"

Joey drops into the pit of larva, and at once he can feels his whole body burning painfully. All his internal organs are burning. Suddenly, Joey sees Seto falling down into the larva next to him.

"Seto!" Joey screams.

"You stupid mutt! I'm going to beat you up so bad that you'll not dare to do anything dumb again!" Seto says, "what makes you think I'll let you be here all by yourself after I got all the way down here to get you?"

"I…" Joey is crying too bad to talk now. Seto holds Joey in his arms. The fire burn is getting more and more painful by the second.

Suddenly, the fire around them disappears. The two of them slowly float up to the air.

"What's going on?" Seto asks.

"I don't know." Joey says.

"If two people love each other enough to be willing to sacrificed their soul for each other in the inferno, their soul will be free from hell." The man in black says.

"Guess your love is too strong for the volcano," the prince says.

"Of course not. Who will love this clueless mutt? The inferno is afraid of the mutt spreading his craziness around so they let me take the mutt into the living world." Seto says, "if they let Joey stay here, he is going to bright up the whole hell. Everyone in the inferno pit is going to sing and dance in joy."

"Okay! Everyone is going to go home now. We're not going to leave anyone behind!" The prince says, "I'm a good caretaker damn it. I'm not going to lost any of you guys!"

"Hmm…your highness…" Joey asks, "Where is Yami?"

"Oh no! I left him at the gate to the living!" The prince runs to the river of soul.

"Going back?" Charon asks on the ferry.

"What took you so long?" The prince asks.

Charon points to Yami, "I was carrying him to my ferry, by the way, there is an extra charge for babysitting."

"Yami!" Joey says.

"Thank you." The prince says.

--In human world—

Sanzo and the Prince of Light appear in front of Yugi. Yugi asks at once, "you got them back?"

"Yes, you did a good job leading me there." Sanzo says.

"Hmm…who is this?" Yugi looks at the Prince.

"This is the prince of light, the moon princess' husband." Sanzo says.

"Just think of me as Joey's father." The Prince smiles.

Joey opens his eyes and shouts, "Yugi!"

"Joey!" Yugi runs up to Joey. The two boys hug each other tight. Yugi cries again; but this time, it's the tears of Joy.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Yugi says, "I'm so sorry I didn't believe in you before. Everything is right in front of my eyes. I can sense Yami calling me, I can hear him and see him every where, but I still won't help you. Thank you for finding Yami for me."

"Don't worry about that. That was really hard to believe." Joey smiles.

Seto soon opens his eyes too. Joey smiles to him.

"What is it now?" Seto says.

"Thank you for coming for me. I'm sorry I almost got you killed and burned in the inferno forever."

"You and your crazy stun." Seto says.

"Yugi." Yami's soul appears.

"Yami! I miss you!" Yugi shouts.

"I miss you too, little one." Yami says.

"By the way, Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo, what are you all doing here?" Joey says.

"They're here to take you back. I was having dinner with the Jade Emperor, and he wants you to sing for him. I told him I let you went down to the human world and he went crazy. He said it's going to be dangerous to be in the human world and he asked Sanzo to get you back at once." The Prince of light says, "when the 3 of them didn't get back, I came to check on you guys. I was horrified when I found out you ended up in Limbo and Anuradha almost kill you. If I have been there a minute late you would have been gone and so will all of your friends. You're really something! I checked on you before dinner and you were still fine, and then in the middle of the dinner you almost die!"

Joey bows to all of them, "I'm sorry that I cause you guys so much trouble. I really don't mean to get all of you in danger. Please forgive me."

Yugi shakes his head and says, "no no! Please don't say that, Joey. You're just trying to help me. I'm sorry, everyone, this is my fault. Please forgive me! I'm the one who put all of you in harms way!" Yugi bows too.

Yugi and Joey bowing together, their face so pure and serious, no one can have the heart to yell at them anymore. The two of them are just too damn cute together.

"I'm sorry, Joey. It's because of me that you got hurt. If I didn't write those stupid manga and get that Anuradha upset…" Yugi says.

"Don't you dare to think that way!" Joey says, "your manga are very special to a lot of people! Now, let's go and get Yami's body so his soul can return to his body." Joey says, "come on, we still have lots of work to do."

"It's no hurry, guys. I waited so long, I don't mind waiting for a day or two more. You all need to rest." Yami says.

"I'm fine. I want you to have his body back as soon as possible." Joey says to Yami.

"You're going to go to the crematory and dig up a body in the middle of the night?" Hakkai asks.

"Yeah! I can't keep Yami and Yugi waiting!" Joey takes a shovel.

"I need a coffee." Seto sighs.

"Sanzo! I'll go back to see the Jade Emperor after I finish my job here. Please tell your majesty that I will go back and sing for him very soon." Joey says.

"But I promise the Emperor I would get you back to the Palace." Sanzo says.

"Its will only take me a couple of days. I make a lot of promise to a lot of people. I don't want to be a person who doesn't keep his promise. I need to get Yami's body back and I need to record a song for Seto." Joey says.

"But..." Sanzo says.

"Let him, I will talk to your majesty." The prince smiles.

"Thank you, your highness, you're the best!" Joey beams. He hugs the prince and heads out of the place.

"Joey! Wait for me!" Yugi runs out too.

"I better go after him before he got himself in trouble." Seto says.

"You don't have to come with me, Seto. I'm going to be okay by myself." Joey says.

"Last time I left you by yourself for 5 minutes you end up in hell." Seto points out.

"It's not hell, it's just Limbo!" Joey argues.

"You're not going to go anywhere by yourself from now on." Seto says as he leaves with Joey.

"You highness, please inform the king that I will take the bunny back to heaven in a couple of days. Tell him that I'm sorry I failed my mission." Sanzo goes after the Joey.

"Should we go after him? Or should we return to Heaven?" Hakkai asks the prince.

"Knowing Joey, It's better if you go after him. Chances are he might get himself into trouble the moment he get out of the door." The prince smiles.

"Hai, your highness." Hakkai and Gojyo bow. They get out and see a red racecar speeding down the road and heading straight to Joey.

"Watch out!" Hakkai screams.

"What the hell..." Seto leaps forward to push Joey and Yugi out of the way. Sanzo opens fire at the red car.

"He really got into trouble already?" The prince says, "Maybe your majesty is right, maybe we really should just take him back to the moon kingdom."

"What was that?' Sanzo asks.

"Maybe a demon or something? Come to get Joey?" Seto says. He can't believe he is actually saying that. Before the last hour, his biggest challenge is to make sure a music company does well; now he has to worry about demons and monsters.

"Thank you, Seto. For saving my life again!" Joey says.

"Strange, I didn't sense any demon energy coming out from the car, he must be a really powerful demon to mask his energy like that..." Hakkai says.

The group arrives at the crematory. Joey and Seto start digging. "I'm sorry I have to trouble all of you this way." Yami says.

"Don't mention it! I used to dig holes for my seeds all the time when I was on the moon kingdom." Joey smiles.

Yugi is trying his best, but he is just too small for that kind of physical labour. Sanzo takes the shuffle from Yugi and says, "if I let you do it we'll never get out of here. It's gonna take you forever. Just sit over there and let me do the work."

"Thanks." Yugi smiles.

"You guys smiles way too much." Sanzo says. He starts digging the grave.

A ghostly figure dresses in black moves silently across the graveyard. He stops in front of Joey's gang and just stand there to watch. Joey and the others soon sense that someone is watching them. They look up and see a pair of eyes glowing in the dark.

"ARRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screams and fall to the ground.

TBC…


	15. Tristan and Duke Interrupted

You are my Super Star  
chapter 15—Tristan and Duke Interrupted!  
by YYY

"ARRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone scream and falls to the ground.

"Hey, what's going on?" Someone comes up and asks.

"Tristan? Is that you?" Seto says.

"Yeah. Duke and I came to see what you guys are doing." Tristan says.

"Duke?" Tristan then realizes that the ghostly figure is actually Duke.

"Damn it, Duke! You have black, white and bloody red makeup! And you're wearing black Goth outfit on top of that! Don't go around graveyard sneaking up on people. You're going to give us a heart attack!" Seto says.

"What are you two doing here in the graveyard in the middle of the night?" Joey asks Tristan and Duke.

"We're on a date." Tristan says.

"You two come to the graveyard to have a date? That is soooo sweet! It's Romantic!" Joey cheers.

"Romantic?" Seto asks Joey.

"Don't you think so? I bet Tristan comes here to have a date because Duke is into places like this. Tristan is so nice to do things like the for Duke!' Joey beams.

The little bunny turns to his friends and introduces, "guys, this is Tristan and Duke, they're in my band."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hakkai, this is Sanzo and Gojyo." Hakkai says to Tristan.

"I'm Yugi, it's nice meeting you!" Yugi says. He tries to shake Duke's hand and then he realizes Duke's hand is all wrapped up with bandages.

"What happened to your hand? Were you in a fight?" Yugi asks, but Duke doesn't answers.

"Sorry, Yugi, Duke doesn't talk. So, what are you guys doing here?" Tristan asks.

"We're digging my friend up." Joey says.

"What?" Tritan asks, not sure why Joey will be digging for a friend in the middle of the night at the graveyard.

"He buried his friend for fun. It's a game they play. Joey pretends his friend is dead and buries him, after doing a ceremony they dig him up again." Seto lies. That sounds silly but Seto is hoping Tristan will believe him since Joey is a silly person.

"Really! That sounds fun! That sounds like something that Duke will love to do! Can you guys bury Duke next time?" Tristan asks. Not only Tristan believes Seto, but Tristan wants to join in the burial. O.o;;;

"Got it!" Joey shouts. They have reached Yami's cast. Joey opens the cast and Yami gets back into his body.

"Yami?" Yugi looks down at the hole Joey just dug. Yami jumps out from there and lands in front of Yugi.

"Yami!" Yugi cries as he runs into Yami's arms. Tristan claps his hands.

"This is so much fun! Bury Duke next time, okay?" Tristan smiles, "oh, hey, guys, Duke and I are having a picnic! You guys want something to eat?"

"Yes! I'm so hungry! I didn't eat anything before I went to hell." Joey says.

"You went to hell?" Tristan asks.

"Hmm…" Joey says.

"That sounds so much fun! It must be an amazing game. You have to let Duke and I join in next time." Tristan asks.

"Let's just go and eat." Seto says.

"Alright." Tristan says. He takes everyone to the center of the graveyard. The whole place is lighted with candles and there is a blanket on the floor. On top of the blanket there is a shelf filled with cakes and cookies. Duke sits down on top of the corner of the blanket and pours hot chocolate into different cups.

"There are enough food here to feed the whole Hong Kong." Seto says.

"There are still more on the car." Tristan says.

"How come you bring so much food? You two don't eat that much." Seto asks.

"The fun is not in eating them, the fun happens when you're making them." Tristan smiles.

"Wow, you made all these! You're amazing! How can you make so much cakes?" Joey asks.

"I didn't make them. Duke did." Tristan answers.

"Duke made all these?" Everyone blinks. It's easy to imagine the scary looking Duke to be an assassin or even a vampire, but no one can honestly see Duke wearing an apron baking heart-shape cookies.

"I thought you are the one who bake this." Joey says to Tristan.

"Duke's uncle and aunt own a bakery, he knows how to bake before he knows how to read. I can't bake. I tried to help but end up making a mess. Duke wounded his hand trying to help me." Tristan says.

"That's so heroic, Duke! Sorry I thought your hand is wounded because you were in a fight." Yugi says. Duke just gives Yugi a cookie.

"Duke, these look awsome!" Joey says as he picks up a piece of cookie. The bunny takes a bite out of the cookie and says, "yummy! Yugi, you have to try this!"

Yugi tastes a piece of cookie and says, "Yummy!"

"Seto! I know you love apple! You have to try this apple spiced cake!" Joey says. He sticks a piece of apple cake in front of Seto. Seto takes a bite out of it and says, "taste good."

"You know, Seto. This is the first time ever see you eating out of someone's hand." Tristan says, "it's nice to see you getting close to someone."

"Just eat your cookie, will you?" Seto grunts.

Tristan smiles and says, "You guys, try the hot chocolate. Duke made the best chocolate in the world!"

"Hot chocolate! Yummy!" Joey cheers, "you made the hot chocolate too? That's amazing! You have to teach me how to make it sometimes!"

Duke smiles and puts some extra marshmallows into Joey's cup. He adds some into Yugi's cup too.

"Thank you!" The two boys say together.

"I'm sorry we interrupted your date." Joey says.

"Don't worry about it. Sorry we interrupted your game, too. We didn't mean to scare you guys, we thought you guys were grave robbers. By the way, who own the car? That car is sweet!" Tristan asks.

"What car?" Seto asks.

"The car that was parking right over there. We thought it was the car of one of you guys." Tristan asks.

"We all took the company van here. No one else was driving." Seto says.

"Strange. Who can that be then? No one was here besides you guys." Tristan says, "when Duke and I see the car, we thought it was really strange that someone will be driving up here in the middle of the night. That's why we showed up at where you guys were digging. We were looking around to see who would be driving to a graveyard in the middle of the night."

"I was wondering why you would go sneaking around at Yami's grave." Seto says.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to sneak up on you, we though you were grave robbers who were stealing from rich people. The car is really expensive and it parked at somewhere very dark too, as if it wants to be hidden. When we saw you guys digging we were like 'they're stealing from the grave to buy another nice car.'" Tristan says.

"Tristan…" Seto says as he remembers something. "That mystery car, does it happens to be a sport car, red sport car?"

"Yeah, it's bright red. I remember thinking how stupid it is for a grave robber to use a red car, that colour is way too eye-catching. There is no way it can be a good escape car if things go wrong." Tristan says.

"And you didn't see anyone in the graveyard besides us?" Seto says.

"I don't think so. There are no other people here except you guys." Tristan says, "I look through the whole grave yard already."

"Show me where the car is." Seto says.

"Okay." Tristan leads the way. They arrive under a tree. "the car was right here! I swear!"

"There are tire tracks around here, fresh tire track." Yami says.

"What's going on?" Tristan asks.

"Someone was trying to run Joey down with a red sport car earlier." Seto says.

"Should we get to somewhere safer?" Yami asks.

"Don't worry about it. The car is gone so the killer must be gone too. Let's just get something to eat." Seto says.

"I want to try the chocolate covered strawberries!" Joey runs back to the picnic place. Seto watches as Joey smiles happily.

"Seto, is everything alright?" Yugi asks.

"I'm fine." Seto says.

"You know, if you love him, why don't you ask him to stay on earth with you?" Yugi asks.

Seto is quiet.

"You're sad cause he is leaving, right? He doesn't have to be. You are willing to jump down to a pit of fire for him; and he would do the same to you. He loves you just as much as you love him. If you tell him how you love him and how much he wants you to stay with him, he will stay with you." Yugi says.

Seto is quiet still.

After the picnic, Duke and Tristan take the group to a children center. "We always bring our cookies here after we finished our picnic." Tristan tells the other.

"Children!" Joey runs up to them. All the kids run up to Joey and hug Joey at his legs.

"Hey! Watch out!" Joey falls on the floor. The kids climb all over Joey. Seto watches as Joey laughs.

There is no way Joey can make it on earth. Joey is too kind and sweet. Joey belongs to the garden of the moon palace. He belongs to the children's dreams.

"Joey, don't feed those kids so much cookies. They're going to have a sugar high. Come on, let's get home and let them sleep. You need to record your single so you can get home."

"Okay." Joey says, "well, bye bye, children."

"Bye!" The children wave.

"Well, we're going home. See you tomorrow at the Agency." Tristan and Duke left.

"We're going home too. It had been a long day." Yugi and Yami left too.

"Why don't you guys come back to my house?" Seto asks Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo.

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble?" Sanzo says.

"Nah, I live by myself. Beside, Joey stayed cause he needs to record a single for me. You are stuck on earth because of me." Seto says. He takes everyone to his house.

"I'm beat! I'm going to bed!" Joey says. He drops onto the couch and falls asleep at once.

"That mutt is actually sleeping? I thought he never sleeps." Seto says. He carries Joey back to the bedroom and puts Joey on the bed.

Seto puts a blanket over Joey. He then gives Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo some change of clothes. "Here, you can have some of my father's clothes. They're from the sponsors and my dad never wears them. You can take the guestrooms at the end of the hall. Call the maid if you need anything. I'm going do something on the Internet in the computer room." Seto says.

"Thank you, Seto. You got a really nice house here." Hakkai says.

"It my dad's place. I only come back here to sleep." Seto says, "good night."

Sanzo gets to the guestroom and gets changed. He then lies on the bed looking to the ceiling. He is really tired but he can't sleep. After an hour of trying to sleep, Sanzo gets up and gets out of the room.

He walks down the hall where Seto's computer room is. Seto has fallen asleep in front of the computer. Sanzo walks up and sees that Seto is actually typing out the lyrics of Joey's single. Seto senses someone standing next to him in his sleeps and wakes up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Sanzo asks.

"No, I should not be sleeping yet anyway. I need to type out Joey's lyric and put it on the Internet. I want all the fans to know how to sing the song when the single comes out." Seto says as he starts typing again.

Sanzo reads the song as Seto starts typing,

…_We belongs together,  
I'll look for you even if it takes forever and ever.  
No matter how hard it is, how long it takes,  
I'll never give up my hope until we're one again.  
Please trust in me, trust in the love I have for you.  
Believe in our love, we'll meet again.  
Even the seven deserts cannot separate us.  
Our love bind us together,  
we will be one again.  
Our love bind us together,  
we will be one again…_

"Joey wrote that?" Sanzo says.

"Yeah, I think Joey got inspired by Yugi's feeling to Yami. But then again, a lot of people feels that way once in a while, do they?" Seto says.

"I guess…" Sanzo says.

"Even you?" Seto asks.

Sanzo doesn't answers.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. You can listen to the song if you want. Good night." Seto leaves his computer room.

Sanzo sits down at Seto's desk and puts on the headphone. Joey's enchanting voices come through.

"I hope you're doing well, you damn monkey…" Sanzo mutters.

TBC…


	16. Bombs Away

You Are My Super Star  
Chapter 16—Booms Away  
by YYY

Sanzo wakes up in the morning and sees Hakkai and Gojyo reading newspaper while drinking coffee.

"Where is Joey?" Sanzo asks.

"He went to the Seto's agency already. He is going to perform his song to sell his single. He said he is going to record 2 versions of the song, and then he is going to perform the song at the afternoon. Afterward he'll head back to the Emperor with us." Gojyo says.

"I'm going to check on him and makes sure he is okay. He might get in trouble again." Sanzo says.

"You're awfully worried when it comes to Joey. Is it because he reminded you of a certain someone?" Hakkai asks. In a lot of ways, Joey is a lot like Gokuu, someone Sanzo once loved.

"I'm going to check on Joey." Sanzo says, "you two take a rest, I'll meet you at the performance. We'll all go home after Joey sing his song."

Hakkai stops Sanzo from leaving. "Sanzo, I know you miss Gokuu, but the heaven erased his memories. He won't be able to remember you anymore. Gokuu has a new life now, and so should you. You can't just live in memories." Hakkai says, "you're a very smart and very good looking person. There are a lot of people who will love to have the chance of going out with you. Why don't you give them all a chance."

"I don't need any other people. Gokuu is the only one I will ever need. I will go on with him memories. Please don't tell me to ever forget about Gokuu again." Sanzo leaves.

"I'm sorry." Hakkai says.

"Hey, Hakkai. Thank you for caring about me. You are a good friend." Sanzo says before he closes the door.

Sanzo arrive at the agency. Tristan and Duke are sitting there looking through all pictures of Joey. "I think I like this one more!" Tristan says as he picks out one of the pictures.

Duke picks up another picture. Tristan looks at the picture and says, "Oh, Joey is so cute in this picture. You have such good taste."

"Good morning, Sanzo. You like some coffee?" Tristan asks when he sees Sanzo coming in.

"No thanks." Sanzo asks, "what are you doing here?"

"We're picking out pictures for Joey's CD covers." Tristan answers.

"Where is Joey? I thought he is here recording songs." Sanzo says.

"He was. He finished his recording already. He even posted for all these photos for the CD covers. Seto and Joey went out to get something. They're going to be back soon. Why don't you have a seat and helps us design Joey's CD singles cover." Tristan asks.

"These are all really nice pictures." Sanzo says.

"They are, aren't they?' Tristan asks, "what a waste we can only choose one. I hate to see all the other photo go to waste."

"Why don't you make Bisho cards with these pictures?" Sanzo asks.

Tristan thinks for a couple of minutes and says, "you know, that's a really good idea! We can totally make a set of cards with these pics! We use all these photos, and then take some pictures from his last concert and the challenge. That's going to be really fun! We can even put some bisho cards into the singles as free gifts. The fan girls will go crazy for it!"

"Are these fan mails? Why don't you send a card of two to those fans as a thank you note?" Sanzo says.

"I will get right to the Bisho cards thing!" Tristan grabs all the pictures and goes to the scanner.

"Joey has so many fan gifts already?" Sanzo says impressed.

"He is really good though. He really captures people hearts and feelings." Tristan says. Sanzo looks through all the gifts.

"This box looks different." Sanzo says.

"How so?" Tristan asks.

"It's hand writing from a guy." Sanzo says, "these hand writing cannot be girls."

"So, fan boys can send gifts to Joey, right?" Tristan asks.

"Fan boys who have been working around bombs. This letter smells like sulfur and carbon." Sanzo says, "this guys had been doing explosive."

"Really?" Tristan looks at the small package.

"And I'm sure what's ticking inside is no music box." Sanzo says.

"What?' Tristan jumps up.

"Don't worry, I know how to disarm it. Let e take this to the roof." Sanzo says.

"Please be careful!" Tristan says.

Sanzo gets to the roof and puts the boom down. After making sure there is no trick wire attached to the lid, he opens the box and looks through all the wire. "This one goes here, this one goes here…so this one must be the main wire…Now if I cut this…" Sanzo cuts the wire and the bomb is disarmed.

"You got it?" Tristan says.

"I did. This is no joke. Whoever makes this bomb really wants Joey dead. There are enough explosives here to bomb the whole building down." Sanzo says.

"Come on, let's get back down to the agency. I will get you something to drink." Tristan says. The two of them get back to the agency. Duke gives Sanzo some tea while Tristan calls Seto to tell Seto what happened.

"He wants to talk to you." Tristan says to Sanzo. Sanzo thanks Tristan and takes the phone.

"Are you okay?" Seto asks.

"I am fine. Seto, demons or monsters stomp their enemies. They don't sneak around their enemies with cars and booms. Whoever is trying to kill Joey has to be human." Sanzo says. "You be careful out there, and come back as soon as possible."

"I'll get him back to the agency as soon as we're done." Seto says.

"I'll see you when you come back then." Sanzo says, "be very careful."

"Okay." Seto hangs up the phone. Joey looks at him and asks, "what's the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter, mutt. Let's go in and get the guy so we can get back to the agency." Seto says as he looks around. There are so many people around the street of Tokyo, and anyone of them can be Joey's killer.

(Who would want to kill Joey?) Seto thinks.

"Come on, Seto! Let's go in!" Joey says as he runs into a huge fashion store. The place is 3 stories high and filled with the most trendy clothes, shoes and accessories.

"It's Joey! It's Joey!" The shopkeepers scream, "Joey! We love your song! We love you!"

Joey blushes and rubs the back of his head. "You guys are too kind!" Joey says.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to our store, the coolest fashion store in Harajuku! What can we do for you?" the shopkeepers ask as they all hover around Joey.

"I'm going to sing my song this afternoon, and I'm wondering if your boss can help me with what I'm gonna wear." Joey says.

"We'll go get him now!" All the girls shout and run to the back.

"Hmm…" The whole fashion store is suddenly empty.

A teenager walks down the stairs. "Good morning, Joey. It's nice to finally meet you. You were the only things the girls around here talk about for the last couple of days." The teenager smiles, "so, you have a show tonight?"

"Just one song. I was hoping you can go with me and gets my band's outfit together." Joey says.

"Sure! That sounds fun. Let me get my stuff together and I will go with you guys."

Joey beams, "thank you so much, Gokuu."

Gokuu follows Seto and Joey back to Starr. Joey runs up the stairs and says, "I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" Pegasus says, "so, you brought a friend?"

"Hello, Gokuu!" Tristan says.

"You know him?" Pegasus asks.

"All teenagers in Japan knows who this is. He is the most famous teen fashion model in Japan. He is also the most popular fashion designer in Harajuku." Tristan says, "all teen idols wore a Gokuu's design at least once."

"Joey, can I talk to you for a minute, in private?" Sanzo says as he pulls Joey away. He opens the first door he sees and pushes Joey into it.

"What's the matter, Sanzo?" Joey asks.

"Why did you bring him here?" Sanzo asks.

"Cause you want to see him!' Joey smiles.

"I don't want to see him!"

"If you really don't want to see him, I won't be able to find him! Your love linked you two together. I could find Gokuu cause your love guide me to him!" Joey says. "Seto says you were really sad when you heard my song last night. And I asked Hakkai this morning why. Hakkai told me you lost someone you love a long time ago, so you're depressed to see the lyrics."

"I lost him a long time ago. He doesn't even remember me anymore. There is no point of seeing him again."

"Why aren't you happy? I thought you will be happy to see Gokuu living well and enjoying life. Is there a reason why you don't want to see him again?"

"No."

"Are you afraid that he might remember you?"

'His memories are erased. He'll not remember me."

"Then there should be no problem then, right? You're going to leave tonight, and moon knows when will you have the chance to see him again. Just go and talk to him. Enjoy you last couple of hours on earth before going back to the Jade Emperor's castle."

Seto opens the door and says, "you two okay in there?"

"Yeah, sorry to drag your bunny away like that. I just wanted to ask him something." Sanzo says.

"I don't mine you talking to Joey. I just want to tell you that you're in the utility closet. If you want to talk some more you can use my office." Seto says.

Sanzo looks around and sees brooms, mobs and water buckets everywhere. 'Hmm…it's okay. I'm done talking to him. Let's get your show ready and we can get back to heaven." Sanzo says. He walks out of the utility closet and sees Gokuu standing there.

"Hey, Joey. Are you ready to try on your outfit?" Gokuu asks.

"Totally!" Joey beams. Joey, Tristan and Duke follows Gokuu down to Gokuu's van.

Gokuu opens the door to the back of the van. Joey exclaims, "wow! Gokuu! This place is huge! There must be a thousand outfit in there!"

"You even get a changing room and a make up table in there! Amazing!" Tristan asks.

"I do a lot of outfits for movie stars and models. So I get this van and turns it into a mobile store." Gokuu says.

"That's such a good idea!" Joey says.

"Come on up, I will show you the outfit I pick for you!" Gokuu smiles. He gets on the van and lost his footing. He is about to fall of the van but someone catches him.

Gokuu turns around and sees Sanzo holding him. "Be careful." Sanzo says.

"Thank you." Gokuu blushes. Sanzo looks so handsome it makes Gokuu's heart pounds.

"Don't mention it." Sanzo let go of Gokuu and walks away. Gokuu almost feel sad when he leaves Sanzo's arm. That feeling is so warm and so tender. It feels so right being in those strong arms.

"What's the matter, Gokuu?" Joey asks.

"I an not sure. I felt like I have been in his arms before, when He held me. That sounds silly, is it?" Gokuu asks.

"Nah, it's not silly. Maybe you really did, in another lifetime. Destiny is a strange thing, you know." Joey says.

"you wrote too many love songs, Joey. It's getting into your head." Gokuu laughs.

"Hey, you guys! Good afternoon!" Yugi and Yami come up to the car and greet.

"Yugi! Yami! What are you doing here?" Joey says.

"I figure since you're leaving, I better come and see you last performance and say goodbye." Yugi says.

"Don't be sad, Yugi. You'll still see me every night! You're going to the moon garden to see me, right?" Joey asks.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Yugi says.

Yami wiggles his nose, "what's that smell?"

Seto sniffs, "it smells like…"

"Gasoline! Get of that van! Now!" Sanzo shouts.

Tristan, Duke, Joey and Gokuu jumps off Gokuu's van at once. Seto shouts, "Go! Go! Go!"

Everyone run away from the van. The van explodes. "Joey!" Seto grabs Joey right before the explosion send both of them up in the air. Seto hits the ground with Joey in his arms.

"Seto! Are you okay?" Joey says. Seto used his own body to break the fall for Joey so that Joey will not be harmed.

"I'm fine, how is everyone else?" Seto asks.

"We're fine." Tristan says as he gets up. Duke gets up next to him.

"We're okay too." Yami says as he gets up. Yugi is in his arms.

Joey shouts, "Gokuu?"

Gokuu opens his eyes and sees that Sanzo is on top of him, shielding him from the moment of the blast.

"Are you okay?" Sanzo asks.

"Yeah." Gokuu says, "thanks again."

"What's going on?" Yami asks.

"Someone is trying to kill Joey, that's what going on. We got a bomb trying to blow up the agency. Now someone is trying to blow up the van." Seto says.

"You think it's the same person who were driving the red race car last night?" Yami asks.

"I don't know." Seto says.

"Sorry about your van. If I know it's gonna be dangerous, I wouldn't ask you to come here." Joey says.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's just a car. A lot of car companies want to get me a new van anyway. I'll get back to my store and get some outfits for you. I will be right back." Gokuu says.

"Sanzo, why don't you go with him? It might not be safe for him to go back to his store alone." Seto says.

"I…hmm…" Sanzo looks at Gokuu. The teen model looks back at him.

"Fine, come on, let's go get the clothes." Sanzo leaves with Gokuu.

"Yami! You're bleeding!" Yugi shouts.

"It's just a scratch. No biggie." Yami places a kiss on Yugi's forehead.

"Let's get back and get him bandage up." Seto says.

TBC…


	17. The Takashimaya Times Square

You Are My Super Star  
Chapter 17— The Takashimaya Times Square  
by YYY

Yugi washes Yami's wound and wraps Yami's wounded arm. Seto gets into his office and dials Ricky's phone numbers. Ricky answering machine picks up.

"I know you're there! Pick up the phone now! If you don't I'll make your life a living hell!" Seto shouts.

"What do you want, Seto?" Ricky says after he picks up the phone.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know what I want! If you hate me that much and you want to murder me, then just go ahead and kill me. Don't drag Joey and other people in it!" Seto shouts.

"What murder?" Ricky asks.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! Seven people almost die today, my agency almost got blow up!" Seto says.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ricky says.

"I don't even know why I'm calling you. You're sick, twisted and insane." Seto hangs up.

"Seto?" Joey walks into the office.

"Hey, how is Yami doing?" Seto asks.

"He is okay. How about you?"

"I'm fine." Seto says.

"I got you some coffee."

"Thanks, I needed it." Seto says as he drinks his coffee.

"Seto, I'm sorry I can't keep my promise that I will be your star and make this agency the most famous agency ever."

"Don't worry about it. It's better if you go back to the moon kingdom. You'll be happier there." Seto says.

"You don't want me to be here anymore?"

"I shouldn't ask you to be my star the first place. You aren't supposed to be here. You don't belong here. It's not safe for you." Seto says.

"You're right." Joey smiles, "Well, I'm going to go get ready for the show. Can I get you something to eat?"

"No, I don't need anything." Seto says.

Joey gets out of Seto's office. After the bunny closes the office door he lets out a sigh.

"Hey, Joey! Duke bakes an apple pie. Come and have some!" Yami says.

Joey looks up to Yami and smiles, "coming!" The bunny runs to the table and shouts, "this look so yummy! Duke! You're the best!"

Yuig frowns, he can always tell when Joey is just pretending to be happy.

"Yami, I'm going to be right back." Yugi says before he gives Yami a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright. I'll be right here." Yami says.

Yugi gets into Seto's office and says, "I thought you are going to ask Joey to stay."

"I never said I will do that." Seto says.

"Why are you doing this to Joey? Why are you doing this to yourself? You two belonged together! Just tell him how you feel!" Yugi says.

"I don't feel anything, okay? You put too much thought in it." Seto says.

"Keep telling yourself that. You're going to be sorry when you lost him. Trust me, I know." Yugi says.

"Hey, Seto. Check this out. Tristan made this! We're going to give some out at the performance. We're going to puts them into the singles too." Pegasus comes in and shows Seto's the Joey's Bisho cards.

'These are good!" Seto says.

"Yeah. The printing company is making more, we're going sell them!" Pegasus says, "oh, the performance will be starting soon, you better go there and set up."

"I'll go as soon as I finish my coffee. Can you ask Joey to check if Gokuu got the outfits yet?" Seto says.

"Alright. Don't work too hard." Pegasus leaves Seto's office. Seto takes a sip of the coffee.

The coffee Joey brings him always seems to taste better. Seto leans forward and takes a look at the bisho cards.

"Your smiles are so goofy, you know that?" Seto says to Joey's picture. He looks through all the bisho cards of Joey.

Joey knocks on the door and says, "Seto! I brought you some apple pie! Duke made it!" Joey says.

Seto hides all Joey's bisho cards into his desk drawer. Joey opens the door and puts the apple pie on Seto's table.

"Are you ready to go?" Seto asks.

"Seto…I…" Joey looks at Seto.

"What's the matter?" Seto asks.

"I just want to tell you I have a great time on Earth. Thank you for taking care of me. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble." Joey says.

"It was no trouble. Just remember to take better care of yourself from now on and don't cause any more headache for people around you."

"I will remember!" Joey smiles.

"Fine then, let's go and have your farewell performance." Seto heads to the door.

"Coming!" Joey says. Right after Seto leaves, Joey stops smiling.

"I'm going to miss you, Seto." Joey says.

They arrive at Takashimaya Times Square. Joey's eyes light up when he sees all the cool stores in there. "Wow! Look at all the cool stores here!" Joey says.

"We can show you around after we finish the concert. The restaurants in here are great. There's also Tokyu Hands and Kinokuniya bookstore. You'll love it here!" Tristan says.

"Tristan, I can't stay. My family wants to go back. I need to go back to my home after this performance. I'm going to announce my leaving at the end of today's concert." Joey says, "I was going to tell you last night, but I don't know how to start."

"That's so sad. You could have been great. I understand though, a lot of parents hate their kids being teen idols, and you're so innocent it's dangerous for you to be in show business." Tristan says, "you'll keep in touch, right?"

"I'll try. Sorry I can't tell you sooner." Joey says.

"Well, since this is your last performance, let's make it an amazing one, okay?" Tristan smiles.

"Okay!" Joey grins. The blonde runs off and helps carrying the singles that are for sale. "These are so fresh! The company must have just burned them! I can still feel the heat! Let's get it ready on the retail booth." Joey beams.

"I can't believe Joey is leaving us. I wonder how Seto is taking it. Seto likes Joey so much." Tristan says as he watches Seto. Seto is as expressionless as usual. He is instructing the workers to set up the stage while doing all the paper works with the HMV personnel.

"Oh well, let's get the CDs ready, okay?" Tristan asks Duke. Duke nods.

"This is such a wonderful song. I wish I can hear you sing it to me. Too bad you don't talk." Tristan says to Duke, "I wonder if you speak, what will you say?"

Duke leans forward to Tristan and whispers in his ears, "you're the only love of my life."

Tristan's eyes light up as his face blushes. Duke smiles and gives him a small kiss on the lips.

"Joey! I got the outfits!" Gokuu and Sanzo rush up to Joey.

"Yeah! Gokuu! I can always depend on you to help me." Joey beams. The bunny hugs Gokuu.

"He is a very dependable person." Sanzo says.

"Sanzo!" say Hakkai and Gojyo as they walk up. They see Gokuu and exclaim, "Gokuu! How come you are here!"

Gokuu is surprised by the reaction of Hakkai and Gojyo when they see him. He blinks and asks, "Hello? Do I know you?"

"They are your fans. They love your outfit." Sanzo lies.

Gokuu smiles, "thank you for liking my stuff! Why don't you two go to Harajuku some times? I will get you two some clothes."

"Thank you." Sanzo says.

"Well, I'm going to go do the fitting for Joey. See you two later!" Gokuu bows. The fashion designer turns around and says to Joey, "are you ready?"

"Let's go! I can't wait to try on the outfit!" Joey beams and heads toward the changing room. Tristan and Duke follow him.

"Don't worry. Gokuu didn't get his memories back. He is a fashion designer now and he does a lot of fittings for actors and singers. The reason he is here is because he wants to do the fitting for Joey." Sanzo says.

"We're kind of disappointed actually. We were hoping to see him remember you." Hakkai says.

"He can't remember me! Like you said before he had a new life now! Gokuu and I live in a different world. He doesn't need my memories. He needs to move on and find someone new." Sanzo says.

"Why do you do that to yourself? He is the one you think of every night and now he is right in front of you eyes. Make him remember you! You two have a chance to be together again! Work it!" Hakkai shouts.

"I don't want to work it, okay? We have no future together! So just drop it!" Sanzo says.

Pegasus walks up to Sanzo and asks, "hey, where did the Raiders go?"

"They went to do a fitting on their customs." Sanzo says.

"Oh, they missed a case of the singles." Pegasus says. Joey, Tristan and Duke were getting Joey's single ready for sale before they went to go their fitting. The three didn't see a box of CD that was hiding under the table.

"Don't worry, we can do it." Sanzo says.

"Thanks! All you need to do is putting the Bisho cards into the singles. Here are the bisho cards." Pegasus says as he gives Sanzo a case of Bisho cards.

"Okay. I'll have them ready for sale." Sanzo says.

"Thanks. Hey, by the way, Tristan told me the Bisho cards were your idea. Thank you very much for the good thoughts." Pegasus says before rushing off to work on something else.

"And we all know really well how Sanzo can come up with such a good idea." Hakkai says. Sanzo comes up with the idea of bisho cards because he has a set of bisho cards himself. Sanzo has, in his room, a set of bisho cards of Gokuu. A while back Gokuu's company made a set of bisho cards for Gokuu.

"Just help me with the CDs, okay?" Sanzo grunts.

"Testing! testing!" Seto says. He is testing the mic on the stage.

Sanzo looks up on the stage and sees someone walking up to the Seto. "Wait here for me, okay? I'm going to talk to Seto really quick." Sanzo says to his two friends.

"Okay, we'll finish the CDs here." Gojyo says.

On the stage, Seto is setting up everything when Ricky walks up to him. "Hmm…this brings back memories. I used to love it when I watched you setting up the concert for me. You're so sexy when you do that." Ricky says.

"What are you doing here?" Seto grunts.

"I just want to come here to check things out because our new star is going to be having his first single release and he is going to sing here tomorrow. Let me introduce, this is Ryou." Ricky says.

"Hi," Seto looks at Ryou.

"Hello there." Sanzo jumps onto the stage and says.

"Hey, Sanzo, you need something?" Seto asks.

"He looks familiar. I think I saw him before. Didn't you come to Starr Agency this afternoon?" Sanzo asks.

"No, I haven't been in the Starr Agency this afternoon. I was doing a taping at the TV station." Ricky says.

"Not you, him." Sanzo points to Ryou.

"He was with me the whole afternoon." Ricky says.

"Really, I was for sure that I saw him this afternoon at the Starr Agency." Sanzo frowns.

"He is doing the taping with me." Ricky says.

"Seto!" Joey runs up to Seto wearing an ancient Egyptian outfit with modern cutting. He twirls around in front of Seto and says, "so, what do you think?"

"You look great, mutt." Seto says. Joey beams.

"Hey, Joey. This is Ryou. He is a great fan of yours. He sang you song all the time." Ricky says.

"Hello there, Ryou." Joey smiles.

"You know who I am?" Ryou blinks.

"I know everyone. So, you like my song, huh?" Joey asks.

"I love it." Ryou says.

"I'm happy to hear that. Say, why don't you stay and watch me perform?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! You can even sing with me if it's okay with Ricky." Joey smiles.

"Sure, go up the stage and sing with Joey." Ricky says to Ryou. The Voize junior can't believe this is happening to him. His favourite teen idol Joey is offering to let him sing on the same stage! It's too good to be true!

Ryou's heart lights up. "Thank you!" Ryou says. He is really excited to be able to sing with the star of his dream. He tries to walk up to Joey but Sanzo stops him.

"You're not going anywhere near Joey." Sanzo says to Ryou.

"Why?" Ryou says.

"Because you are a liar. You were at the Starr Agency today. You were the one who bombed our van." Sanzo says.

TBC….


	18. bond of the brothers

You Are My Super Star  
Chapter 18—Bond of the brothers  
by YYY

"Because you are a liar. You were at the Starr Agency today. You were the one who bombed our van." Sanzo says.

"What? I didn't bomb anything!" Ryou says.

"Don't say anything you will regret or I will sue you for deformation!" Ricky says.

"I saw him right after the explosion. There were thousands of people on the street and they all flocks over the blow-up blazing van, but I remember that boy clearly cause he is walking another direction." Sanzo says.

"So?" Ricky asks.

'That boy is walking away from the van as if nothing is happen. He didn't even watch. He is too calm. Only the bomber can walk away that calmly from the crime." Sanzo says. "Tell me, some van blows up right next to you, won't you want to take a look? Everyone on the street is watching, but you're walking away. You were trying to leave the crime scene because you're the bomber."

"You could have seen someone else." Ricky says.

"I saw it clearly, it's him. That silver hair and slender body frame can't be anyone else unless there is someone who look exactly like you." Sanzo says.

Ryou is quiet now. There is someone that looks exactly like Ryou. Ryou has a twin brother named Bakura. But Bakura is locked up in an institute and there is no way that Bakura will be out; and even if Bakura there'll be no reason for Bakura to go after Ryou.

Bakura does have a violent tendency, but he never hurts anyone unless that someone is hurting Ryou. So there is no reason for Bakura to be hurting Joey at all. Unless someone told Bakura that Joey is a thread to Ryou.

"Just get away from Joey." Seto says to Ricky.

"That is just rude. Ryou is Joey biggest fan, and he just want to see Joey. How can you turn the boy away?" Ricky says with an annoying smirk. When Ryou sees that smirk, everything becomes clear. Ricky must have told Bakura Joey is threatening Ryou's career.

Ricky hates Joey. Joey is getting more popular than Ricky; Joey is also getting closer and closer to Seto, who is Ricky's ex. Ricky wants Joey out of the picture. Ryou doesn't know what to do now. If the police caught Bakura, Bakura will end up in prison. But Ryou can't think of a way to help Bakura. (What should I do?) Ryou stands there and panic silently.

"What's the matter? You look nervous." Sanzo says.

"He didn't do it! He was in the TV station with me. If you don't trust me you can ask the manager of the TV station." Ricky says, "if you don't shut up now I will make you very sorry."

"I know what I saw." Sanzo says coldly.

"I…" Ryou almost cries. Someone hugs Ryou from behind. Ryou turns around and sees Joey hugging him.

"Sanzo, He said he didn't do it. Let's drop it like that, okay?" Joey say, "Come on, Bakura, don't cry. We are going to sing a song together. Be Happy! I'll get you to Gokuu's car and sees if he can get you an outfit."

Ryou looks at Joey. Joey smiles to Ryou and says, "come on, Gokuu can find you an outfit so you can match our band."

Joey smiles is so mesmerizing, it makes Ryou stops crying at once. The blonde whips away Ryou's tears and takes Ryou's hands. "Let's go." Joey says.

Joey and Ryou walk to the backstage hands in hands. Not too far away, Bakura watches Joey madly. Bakura's heart is burn with jealousy. He hates to see Joey holding the hands of his beloved Ryou.

"Take you hands off him! Take your hands off Ryou!" Bakura mutters.

"You look awesome!" Joey says to Ryou. Gokuu got Ryou an Egyptian outfit.

"It's not me. Everyone looks good in outfit designed by Gokuu." Ryou blushes.

"Now don't you cry anymore, okay?"

"Joey, I…"

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing." Ryou lowers his head.

"Don't worry. Everything is gonna be okay." Joey says.

Yugi runs into the changing room. "Joey! You're not gonna believe this! You have to come out and see right now!" Yugi shouts.

"See what?" Joey asks. Yugi doesn't answer. He just takes Joey's hand and pulls Joey away.

Joey runs out to the front and sticks his head out of the stage. "I don't believe this!" Joey exclaims. All the fan girls look just like Joey. They all cut their hair short and dye their hair blonde. Also, they're all wearing white suits and white shoes just like the ones Joey wore at the first concert.

"A whole bunch of Joeys, how cute." Sanzo says.

"How scary." Seto mutters, "I have enough headaches with one of him. I can't imagine having any more."

"Why are you always so mean to me!" Joey shouts.

"I won't be mean to you if you know how much danger you put yourself in all the time." Seto says, "I thought you promised you won't get youself in trouble anymore."

"If you are worrying about Ryou hurting me, then you can relax. He is not going to harm me." Joey says.

"Are you saying that Sanzo is being paranoid?" Seto says.

"No, I know Sanzo isn't paranoid." Joey smiles.

"So you do believe Ryou is really the bomber." Seto says, "and you still let Ryou get close to you. Do you have a death wish?"

"I know what I am doing! Have faith in me!" Joey says, "just leave Ryou alone. He is having a rough time and he needs help. I'm going to get ready for the performance. Make me looks good out there, okay?"

In the dressing room, Ryou is tying up his Egyptian shoes. Ricky comes in and says, "don't you look cute."

"My twin brother is the one who bombed Gokuu's van, is it?" Ryou says, "you never wanted to make me a star. You put me on the spot and told Bakura that Joey is my rival so Bakura will kill Joey for me. You used me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Is Bakura here right now?"

"I don't know who Bakura is."

"Don't lie to me! You tried to kill Joey, you evil psychopathic murderer! I'm gonna tell everyone!"

"You think people will believe your brother over me? I'm the son of a governor and a lawyer. Your brother is a psychopath who runs away from a mental institute. I'll tell just tell people that your brother is mad, sick, twisted killer and he tries to kill me too. Then your brother will get locked up in the prison cell with all the other insane criminals and there will be no chance he will ever get out again. Do you want that for your brother?" Ricky asks.

"Don't you dare to frame my brother!" Ryou says.

"What can you do, huh? You better get out there and perform with Joey now or I will tell the cops where your brother is. The cops will take him away and charge him for attempting murder." Ricky says.

"You dirty scum!" Ryou shouts.

Joey comes back into the changing room and says, "Hey, Ryou. How come you're crying? I told you everything is gonna be all right. There is nothing to worry about."

"It's nothing. I was just crying because I'm too happy to be able to be on the same stage with you. You're my idol and I love your song." Ryou says.

"Okay, don't cry anymore. You're going to mess up your make up." Joey says, "come on, the fans are waiting."

Ryou forces out a smile, "right!"

Seto gets up to the control booth on top of the Takashimaya Times Square. Pegasus and Cecilia are already there.

"Everything is ready whenever you are." Pegasus says to Seto.

Seto nods and signals the stage, "okay, get ready. 5, 4, 3, 2…Light!"

The stage lights up and Joey comes out. All the fans start screaming and bouncing up and down. "Joey! Joey! Joey!" The fans shout wildly.

"How many people show up today?" Seto asks Cecilia.

"We were expecting around three thousand." Cecilia says, "but almost 10 thousands people showed up. I can't believe so many people came!"

Joey is going to be performing the song is his single and one other song. No new singer ever had too many people showing up to just hear him sings two songs. "Joey is a born Super Star. Too bad this is going to be his last performance." Pegasus says.

"He can write history on the music industry." Cecilia says, "I don't remember this many people showed up when Ricky or Seto have their single out."

"Hello everyone!" Joey smiles. All the fans start screaming.

"You guys are too kind. Please say hi to my buddies!"

"Tristan! Duke!" The fan screams.

"I have a friend with me today. This is Ryou." Joey introduces.

"Ryou! Ryou!" The fans scream. Ryou looks around, trying to find out where Bakura is. But how can you find one single person in the middle of 10 thousands people?

Joey puts his arms around Ryou. Ryou then realizes the intro of the song is playing already. The crowd is screaming so loud that Ryou didn't hear the music. Joey starts singing and Ryou follows.

Joey's voice is like a spell. Once Joey starts to sing the whole world seems to stop turning. All the noises from the screaming fans disappear. Ryou forgets about everything and turns into a dreamlike state.

At the backstage, Sanzo is listening to Joey's song when Gokuu walks up to him. "Sanzo?" Gokuu calls.

"What's the matter?" Sanzo asks.

"I just have this feeling that I've met you before. Have I?" Gokuu says.

"No, we haven't met before." Sanzo says.

"Are you sure?" Gokuu asks. Sanzo is about to answer when his cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Sanzo answers his phone.

"You see anything that is dangerous back there?" Seto asks.

"No, I don't. You see anything up there?" Sanzo asks.

"There are too many people down there. I can't see anything." Seto says.

Bakura is hiding on a railing. He is really mad right now. He can't stand the sight of Ryou is wearing an outfit that matches Joey. Ryou really hate to see Ryou and Joey singing a love song together.

"How dare you How Dare You HOW DARE YOU!" Bakura screams as he grabs a cable and swings down to the stage.

"Damn it! How did he get up there?" Seto shouts.

Bakura swings down to the stage with a knife in his hands. Ryou shouts, "Bakura! No!"

Bakura is getting close Joey. Sanzo is about to run out the stage, but Ryou runs in front of Joey. "Get out of the way!" Bakura shouts.

"No!" Ryou shouts. The knife almost reaches Ryou's chest but Ryou won't move away. Bakura drops the knife onto the ground. Duke kicks the knife at once.

Bakura runs toward Joey. Sanzo lights up all the fireworks on stage. Colourful fireworks explode everywhere. The explosion distract Bakura and Sanzo takes that chance to pull Joey away. Bakura tries to run after Joey but the smokes from the firework filled up the stage. Bakura can't see anything.

"What's going on?" The fans ask.

In the middle of the smoke, Hakkai and Gojyo take Joey while Sanzo go and grab Bakura. When Sanzo gets to the back stage, he sees Gokuu is pulling Bakura another arm. "That's strange. I don't even know why I did that, I just go and grab him…" Gokuu says.

"Good job. Thanks for your help." Sanzo says.

"I felt as if I did this before. Catching criminals with you." Gokuu says.

Gokuu is having his memories back. He is remembering how he used to fight side by side with Sanzo at heaven. Sanzo mutters, "how could that happen? His memories are supposed to be erased. He shouldn't be remembering me."

"Sanzo! What happened down there? Is Joey okay?" Seto screams over the walkie-talkie.

'Joey is okay! Everything down here is under control. Don't worry!" Sanzo says through the walkie-talkie.

"Please! Let my brother go." Ryou shouts.

"I can't let him go. He is dangerous!" Sanzo says.

"Please! It's not Bakura's fault. Ricky tricked him to kill Joey." Ryou says, "just let him go!"

"If we let him out right now he is going to go on a crazy killing spree and kill tons of people." Sanzo says.

"He won't." Joey says, "Let him go."

"If you don't let him go he is going to be sent to jail and he will never come out. I'll never see him again." Ryou cries.

"Let him go, Sanzo." Joey says.

"Fine." Sanzo let Bakura go.

"Bakura…" Ryou says.

"Don't come near me…don't talk to me." Bakura says.

TBC…


	19. New Stars are born

You are my Super Star  
Chapter 19—New Stars are born  
by YYY

"Bakura…" Ryou tries to walk up to Bakura.

"Don't come near me! Don't look at me!" Bakura says to his brother. (I'm a bad person, I'm a killer. I'm ashamed to be seen by a nice person like you, Ryou.) Bakura screams inside.

"You must really hate me." Ryou lowers his head.

"Are you crzazy? Why would you even think that?" Bakura says.

"Because I made you into a killer!" Ryou cries.

--Ten years ago—

The six years old twins, Ryou and Bakura, are the best of friends and they do everything together. The things they do most in their time are hiding from their step dad. Their mom is always working so they're left with their stepfather, a man who drinks way too much.

One day, Ryou and Bakura see their dad drinking way too many bottles of beer again.

"We have to go before he hits us again, come on!" Bakura says. He takes Ryou to the closet and the two little boys hide in there.

"Bakura, he is not going to find us, is he?" Ryou asks. Poor Ryou is shaking in fear.

"Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you, I promise." Bakura says. He holds Ryou tight.

Their father opens the closet doors and pulls the two boys out. "You rats! How dare you make me run all over the house to look for you!" The father screams. The man waves his beer bottle. When he waves the bottle, it falls out of his hand and lands on the floor.

"NO!" The dad screams as the bottle shattered on the ground. He yells at his two step sons, "now look what you make me do! You make me drop my bottle of beer! I'm going to make you pay for that!"

The father walks up and grabs Ryou. Ryou screams in fear. Bakura grabs his father's hand and yells, "leave Ryou alone!"

The father kicks Bakura away. Bakura lands right next to the broken beer bottle.

The father hits Ryou. Ryou screams in pain. Bakura can't stand it anymore. He picks up the beer bottle and screams, "I said leave my brother alone!" Bakura screams. He takes the broken beer bottle and jabs his father hand.

This time is the father's turn to scream in pain. The man looses his grab on Ryou and Ryou falls to the ground. Bakura grabs Ryou and holds Ryou tight.

"You rat! You annoying rat! I'm going to make you pay for what you did! You're going to be sorry!" the father runs away.

The step tells the twin's mother that Bakura is dangerous. "He tries to kill me. He is hurting Ryou too. That's how Ryou got all the bruises and cuts on his body." The dad says to the mom.

No matter how hard Bakura and Ryou try to explain to their mother that the stepdad is the one who hurts Ryou, their mom will not believe it. She sends Bakura to a mental institute where the doctor is a friend of the stepdad.

The doctor and the nurses are really corrupted in the institute. After taking money from the Bakura's stepdad, the doctor locks Bakura into a dark room, saying that Bakura is really dangerous. A lot of the times, the doctor and his nurses wouldn't let Bakura out for days. Bakura hardly gets to eat. The doctor even beat Bakura up while calling Bakura a killer and a beast.

Slowly, the six years old Bakura breaks down. He starts to really turn into a dangerous and violent boy who have a strong tendency to kill. "I hate you! I hate you all! You all should die!" Bakura shouts.

Ryou can hear people talking. "His brother is a killer." Everyone says behind Ryou's back. It makes Ryou really sad.

"My brother isn't a killer." Ryou cries. He really misses Bakura.

When Ryou asks his mother to let him see Bakura, his mother turns really mad. "How can you even think about seeing your brother again? He is trying to hurt you! He might kill you! That's why we sent him away." His mother says, "we sent him away because of you, Ryou!"

"It was all my fault. It's because of me that Bakura got sent away!" Ryou sobs.

--End of flash back—

"If it weren't for me, you won't be hurt. It's all my fault. You would have been better if I wasn't born!" Ryou shouts as tears rolls down his eyes.

"You Moron! How can you even think that!" Bakura shouts to Ryou, "you're the best thing in my life! How dare you say I would have been better off if you weren't born!"

"Just stay away from me and you will be fine! I'm the one who caused you all the trouble!" Ryou says.

Joey puts his hand on Ryou's head, "Ryou, in your heart you don't want Bakura to stay away from you. You want to be with Bakura. That's why you like my song so much. 'Our love bind us together, we will be one again'. You were thinking about him when you sing my song. You want to be with Bakura once again."

"I'm nothing but trouble, it's better if he stay away from me…" Ryou says.

"You can't make Bakura stay away from you! You're the only one who can make him better. Bakura had been through a lot of suffering that cause him a lot of pain. The only one who can heal his pain is you." Joey says, "See, he dropped his knife when he sees you, right?"

"There he is!" The police shout. They come in and grab Bakura.

"Hey, where do you think you're going with my friend?" Joey asks.

"He is your friend?" the police ask.

"Of course he is!" Joey says.

"I am?" Bakura asks.

"What are you waiting for! The fans are waiting! I need to get all of you in custom! Come on! Let's go!" Gokuu says. He pushes Bakura away.

"Yeah! Can't keep the fans waiting! Bad for business!" Joey pushes Ryou away.

"But someone told me that boy is holding a knife!" The police say.

"What knife? We didn't see any knife." Tristan says while Duke hides the knife.

The Raiders and the twins put on a navy blue Japanese school boy uniform. "Alright, you guys, let's go!" Gokuu says. The police watches and Joey pushes Ryou and Bakura to the stage.

"You think he is really Joey's friend?" One of the police asks.

"I'm not sure." The other policeman answers.

Outside the stage, the fan girls are still asking, "what's going on?" All they see is someone swings toward the stage and then fireworks explode all over the stage.

The stage is filled with smoke from the firework still. Joey shouts, "turn on the electric fan now!"

The electric fan blows all the smoke away, Joey and the twins appear in the middle of the stage as the smoke clear up. All the fan girls cheer. They all thought that the fireworks are some sort of intermission so the boys can get change.

"What is going on? How come Bakura is on stage?" Seto asks Sanzo through the walkie-talkie.

"Don't ask me, it's Joey's idea." Sanzo answers.

"Hi!" Joey says to the fans.

"Joey!" the girl screams.

"This is my friend Bakura! He is Ryou's twin brother. Don't they look great together?" Joey asks the fans.

"Yes!" The fan girls scream.

"Did you all enjoy Bakura's awsome entrance?" Joey says.

"Yes! All the fan girls shout. They all think that the Bakura is doing a stunt act when he swings down from the ceiling.

"Bakura wants to sing for us, do you want him to sing?" Joey asks.

"Yeah!" the fan girls shout.

"What do you mean I want to sing?" Bakura asks.

Joey smiles and plays the piano. A melody that is really familiar to Bakura comes out from the piano. "How do you know this song?" Bakura asks.

"Sing!" Joey says.

Bakura starts singing,  
_Every time I look around me  
all I see is darkness  
Every time I try to listen to those  
all I can hear is cry of desperation.  
It is killing me inside!  
I'm going insane!  
I don't want to see anymore!  
I don't want to listen ever again!  
Don't want to be alive anymore!  
I shut my eyes, I cover my ears,  
and I lived my life in __Qarafa.  
But then one day you walk up to me.  
When I look at you I see colours,  
When I listen to you I hear music,  
You make me want to be alive again…_

All the girls start screaming, "Bakura! Bakura!" 

" Well, I guess he really is a performer." The police says. 

" Wow! The crazy can sing!" Pegasus says. 

" Don't call him crazy boy!" Ceilica says. 

Joey and the twins get back to the backstage. "That's a beautiful song! Who wrote it?" Ryou says. 

" Bakura did. He wrote it for you." Joey smiles. 

Bakura ruffles Ryou's silver hair. "When I was in the mental institute, the doctor would beat me up and lock me up in a darkroom. I wanted to die, the only thing that keeps me alive is thinking about you. No matter how sad and desperate I am, I think of you and I have strength to go on. That's when I wrote that song." Bakura says to his brother. 

" You must have a really tough time." Ryou says, "Joey, how come you know how to play that song?" 

" I listened to it all the time. Bakura always sing the song to you when the two of you visit me at my garden." Joey smiles. 

" Your garden?" Ryou says. 

" Yeah, the two of you used to come and play with my garden all the time when you two were young. You loved the swing." Joey smiles, "you would sit on the swing and Bakura will push you all the way up to the stars. You loved the swing." Joey smiles, "you would sit on the swing and Bakura will push you all the way up to the stars. You laughed so happily." 

Bakura remembers Joey now. "You're the moon bunny! Ryou and I used to go to your garden every night in our dreams! What are you doing on earth?" 

" It's a long story. Doesn't really matter now, I'm going to go back to the moon after today. You two take good care of each other now, okay?" Joey says as hugs the two of them. The twins hug Joey back and say, "Thank you for everything, bunny. Sorry we don't go and play with on the moon garden anymore." 

' Don't worry about it. All the children leave my garden when they grow up. I'm used to that." Joey smiles. 

" Joey, come on! The singles are on sale now! Everyone wants your autograph on their single." Tristan says. 

" Time to go." Joey runs off to the signing booth. The twins are the only ones who are left at the backstage. 

" We're going to follow him and make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo go after Joey. 

"Bakura, it's so nice to see you again." Ryou says.

"I'll never leave you again." Bakura hugs Ryou tight.

"Bakura! You're so crazy!" Pegasus runs into the back stage and says.

"Did he just call you crazy?" Ryou asks Bakura.

"I think so!" Bakura says.

"Oh, honey. You really need to work on your talking skill." Cecilia says, "don't mind him, boys. He called Joey cute face and sexy legs."

"Well…Joey is a cute face with sexy legs, but I'm not crazy. I'm a psychopathic murderer." Bakura says.

"Well, Mr. Psychopathic murderer, do you want to be our star? The girls surely love you. You got that 'bad boy' factor that intrigues the girls." Cecilia says.

"Ryou is a star of Voize, and you guys are the competitor of Voize. I don't want to go up against my brother."

"Actually, we want your brother to be our star too." Cecilica says.

"Ryou still has a contract with Voize!" Ricky comes in and says.

"We can get Ryou's contract out easily." Pegasus says, "Ryou has a junior contract with Voize. There is only one performance on that contract. Right?"

Ryou nods, "That's right. Voize never have any faith with me. They just want to give me a performance to try me out."

"And today Ricky took you here and asked you to get on stage and sing with Joey. So your contract ended. Ryou can sign a new contract to any company you want." Cecilica says.

"Not even your lawyer father can get Ryou back to you." Pegasus says to Ricky.

"I don't believe this!" Ricky leaves.

"The two of you together are going to be unstoppable! Twins are a very good selling point!" Cecilia says to the twins.

"Hmm…just out of curiosity, just what did Pegasus call Seto?" Bakura asks.

"I believe it was 'antisocial brat'…" Cecilia says.

"I didn't call him that!" Pegasus says.

"No, you didn't call me that." Seto comes in, "you called me 'antisocial aristocratic brat'."

"Seto!" Ryou says, "I'm so sorry we tried to hurt Joey."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not upset at you. I figure that Ricky must have been threatening you." Seto says.

"You really aren't mad at us?" Bakura says.

"I'm not. Welcome to Starr. You two are going to be great. Now if you would excuse me I'm going to check the stage and make sure everything is okay for Joey." Seto walks out to the stage.

"Seto looks like he is really upset at me and my brother…" Ryou says.

"He is just upset that Joey is leaving. Give him some space." Pegasus says to the twins.

Seto walks out to the stage and get all the special effect ready. An old worker is dusting up all the dust of the firework on the stage.

'Hey, what are you doing here?" Seto says, "it's dangerous to clean up those dust without a mask! Get back from there before you chock yourself."

"Oh, I'm just cleaning the stage." The man says.

"Don't worry. Let me do that and you go take a rest." Seto says. The old man sits down and Seto gives him a cup of tea.

"Joey is a really good singer. All the fan girls love him." The old man says.

"Joey is a pain who always get into serious trouble." Seto says.

"He is, huh?" the man says.

"Yeah, but you can never get mad at him." Seto says as he gets the vacuum cleaner and suck up all the dust.

"You really do care about Joey, do you?" The old man asks Seto. But Seto cannot hear him because the vacuum is too loud.

TBC…


	20. Please Stay with me

You are my Super Star  
chapter 20—Please stay with Me  
by YYY

Joey keeps signing autographs on CDs and bishop cards for his fans at the signing booth. Pegasus walks up to him and says, "sorry, Joey. We have to get you back on stage now." The autograph section is supposed to take an hour but Joey has been signing autographs for over two hours now.

"I'm sorry. I have to get back on stage now." Joey says to his fans.

"Aww…" All the fan girls are disappointed.

"Please listen to my song." Joey smiles.

"We love you, Joey." The fan girls shout.

Joey gets back to the back stage and says to Gokuu, "Gokuu, since it's my last song do you mind, do you mind if I wear something that I choose myself?"

"Of course I don't! You go right ahead." Gokuu smiles.

"Thanks!" Joey gives Gokuu a hug and then gets into the changing room. He changes into the white suit that Seto let him borrow.

"Hi." Seto comes into the room.

"Hey, how do I look?" Joey asks.

"You look great." Seto says.

"After this song, I'm going to go back home."

"It's better if you stay in moon kingdom. There are a lot of bad people on earth who tries to hurt you." Seto says.

"But there are a lot of nice people on earth too! If I haven't been on earth I won't be able to meet you and the others." Joey smiles, "well, I have to go sing my song and tell the fans that I'm leaving."

"I don't want you to go." Seto says.

Joey looks at Seto.

"I want you to stay with me," Seto says, "I love you."

"Seto!" Joey cries and hugs Seto. "I don't want to leave you too! I love you! I'll go and ask the emperor to let me come back to earth and stay with you."

"That won't be necessary." The old man who talked to Seto earlier comes in and says.

"Your majesty!" Joey shouts, "What are you doing here?"

"He is the Jade Emperor?" Seto says.

The Emperor smiles to Joey and pats Joey's head. "My daughter asks me to come see your performance and meet Seto. You're a great singer and Seto is a wonderful boy." The Emperor says, "I never see you smiling and crying like that before. I was wrong when I think you shouldn't stay on earth."

"Does that mean I can stay?" Joey says.

"Yes, you got the best voice in heaven. It's no fair for me to hog it. I want to share you voice with the rest of the world." The Emperor says, "besides, you never laugh or cry when you're at the moon kingdom. You were like a little doll. When you're on earth you are alive."

"Seto! I can stay!" Joey beams.

"I put the bunny in your hand. You take good care of him now. Don't let anything happen to the bunny, okay?" The Emperor asks Seto.

Outside the changing room, Gokuu walks up to Sanzo.

"I know you are getting your memories back. You remember everything, did you?" Sanzo says to Gokuu.

"Yeah, I remember how much we used to love each other. Why didn't you say anything?" Gokuu says, "were you going to just leave with Joey without even talking to me?"

"You haven't remembered everything yet, have you?" Sanzo asks.

"What do you mean?"

"They erased your memories and cast you out of heaven because of me!" Sanzo says. "I broke the heaven seal and you took the fall for me! That's why you're here on earth now!"

"That was an accident! You didn't mean to break the heaven seal. It's better to cast me out of the heaven. Your whole family is there, and I have nobody." Gokuu says, "nobody except you."

"I wanted to say something so bad that day, when they took away your memories and make you get out of the heaven gate, but I'm too coward to say anything. I was afraid that if I say something they might know I'm the one who broke the seal." Sanzo says.

"You were young at that time, and the Jade Emperor is your uncle. You have so much pressure. You can't do anything wrong. I felt so bad for you. You can't even take a step without make sure that step you make is going to be perfect. If they found out that you were the one who broke the seal the punishments were going to be a lot worse. I'm just a silly monkey, people expected me to make mistake; But you're the nephew of the Jade Emperor, if you did something wrong you're gonna get punished harshly. We did the right thing!"

"I'm sorry about what happened." Sanzo says.

"I'm not. Taking that fall for you was the best thing that I ever did!" Gokuu says, "I don't want to hear you say sorry! I just want to know if you still love me or no?"

"Of course I do!" Sanzo says.

"Well, then let's find a way to get the two of you back together again, okay?" Gokuu smiles.

"I have a way." The Jade Emperor says as he walks out from joey's changing room.

"Your majesty!" Sanzo shouts.

"I decided to let Joey stay here. Since that bunny is very good at getting himself into troubles, I want you to stay on Earth to watch over him. And Gokuu, you better stay with my nephew too. He is going to take need all the help he can get. We're talking about Joey after all." The emperor says.

"Thank you, uncle." Sanzo smiles.

"I'm really proud of you. Gokuu, I know you will not fail my nephew. I know you will remember him." The Emperor ruffles Gokuu's hair.

"Thank you, your majesty." Gokuu smiles.

"And you! Don't you lose your monkey again." The Emperor says to his nephew.

"Thank you, you majesty." Sanzo says. The Emperor smiles kindly and tells Sanzo, "Call me uncle. You're my nephew after all."

"Congratulation, Sanzo! We're so happy for you! We're going to miss you at heaven." Hakkai and Gojyo say.

"Why don't you two stay around, too. Take care of my nephew for me." The Jade Emperor says.

"Can we?" Hakkai and Gojyo cheer, "That's great!"

Joey comes out of the changing room with his white suit on. The Emperor says, "Joey, I leave them all here to watch you. Don't you misbehave now or they will tell me."

Joey bows to Gokuu and the others, "please take care of me from now on."

Gokuu bows back, "We'll do our best in taking care of you."

"Joey! Joey! Joey!" The fan girls shout.

"Go on, the fans are waiting for you." The Jade Emperor says.

Joey runs out to the stage and sings his second  
_You're the only thing I ever want  
the only thing I ever need.  
The most important thing for me is you.  
I won't trade you for all the treasure of __Tutankhamen._ _  
Because you're the only one can make me happy.__  
When you're around bread taste like ambrosia  
and water taste better than elixir.  
I don't want anything else but you.  
I don't need anything but you.  
As long as we're together I'm in heaven..._  


" Seto! This song is totally about you!" Yugi says. 

" You don't have to worry about him not being happy on earth. He is happy as long as the two of you are together." Yami says. 

After Joey finishes his song, he comes back to the backstage. The Emperor smiles to him, "Well, I'm going back to heaven."

"Thank you for everything. Your majesty." Joey says.

"Thank you, uncle." Sanzo says also.

"Heaven is going to be dull without you guys." The Emperor says.

"Please tell the princess I'll get back to the moon garden to visit her every chance I get." Joey says.

"And I'll be back to see you." Sanzo says to the Emperor. The Emperor gives Sanzo a hug and leaves the back stage.

"Seto!" Tristan runs in and shouts, "looks at all the single we sold! The HMV just ordered a whole bunch more!"

"Your cell phone is ringing like crazy! Other CDs retailer wants to order the Single, too!" Cecilia says.

"Now what?" Pegasus asks, "are we going to burn more CDs or make a special new edition? We need more bisho cards, too. Maybe we need to be more bisho cards too. The fan girls are trading those cards like crazy. What should we do first?"

"Party!" Gokuu shouts, "Party first!"

"Party! Party!" Joey shouts.

"Well, you guys earned some party time." Seto says.

"You're the best!" Joey cheers as he gives Seto a great hug.

The next day, Seto gets up early in the morning and get dressed. Joey gets up and rubs his eyes. "What time is it?" Joey asks.

"It's still early, go back to bed." Seto says. He kisses Joey's blonde hair and gently pushes him back to bed.

"How come you're up so early?" Joey asks.

"Because you did wonderful yesterday, and I need to get all your work in while your hype is still high up." Seto says. He starts calling TV and radio stations.

"I want to be up with you." Joey says. The blonde gets into the washroom and get ready for work. When Joey comes out of the bathroom, he hears Seto talking on the phone. "What do you mean you have no spot at all?" Seto asks.

"What's wrong?" Joey asks.

"It's not anything that you need to worry about." Seto says. "Are you ready to get back to the office?"

"Yes!" Joey says. The two of them get back to the office.

"Seto, why don't you go and work? I'll get you the coffee." Joey asks.

"Thanks." Seto says and heads to the office. Joey gets into the kitchen and sees a young boy standing in there. The boy sees Joey coming in and cheers, "bunny!"

"Mokuba!" Joey smiles. Mokuba runs up and hugs Joey.

"I miss you, Joey. The moon garden is so boring without you." Mokuba says.

"I'll go back more time. So, are you here to see your brother?" Joey asks. Mokuba is Seto's younger brother. Mokuba nods.

"Let me make you some hot chocolate and then we will bring your brother some coffee too." Joey says.

"Can you make another cup of hot chocolate for my brother Noah?" Mokuba asks. Noah is another brother of Seto.

"Noah is here too?" Joey asks, "what is Noah doing here?"

Noah sits at Seto's desk with his feet up on his desk and a cigarette in his hand. The telephone in Seto's office rings. "Hello?" Noah answers the phone.

"Noah, what are you doing in my office?" Seto asks. He takes away the cigarette in Noah's hand. The cigarette is actually a chocolate candy that shaped like a cigarette.

"Can't you see? I'm answering the phone?" Noah says.

"Seto, I know you're there. Is your boyfriend really disappointed that you can't get any job for him?" The president of Voize Agency calls from the other side of the phone, "I got all the media spot for the next 3 months. By that time no one is going to remember who he is."

Seto grunts. Voize is declaring war with Starr now. "This is a world of power, kid. Voize is the most powerful agency in Tokyo, we practically control the media. You're stupid to think that you can go up against one of Voize's star. I don't care about that loser Ricky, but I do care how bad you make Voize looked. You're going to be really sorry…" The president says.

"Oh really? Ohhh…I'm so scared." Noah makes a face at the phone.

"Give me the phone." Seto says to Noah. Noah makes a face at Seto.

"You should be scared, Seto. This is going to be the end of Starrs." The Voize president laughs and says, "so what are you going to do? Go crying to you daddy?"

Seto grunts. Seto biggest dream is to use his two hands to make Starr the best music company in Japan without Gozaburo's help. If Seto doesn't call Gozaburo, Voize will crash Starrs; if Seto calls Gozaburo, Seto fails himself. Call Gozaburo or not, Seto looses already.

TBC…


	21. Joey, the Cyber Heartknob!

You are my Super Star  
Chapter 21—Joey, The Cyber Heartknobs!  
by YYY

Seto grunts. Seto biggest dream is to use his two hands to make Starr the best Music Company in Japan without Gozaburo's help. If Seto doesn't call Gozaburo, Voize will crash Starrs; if Seto calls Gozaburo, Seto fails himself. Call Gozaburo or not, Seto looses already.

"First of all, I'm not Seto. I'm his cool brother Noah, my Ni-san and my Oto-san is too busy to bother with the like of you. Second of all, Voize isn't the most powerful media, I AM. This is the new age. TV and radio are going down. Nowadays, the cyber space rules the media. And I am the cyber space." Noah says. "Let me ask you a question, sir. Starr idols are on 3 TV shows and 5 radio shows, right? What's your rating? How many audiences are you banking?"

"What are you talking about?" The Voize president says.

"How can you not know your ratings? Let me see…according to my computer you have around 6 million people listening or watching your stars right now. Well, guess what? Right now Bakura and Ryou is having 7 millions listener and viewers." Noah says, "and Joey has over 13 millions listen and viewers."

"What the F-ck are you talking about?"

Naoh says, "I'm just saying what's my computer is telling me. I put Joey and Bakura on the Internet. They are being broadcast all over the Cyber Space right now. The whole Japan, I mean the whole world, is watching Joey now. By the end of this week Joey will be the most popular person on earth. So you can shove your stupid power up your as…"

Seto covers Noah's mouth and scorns, "If you think I'm going to use that kind of language you don't know me very well, young mister."

"He say the F word first." Noah says. He get back to the phone, "well, Joey have fan mails form Hong Kong, Korea and even united state coming in. Hey, there are some from America, France and England too. I have no time to talk to you, have a good day! Bye Bye." Naoh smiles as he hangs up the phone.

"How did you get the password for my computer?" Seto asks.

"I'm the number one hacker in the world!" Noah grins, "aren't you glad that I'm here? Check out all the Joey's stuff I put on the Internet!"

Noah has put Joey's yesterday performance on the Internet. "I even got into Starr's computer folders where you keep the image files of Joey's bisho cards. All the image files are on the Internet now. Fan girls all over the world are downloading them like crazy." Noah says.

"These are good." Seto looks at the Joey's stuff on his computer screen.

"I know you don't want anyone's help. But since you legally own half of my company, you're not using anyone's help. You're just utilizing your own assets." Noah says.

Noah always loved designing games, and he designed a lot of computer games when he was growing up. Seto encourages Noah to be a professional game designer. Seto even set up a company for Noah and put the games Noah made into production.

"I'm owner of half of your company to make it easier for me to handle the legal matters for you. I don't become half owner of your company so I can use your company to solve my agency's problems." Seto says.

"You used your money to start my company, you use your time to push my company to the top. You can use my company to do anything you want. Besides, Joey is gold. I want him to be the main character of my new game." Noah grins. "The marketing department sold over a million already."

"Your new game? What new game? You didn't tell me you're writing a new game!" Seto says.

"Well…hmm…I didn't write it yet." Noah says.

"You didn't write a game that has already been sold?" Seto asks, "what are you doing here? You should be in America writing you game!"

Joey comes in and puts a coffee down in front of Seto. He then turns to Noah and give Noah a hot chocolate. "Here you go, Mokuba asks me to give you extra whipped cream." Joey says to Noah.

"Seto! I miss you!" Mokuba runs up to Seto and hugs Seto. Seto lets Mokuba sits down on his lap.

"I miss you too. Good job getting the highest marks at school." Seto says, "I'm really proud of you!"

"I brought you your saxophone." Mokuba says as he points to a saxophone at the corner of Seto's office.

"You play saxophone?" Joey asks Seto, "will you play for me sometimes?"

"Sure." Seto says.

"Wow, you're good, Joey." Noah says, "my Ni-san never plays Saxophone for anyone! He only play by himself when no one is around."

"Who I play my saxophone for is not your concern." Seto says to Noah, "Did dad know you two left America?"

"Dad is in London for a business conference. School is bored so I sneak out, grab Mokuba and come see you." Noah says, "I heard you got yourself a boyfriend. I have to come and check him out."

"Go back to America, I don't have time to babysit." Seto says.

"Come on, I know deep inside you really wanted to see me." Noah smiles to Seto, he then turns to Joey, "Hi, I'm Noah, computer expert and the best electronic game designer ever walk to earth. Everyone on cyber space think I'm a god."

"Nice meeting you." Joey smiles.

"Well, Seto, you have tons of people e-mailing you. Better get to work." Noah says. "Come on, Joey, you will take your two cute and wonderful future brothers-in-law to play, right?"

"Now hold on a second!" Seto says.

"Don't worry! He is going to be alright!" Noah grins says as he pulls Joey away. "Come on, Mokuba. Seto has to work." Noah calls.

Mokuba smiles to Seto, "goodbye."

"I'll be back tonight. You're going to take us out to dinner, right?" Noah asks Seto.

"Why would I want to treat you dinner?" Seto asks.

"Because you love me!" Noah grins.

Seto can't help but smiles too. "Fine, I'll take you out to dinner tonight, you're such a pain in the butt." Seto says, "hey, thanks for coming to help me."

"Don't mention it. You come and help me all the time when I'm in trouble with my teachers." Noah says as he leaves.

"I'll miss you while I'm gone." Mokuba says to Seto. Seto pats Bakura's head.

"Joey, be very careful when you're out there." Seto says.

"Oh, Seto. Call papa and tell him I'm here." Noah says, "come on, Joey! Take me to Laox!"

"Laox!" Mokuba cheers.

Pegasus opens the door and tries to get into when Seto's two younger brothers run out. "Laox! Laox!" They cheer as they run to the stairs.

"There is an elevator, kids!" Pegasus says, "You guys have too much sugar."

"Hi, Pegasus." Joey says, "bye, Pegasus."

Pegasus gets into Seto's office and sees Seto on the phone. "Hey. Who are you calling?"

"My father." Seto says.

"Seto?" His father picks up the phone on the other side.

"You don't have to pick up the phone every single time I call. I can just leave you a message. You're in the middle of a conference." Seto says.

"Well, if you call me more, than I might not get so excited every time you call me." The father says, "so, you need something?"

"Yes, I need Joey back. Your son came in and snatched Joey away."

"Noah went to Japan again?"

"Yes, sir. This time he takes Mokuba with him."

"I'll come and pick them up right now."

"It's okay. Joey likes them. Let them stay for a week or two. Noah wants to work on something with Joey too. I'll take them back to America after I'm done with my work." Seto says. Gozaburo can tells Seto really misses his brothers and he wants to spend some times with them.

"Hey, Seto. I have a lot of things I need to do. Do you think Joey will mind take care of those two for me for a month or so?" Gozaburo says.

"Sure." Seto says.

"Alright, I'll call your brothers' schools and tell the schools your brothers are gonna be out for a while. You take care of your brothers as long as possible." Gozaburo says, "and call me more!"

"Don't work too hard."

"You too." Gozaburo says before hanging up.

Seto's phone starts ringing, When Seto is answering the phone, Ryou and Bakura come into his office. "Seto, there is a whole bunch of good looking boys down there at the lobby wanting to join the agency." Ryou says.

"You want me to beat them away with a baseball bat?" Bakura asks.

"NO!" Seto shouts.

"Relax! I'm just kidding." Bakura says, "I'll go ask them to fill in some forms or something. Do you have any forms?"

"It's okay. I need to take a shot of them. Let me go do it." Seto says as he stands up.

"I can get it." Bakura says, "I like shooting people."

"I mean shooting them with camcorder! Get out of my office. I'm busy." Seto says.

"Fine, just keep talking on your phone and gets that gag for your Joey." Bakura says.

"Joey isn't mine and this gag is yours!" Seto shouts.

"For me? Thanks! You're the best, Seto!" Bakura says while doing an impression of a cute Joey.

"Okay, you acting cute is really freaky." Seto says. "I think you just convince me that you are good for this job."

"What job is that?" Ryou asks.

"You are going to do a horror movie, being a multi-personalities psycho who is cute one second and crazy the next." Seto says. "If you get the part your brother will be in the movie too."

"Do I get to kill someone?" Bakura asks.

"Get out!" Seto shouts.

"I'm going to be scarier than that girl in Ringu." Bakura gets out of the office and says, "Pegasus! Can you tell me where can I shoot someone?"

"What?" Pegasus says.

"With a camcorder." Ryou clarifies.

"Oh…" Pegasus sighs, "I'm getting too old for you guys."

"Come on, Ryou. You can take the video while I ask them question." Bakura says.

They let the boys who want to be a Starr juniors comes in. Bakura smiles to the first boy, "hello, did you fill in your application?"

"Yes, and here is my portfolio." The boy says.

"Good, have a seat in front of the camera." Bakura smiles, "tell me, have you ever wanted to beat up Santa and the Easter Bunny?"

"Bakura!" Cecilia shouts, "I heard that!"

"Just kidding! You guys are no fun!" Bakura says, "okay, seriously, tell me why do you want to be a star, and sing a song of your choice afterward."

"You two are doing a great job." Cecilia says to Ryou.

"Well, they won't be doing it for long." Pegasus says. "I just saw Seto's calendar. Their schedules are all filled up until forever."

"If things keep going like this we'll be able to hire people to do interviews for us." Cecilia smiles.

Yugi and Yami get back to the manga studio. Everyone is really surprised to see Yami. "No way, we thought you're dead, boss!" Everyone says.

"No, I was just in a coma. Someone else was dead and the hospital thought it was me because the paperwork got mixed up." Yami says.

"We saw the body, that guy really looked like you." The stuffs say.

"That's how the hospital made a mistake." Yami says.

"We're happy to have you back! Yugi almost went crazy. We were afraid that he might kill himself!" The stuff says.

Yami hugs Yugi. Yugi's workstation telephone rings.

"Oh, yeah. Someone want to order a Drama CD base on your Manga, Yugi. They have been calling you for days now." One of the girls says.

"That's wonderful!" Yami says. Yugi goes and picks up the telephone.

"Hello? Yes, I heard about your plan to make a Drama CD for my manga. I love to do it." Yugi says, "Seiyuu? Yes, I got a perfect person for it, Joey…Yes, I can get Joey…He is my best friend. He will do it for sure."

Yugi puts down his work phone and picks up his cell phone to call Starr. Yugi's work phone rings again. Yami smiles, "you talk to Joey. I'll get this call."

Yami talks on Yugi's work phone while Yugi talk on the cell phone. "Hello, Seto? Is Joey there?" Yugi asks.

"No, he is babysitting my brothers at Laox. Is there anything I can get you?" Seto asks Yugi.

"Someone wants to order a drama CD based on my manga, I want Starr to produce it. Just wondering if Joey and Starr has the time." Yugi says.

"Sure thing. We'll love to do it for you. Joey will be thrilled to be your seiyuu. Congratulation." Seto says.

"Thanks!"

"Before you know it, the anime series will be coming out."

"That will be cool. I sure hope so."

"I will schedule some times in for your CD, how much time do you think you're gonna need?"

"A couple of hours. Joey is very good at his job. He got things done before you know it."

Yami puts down Yugi's work phone. "Better pencil in some extra time. This people want a live movie for your manga. You're going to need more than a couple of hours from Joey if he is going to be the main actor of your movie." Yami says.

"No way! Seto! Did you hear that?" Yugi asks.

"Yes, I did. Congratulation." Seto says, "I'll make up the schedule for Joey to do your movie."

"I'll call Joey and tell him about it."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"Don't work too hard, Seto." Yugi hangs up. He tries to call Joey but Yami stops him.

"Let's go join Joey at Laox and tells him the good news." Yami says.

TBC…


	22. Hisoka, Warrior from Hell

You Are my Super Star  
Chapter 22—Hisoka, the Warrior of Hell  
by YYY

Joey, Noah and Mokuba arrive at the Laox. "This place is so cool! It's my favorite place on earth." Mokuba says.

"Glad to hear that." Noah smiles.

'Noah, look at this computer!" Mokuba says. "This is so cool. Show me how to work it."

"Sure thing." Noah says. He walks up and shows Mokuba how the computers work.

"This is great." Mokuba says.

"If you like I can get you the part and put it on your computer." Noah says to his brother.

"You still want to make my computer bigger? My computer room already looks like the command center of NASA."

"Don't be silly! You can never have enough parts for your computer!" Noah takes the parts to go pay for it.

"Noah, you're spoiling me." Bakura says.

"I love spoiling you. Come on." Noah says, "these parts are gonna make your computer cooler than the computers they use in Pentagon."

"That's way too much." Mokuba says.

"Never too much when it comes to you. Come on, I still want to get you a couple more parts."

"I don't want to spend any more of your money."

"Don't worry. It's not my money. I stole papa's credit cards too. We can get anything you want, no cash limit." Noah says.

"I don't think it's a good idea to use your father's credit cards. How about I buy it for you guys?" Joey asks.

"don't worry, I didn't really steal my dad's credit cards." Noah smiles.

"Noah! We love you!" Some game boys shout.

Noah laughs and shouts back, "I love you too!"

"Really?" The game boys yell.

"Yeah! I'll love you more if you buy my next game!" Noah shouts.

"We will buy a dozen!" the boys scream.

"Hmm…Noah, you haven't wrote the game yet." Mokuba says.

"Mokuba, you're starting to sound like Seto." Noah says.

Not too far away, at a quiet corner, Ricky points his gun at Joey. "I lost everything because of you! If you didn't show up I would have been the biggest Star in Tokyo right now!" Ricky says.

"Joey!" shouts Yugi enters the computer department.

"Yugi!" Joey runs to Yugi right before Ricky fires his gun. Since Joey moved, the bullet misses Joey's. The bullet hits the computer next to Joey's head and the computer sparks fire.

"GET DOWN!" Yami shouts while Ricky fires another shoot. Everyone in the computer department start screaming and running.

A teenager with sandy blonde hair snatches the gun from Ricky hand and hits Ricky's head with the gun handle. Ricky looses his consciousness and falls to the ground.

The police soon arrive. A couple of police grab Ricky and says, "we got the shooter!"

Another police get to Joey and asks, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Joey says.

"Please come to the police station and make a statement for us." The police say to Joey. Joey nods and follows the police to the police car. Almost right after the Joey arrive at the police station, Seto arrives at the station with Tristan and Duke.

"Seto, you don't have to worry so much. Joey isn't hurt." Tristan says.

"I'm not worry about that silly mutt." Seto says.

"You're not worried? You practically fly here."

"I'm not driving that fast."

"You're going faster than the bullet train. It was like a roller coaster ride sitting in your car." Tristan says.

"Seto!" shouts Mokuba. He runs up and hugs Seto.

"Where is Noah and Joey?" Seto asks.

"Joey is making a statement." Mokuba says, "and Noah got bored so he is fixing everyone computers in here now."

Sanzo and Gokuu arrive at the police station too. "Seto! Is Joey okay?" Sanzo asks Seto.

"Yes, he is not hurt. The police is making a statement with him." Seto answers, "thanks for coming."

"The Emperor asked us to watch over the bunny. We can't let anything happen to him." Sanzo says.

Joey comes out with the policeman. "Thanks for your statement." The police say to Joey.

"Guys!" Joey says.

"You scared the hell out of us." Seto says as he runs up to hug Joey.

Gokuu sees Yugi sitting at the corner drawing a portrait. "Yugi? Who are you drawing?" Gokuu asks.

"This is the boy who saved Joey earlier; he stopped Ricky from shooting." Yugi says, "He disappeared before the police appeared. The police ask me to draw a picture of him so they can track him down. They just want a statement from him."

Joey looks at the picture Yugi is drawing. "Hmm…I haven't seen him before. Strange." Joey says.

"I thought you meet every kid on earth at your garden." Yugi says.

"Whoever this boy is, he is really good. He took Ricky's gun and knocked Ricky out with one move." Yami says, "very skilled for a kid at his age."

"He is not from Earth and he is over 300 years old." Sanzo says.

"300 years old? Is he from heaven? Did the Emperor send him here to watch over me?" Joey says.

"Actually, he is a demon." Hakkai says.

"Demon?" Seto says.

"Not just any demon. He is Hisoka, the protégé of Hades. I bet Hades ask him to come up and take you down to the purgatory." Gokuu says. "Hades always wanted to have the moon bunny to be his pet."

Sanzo says, "watch out for that boy, don't let him get you."

"He doesn't look like a bad guy." Joey says.

"He was stalking you at Laox." Sanzo points out.

"Maybe he is just trying to buy a computer."

"You're too trusting to people. That boy is a powerful demon who wants to kidnap you!"

"I don't think he wants me. He is so good he could have got me any time he want, but he didn't." Joey says, "and also, he looks so sad. I want to know if something is wrong with him."

"Seto! Take me out to dinner! I want Korean noodles!" Noah shouts.

"Fine. Let's go. We can all use something to eat." Seto says.

They arrive at the Kim's noodles house. Everyone start eating and having a good time. "This noodles are so good!" Noah says.

"Eat more than." Joey smiles.

Sanzo sees Hisoka sitting at a dark corner, "I will be right back." Sanzo tells the others. He walks to Hisoka's table and sits down.

"What are you doing here on earth?" Sanzo says.

"Well, I heard some bad demon are after the moon bunny so I come to check on him. But I guess I was wrong. The ones after the bunny are actually human." Hisoka says. "Well, since the nephew of the Jade Emperor and the great warrior Gokuu are both here here, I guess there is no need for me to be here. This will be my exit."

Joey can see Sanzo and Hisoka from where he is sitting. The moon bunny watches as Hisoka leaves the place. "There is definitely something on that Demon's mind." Joey thinks.

"Joey! Let's have second!" Noah says.

"Huh? Second what?" Joey asks.

"Second bowl of noodles! These are so good we got to eat more!" Noah says.

"Is everything okay?" Yugi asks Joey.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about a new song." Joey says to Joey.

Seto frowns. He can always tell when Joey is lying. Joey is probably thinking about helping Hisoka now.

That night, after they get home, Joey says to the others, "I think I'm going to bed, good night."

"But it's still early." Noah says, "why don't you play some X-box with us?"

"You two bother him enough today. Let him get some sleep. You two can play with him tomorrow." Seto says to his brothers.

"Good night, Joey." Mokuba and Noah say.

"Good night, you two." Joey smiles and gets to bed.

Seto gets onto the bed next to Joey. "Hey, you. Tell me where you're going, and don't lie to me." Seto says.

"I'm going to hell to Hade's castle. I want to go see that boy." Joey says.

"Okay, take me with you."

"It's too dangerous!"

"I'll be fine."

"Alright then." Joey says.

Seto and Joey arrive at the gate of Hell. Sanzo and Gokuu are already there. "Hello, what took you so long?" Sanzo asks.

"How did you know I'm gonna be here?" Joey asks the two of them.

"You're as easy to read as a children book." Sanzo says.

"I just want to thank him. He saved my life." Joey says, "I want to see if there is anything I can do for him, he looks like he needs help."

Sanzo nods, "come on, let's go find Hisoka. To tell you the truth I'm a little worry too."

"You people again?" Charon says, "this is not amusement park. You can't come here and play around any time you want."

"Just take us to Hade castle." Seto says.

"Sanzo, you're going to be okay, right?" Gokuu says.

"I'm fine." Sanzo says, "let's do it quickly. Go to the castle, talk to the boy and get back to our world."

They soon arrive at the castle. "This place is huge!" Sanzo says.

"How are we going to get in and find Hisoka without Hade's knowing?" Joey asks.

"Hisoka loves to practice his martial art at the balcony. There is a back stairs that lead up there." Gokuu says. He leads the other to the back and gets on the stairs.

"You know your way around here well." Joey says.

"I came here a couple of times. Hisoka is a really good fighter so a lot of warriors at heaven sneak here from heaven to spare with Hisoka. I followed those warriors here a couple of times to watch the sparing." Gokuu arrives at the balcony.

Hisoka is there practicing with his sword. "You're right, he is here." Joey says. There are a lot of warriors from heaven sparing with Gokuu.

"He is really good." Joey says.

"Hades trained Hisoka himself. Even I'm no match for Hisoka. Hisoka is as good as Gokuu." Sanzo says.

"I'm not as good as Gokuu just yet. You don't have to flatter me." Hisoka says.

"You're too modest. Listen, you look really bumbed and we're worried. Are you alright?" Gokuu says.

"If you want a spar, come at me now. If you are not gonna spar, go home." Hisoka says.

"We just want to make sure you're okay." Sanzo says.

"I'm fine. Now get going. This is a place for fighting, not for talking." Hisoka says as he continues to spar with other people.

"But you're not fine. I can tell you're hurting." Joey says.

"Go home, bunny. If Hades know you're here he is gonna lock you up and keep you for himself. He wants you bad." Hisoka says.

"But…" Joey says.

"Go!" Hisoka says. He ignores Joey and starts fighting his challengers.

"Hisoka, did something happen to Tsuzuki?" Gokuu asks.

"No, he is fine." Hisoka answers.

"Who is Tsuzuki?" Seto asks.

"Tsuzuki is the hell hound. Hisoka and Tsuzuki are best friends and the two of them are never separated." Gokuu says, "Hisoka, if Tsuzuki is fine then how come he is not here? He is always here cheering for you when you're sparing."

"Because he cheers are annoying! I ask him to stop bothering me when I spar." Hisoka says annoyed.

"You will never ask him to leave you, Hisoka." Gokuu says, "Something happened to Tsuzuki, right? That's why you're so depressed."

"Nothing happened to him. Now get lost!" Hisoka says.

"I think you should take that advice and get out of here." Two men walk into the balcony.

"Tatsumi." Hisoka says. Tatsumi is the watcher of Hades' castle and the right-hand man of Hades.

"You have to get out of here, now. Or something terrible might happen to the moon bunny." Tatsumi says.

"What do you mean? What about me?" Joey asks.

TBC…


	23. Return to me, Tsuzuki!

You're my Super Star  
Chapter 23—"Return to me, Tsuzuki!"  
by YYY

"Just get out of here." Tatsumi says.

Gokuu looks out to the black field outside Hade's castle and says, "Something is coming. I can sense it."

"What's coming?" Seto asks.

"Whatever it is, it is powerful. Too powerful for me and Sanzo to fight." Gokuu says, "especially with the state Sanzo is in right now."

A dark beast approaches at top speed. Seto shouts, "what the hell is that thing?"

"That thing is coming for your bunny. If you don't get your bunny out of here, that thing will make the bunny it's dinner." Tatsumi says.

The giant beast climbs up the outer wall of Hade's castle. "Joey! Run for you life!" Gokuu shouts.

The beast arrives at the Castle's balcony and charges toward Joey. Tastumi casts a spell and stops the beast while Seto grabs Joey and run. Sanzo and Gokuu run to attack the beast. As Gokuu hits the beast, the beast roars madly and attacks the two of them.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Hisoka shouts. Sanzo and Gokuu stop their attack while the beast runs away.

"What's the matter, Hisoka?" Gokuu asks, "why didn't you attack the beast?"

Hisoka just stands there in silence.

"Is that Tsuzuki?" Joey asks, "that is why you didn't attack me, right? That's Tsuzuki."

Hisoka nods. Tatsumi says, "Come on, let's get everyone's wounds treated."

Tatsumi takes the group to the basement where there is a huge alchemist lab. A man with long golden blonde hair is sitting there working on potions.

"Good evening, Watari." Hisoka says.

"Hey, Hisoka." The blonde says as he looks up from his work table. He notices the beaten up Gokuu and Sanzo. "What happened to you guys?" Sanzo asks.

"Tsuzuki happened to them." Tatsumi says.

"Why would Tsuzuki be here?" Watari asks. He then sees Joey standing there and stops talking. Joey sees Watari looking at him.

"It's because I'm here? Is it? Tsuzuki is after me. Tell me what's going on!" Joey asks.

"It's Anuradha's doing." Watari says, "Anuradha is very mad at you, so she put a spell on the hell hound and change hell hound into a vengeance beast against the moon bunny."

"I'm sorry I got Tsuzuki into this." Hisoka says.

"It's not your fault." Hisoka says.

"So that's why you're around Joey. You want to see if Tsuzuki will show up." Sanzo says.

"Before Tsuzuki turns to the vengeance beast, he asked me to make sure he will not harm Joey." Hisoka says.

"Is there anything I can do to change Tsuzuki back to normal?" Joey asks.

"The spell will not be broken unless Tsuzuki kills you." Tatsumi says.

"Well, then why don't you let him kill me?" Joey asks.

"Are you out of your mind?" Seto yells.

"Do you want the Emperor and the princess to kill me?" Sanzo says.

"I'm made with the night cloud surrounding the moon castle. Even if I die for a short time you can revive me with the rain from the moon garden." Joey says, "You guys will make sure I'm revived before my death is irreversible, right?"

"That was only a myth!" Sanzo says, "we don't know if the rain can really revive you!"

"We can't do it! it's too dangerous!" Gokuu says.

"forget it, bunny. Tsuzuki will not want you to risk your life like that." Hisoka says.

"But Anuradha puts the spell on Tsuzuki because of me! I can't just sit here and do nothing." Joey says.

"Seto, talk some sense into him." Sanzo says.

"Let him do it." Seto says.

"Seto?" Joey says, "you're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad. I'm furious. But there is no point of trying to talk you out of this. You're the most stubborn thing ever existed." Seto says. Joey gives Seto a kiss on the cheek.

"You're the best, Seto." Joey smiles, "Sanzo, Gokuu, why don't you two get back to earth first? I'll get the rain drop from the moon garden and then we'll plan out what to do."

"You guys don't have to do that." Hisoka says.

"Why not? I own you my life, right? You stopped Ricky from shooting at me." Joey says.

Joey gets to the moon garden. Seto looks around and says, "I haven't been here for so long, I don't even remember any of this stuff."

Joey gets to the middle of the garden where a pavilion stands. "Come on, Seto! Dance with me!" Joey says.

"I don't dance." Seto says.

"I thought you were a teen idol." Joey says.

"That's why I'm not a teen idol anymore. I grow out of dancing." Seto grunts.

"Come on! We never dance together." Joey says. He pulls Seto up to the pavilion and starts dancing around Seto. Soon, Seto gives in and dances with Joey.

As Joey dances, rain slowly falls onto the garden. "It's raining!" Joey cheers and dance some more.

Seto can't help but picks up his tempo too. His stoic face slowly becomes a smiling face. As the two of them dance faster and faster, the rain falls harder and harder. The two boys become soaking wet. They keep dancing and dancing until they are too tired to move.

"This is fun!" Joey smiles.

Seto reaches over and hugs him. "Don't you get yourself killed over this, okay?" Seto says.

Joey smiles, "believe in us! Nothing can keep us apart!"

"Alright, then, let's do this." Seto says. They collect the rain drops and return to the castle of Hades. Sanzo, Gokuu, Hakkai and Gojyo are all there waiting for him.

"So are you really going to go through with this?" Gokuu asks Joey.

"Yes, Hisoka is waiting for Tsuzuki. I want them to be back together again." Joey answers.

Sanzo sighs, "the Jade Emperor is not going to be happy if he knows about this."

"That's why we have to do it now. The Emperor is going to come and stop us any second." Joey says.

"So how are we gonna start?" Gokuu asks.

"Well, I cut myself, the smell of my blood should lure out the hell hound. You guys wait til he kills me, make sure he turns back to normal, and then revive me." Joey explains.

"You make it sounds so easy." Sanzo says.

"Well, better get to it before the Emperor or the Prince come." Joey says as he cuts his arm.

"This is insane." Tatsumi says.

The blood slowly drips onto the floor. "There is no sight of the beast." Gokuu says.

"Let's stop the bleeding. It's not gonna work." Watari says.

"Keep it up for a little longer. I know Tsuzuki is coming." Joey says.

"You've lost too much blood already." Hisoka says.

"It's coming." Gokuu says.

The Giant demon arrives at Hade's castle. Joey's face is calm, but Hisoka can sees Joey's hands shaking. "Joey, don't do this. Tsuzuki will not want this." Hisoka says.

"I'm fine. Don't do anything until you're absolutely sure that Tsuzuki has broken from the spell." Joey says.

The beast comes up and runs toward Joey, Joey just stand there and let the beast hits him. "No!" Gokuu shouts. He tries to get to Joey but Sanzo stops him.

"Don't go! If you go then Joey will not be able to save Tsuzuki." Sanzo says.

The beast starts beating Joey up. Hisoka has to turn his head away. "Please kill Joey already! Make his death a painless and quick." Hisoka mutters.

Joey is hurting really bad, but he doesn't want to scream or cry because the others will worry, especially Seto. He can feels Seto's heart aching in pain. The Vengeance Beast picks Joey up by his neck and tries to strangle Joey.

"No!" Hisoka shouts. Why can't the monsters just kill Joey in one blow? Why does the monster have to strangle Joey and make Joey's death a long and painful one? Joey's face slowly turns pale, and his lips turn green.

"This is crazy! I'm getting you away!" Hisoka shouts as he runs toward Joey.

"No! Don't!" Joey shouts. The beast squeezes Joey's throat tight shut. Joey coughs a couple of times and then lost his consciousness.

Everyone waits impatiently. They all want to run up to Joey at once but they have to make sure Tsuzuki is turning back to normal first. After what feels like an eternality, the beast drops Joey and screams in pain.

"It's working!" Watari shouts.

The beast slowly turns back into a handsome looking young man. Seto runs up to Joey and pours the rain drops into Joey's mouth.

"Come on, get up! Get up!" Seto says.

"Seto…" Joey slowly opens his eyes.

"You crazy fool!" Seto says as he holds Joey tight.

"Does it work?" Joey asks.

Gokuu nods, "Yeah, Tsuzuki returns to normal."

Joey looks up and sees Tsuzuki sleeping soundly on the ground not too far away. Hisoka is holding Tsuzuki tight.

"They're back together again." Joey smiles.

"Thank you for everything." Hisoka says to Joey.

"Don't mention it." Joey smiles to Hisoka.

"Joey, we need to get going. The air is going to suck us dry soon." Hakkai says.

"Right, Bakura and Ryou are having their first concert, too. We need to be there to cheer for them. Come on, let's go home." Joey says.

"Thank you again. Good bye." Hisoka says to Joey and the others.

"Come to earth and visit us sometimes." Joey says.

"Will do." Hisoka smiles.

"Good bye." Joey, Seto and the others heaven beings head back to the Hell Gate to return to human world.

"Tatsumi!" A demon bird flies onto the balcony and stops in front of Tatsumi, "Hades is hurt, Hades is hurt!"

"Watari! Grab your medical box and come with me. Hisoka, stay here and protect the castle." Tatsumi says.

--Back in Tokyo--

At the Roppongi Twinstar club, laser beams, flashing lights and smoke machine fog fill the stage as the host announces, "Ladies and Gentleman! Put your hands together for the Dark Gemini!"

All the teenagers cheer as Bakura and Ryou gets up on the stage. The fan girls are cheering like mad. Bakura and Ryou starts singing while the girls dance in frenzy. Mokuba dances to Bakura's song. "Ryou and Bakura are so good!" Mokuba says.

"Here, Mokuba, I got this for you. Now you can tape Ryou and Bakura." Noah says as he gives Mokuba a digital camcorder.

"Yay! I always wanted one of this! Thank you!" Mokuba cheers.

"Don't thank me. Seto asked me to get it for you." Noah says.

"Thank you, Ni-san!" Mokuba smiles. Seto just nods. Mokuba used the camcorder to tape Ryou and Bakura.

Yami asks, "is Bakura free from his step-dad and his doctor now?"

"We got the legal papers today. The doctor and the parents have no power over the twins anymore. Bakura is going to get real psychiatric help this time. The new doctors say Bakura is going to be okay." Seto says.

"That's wonderful news." Yami says.

"The girls at our manga studio are really crazy about him. Even the news about Bakura is crazy doesn't hurt his popularity." Yugi says.

"Bakura's step-dad tells the media that Bakura grew up in mental institute to hurt Bakura's career, but Bakura actually gets more popular because of that. Fan girls enjoy that crazy bad boys image. The director of Bakura's new movie is thinking about using Bakura's past to sell the flim."

"Bakura doesn't mind?"

"No, Bakura actually like the idea. He takes joy in frightening people."

"Joey?" Yugi calls.

"Yes?" Joey answers.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine."

"Are you really alright? You seem to be very quiet tonight. Bakura got away from his doctor and step-dad; this is Ryou and Bakura's first concert; normally you will be bouncing around because you're happy for the twins." Yugi says worried.

"I just spaced out a couple of second, that's all." Joey smiles.

"What's on your mind?" Seto asks Joey.

"Oh, it's nothing." Joey answers. Joey is smiling but Seto can tell something is bothering Joey.

Seto is gonna asks Joey again but Seto's cell phone starts ringing. "Hello?" Seto picks up the phone. Joey takes a sip of his drink and listens to the twins sing.

After Seto finishes the phone call, he smiles to Joey. "Guess what, Joey? You're going to perform at the Tokyo Dome!" Seto says.

"What?" Yami says, "that's amazing! It's the dream of all the teen idols!"

"Congratulation!" Noah and Mokuba say.

Joey is all zoned out and he doesn't hear what Seto said.

"Joey? What's the matter with you?" Yugi asks.

"I'm just sleepy. Let me go to the washroom and wash my face." Joey smiles and stands up.

Seto follows Joey. Not to Seto's surprise, Joey isn't heading to the washroom. Joey heads to the backstage.

TBC…


	24. When Heaven and Hell fall

You are my Super Star  
Chapter 24—When Heaven and Hell fall  
by YYY

"Hey, Joey! What do you think about this outfit?" Gokuu asks. Gokuu is here to dress Ryou and Bakura up.

"The outfits look great." Joey says.

"Is everything okay?" Sanzo asks.

"No, something is bugging me. No one is yelling at me." Joey says.

"Who will be yelling at you?" Sanzo asks.

"I mean the Princess and the Prince. They always come and check on me when things happened. But this time they didn't show up at all." Joey says, "did your majesty comes and talk to you at all?"

"No." Sanzo says.

"Come to think of it, it's kind of strange. You killed yourself. There is no way your majesty will let us all go this easily." Hakkai says.

"Right, he would at least scorn us for an hour." Gojyo says.

"I was thinking about that too. The Princess will at least give me a long lecture." Joey says, "she didn't even come and talk to me when I was collecting rain drops at the moon garden."

"You think something happened up there?" Gokuu asks.

"I'm really worried." Joey says.

"Is that why you're so spaced out?" Seto asks.

"Seto!" Joey yelps.

"Don't act so surprised. You know I'll follow you." Seto says, "you can talk to me if you're worried, don't hide things from me."

"You have so many things you need to take care of, I don't want to bother you with my trouble." Joey says.

"Your troubles are my troubles." Seto says.

"I think I should go up to heaven and see what's going on." Sanzo says.

"I'll go with you then." Gokuu says.

Outside at the bar, Yugi says to Seto's brothers, "That's a pretty cool camcorder you got there."

"Isn't this the coolest? Noah got it for me." Mokuba says, "here, try it."

"Thanks!" Yugi takes the camcorder and points it around. Suddenly, he stops.

"What's the matter, Yugi?" Yami asks.

"Isn't this the guy that was at Laox last time?" Yugi asks. When pointing the camcorder around, Yugi sees Hisoka in the middle of the crowd.

Yami walks up to Hisoka and asks, "Hey, are you looking for Joey?"

"Yes! Take me to him NOW!" Hisoka says.

Ryou and Bakura finish their song. Ryou gets off the stage and tells Hisoka, "I saw Joey getting to the back stage. He is probably want to talk to Gokuu."

"Gokuu and Sanzo are here too? Great, I need to talk to them." Hisoka says. He gets to the back stage and sees Joey there.

"Hisoka? What are you doing back here? Something happened to Tsuzuki again?" Joey asks.

"It's more than that. Where is Gokuu and Sanzo?" Hisoka asks.

"They went to see the Jade Emperor. What's wrong?" Joey asks.

"I'm too late!" Hisoka says as he falls to the ground.

"Hisoka!" shouts Joey as he catches Hisoka. Hisoka's body is covered with cuts and bruises.

"What's going on?" Joey asks.

"The Lord of Destruction attacked Hades." Hisoka says, "Hell has fallen. Tsuzuki got me out before Hell is destroyed. Everyone in hell is gone. The Lord of Destruction ate Hades, Tsuzuki, Tatsumi and Watari. He got all their powers and he is heading to the Jade Emperor castle right now. There is no way Sanzo and Gokuu can fight the Lord of Destruction."

"We have to get up there." Joey says.

"It's too dangerous!" Hakkai says to Joey, "you're staying right where you are. We'll get up there."

"But…" Joey protests.

"No but!" Gojyo says, "Seto, make sure Joey stay here."

Joey gets some Panax Ginseng tea for Hisoka. The seriously wounded Hisoka is exhausted from the fight and he falls asleep on the sofa.

Gojyo appears, "The Lord of Destruction is attack the Jade Emperor's castle right now. They already capture the Emperor and the Prince. I'm going to get the weapons and get back there."

"The Prince has been captured? I must get to the moon castle and find the Princess!" Joey says.

"Wait! I'm going with you." Seto says to Joey, "let me go tell Yami to look after my brothers and I will go to the moon castle with you.

Seto gets back out and says to Yami, "I have something I need to do, can you watch my brothers for me?"

"Joey, is something wrong? Where are you two going? What is that you need to do?" Yugi asks.

"It's nothing important, really." Joey says.

"You're a bad liar, Joey. Something is wrong, and I bet it's very wrong." Yugi says, "I'm going with you!"

"You have to watch over Seto's brothers. Don't worry. I just need to go and visit the moon princess. I'll be back soon." Joey says.

"Hey, why don't Ryou and I baby-sit the kids? You four go." Mokuba offers.

"We'll take care of your brothers. If something comes up we'll call Pegasus for help." Ryou says.

"Alright." Seto says, "you two behave or I'll ship you back to America when I come back."

"Yes, sir." Noah says, pretending he is Seto talking to Gozaburo.

Seto, Joey, Yugi and Yami leave. They walk out of the Bar and Joey looks in the sky. "Your highness." Joey mutters. Seto, Yugi and Yami look up the sky and sees the moon has lost it's golden colour.

The colour of the moon is blood red tonight.

Inside the bar, Noah says to Bakura, "you guys are pretty cool. You are way better than Voize juniors."

"Yes! I beat all the Voize juniors!" Bakura says.

"You surely do! Your songs and your voice are way pass Junior level. Your sings better than some of the Voize stars." Mokuba says.

"Not my performance!" Bakura says, "I mean I really beat all the Voize juniors. I beat them up."

"You did?" Mokuba asks, a little scared.

"Of course I did! How else do you think I get to perform at this cool spot tonight? The voize juniors are supposed to perform here tonight. I beat them all up so they can't come. Now they have to use me." Bakura says.

"Don't listen to him. He is just kidding." Ryou says.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not." Bakura grins.

"Don't scare the children!" Ryou says, "so, you're Seto's brothers?"

"Yes, this is Mokaba and I'm Noah." Noah says, "you must be wondering how come Seto will have a brother that is so different from him."

"Actually you look exactly like Seto." Ryou says.

"No! How can you say such thing? I'm much more handsome than Seto! You hurt me! You hurt me with your harsh words!" Noah says.

"Hmm…sorry?" Ryou blinks.

"Sorry is not good enough! You are taking us to Roppongi cyber Café!" Noah says.

"Now?" Ryou asks, "it's 11pm!"

"Cyber café opens 24 hours." Noah says. He walks out of the bar and Mokuba goes after him.

'I always want to go to a cyber café." Bakura says.

"This is going to be fun." Ryou smiles.

Noah takes everyone to an underground Cyber Café. Ryou feels like he walked into the ship in Star war. "This place is so cool!" Bakura says.

They order some sandwich and chips. Afterward they sit down at different big screen computer. "I challenge you, boy!" Bakura shouts to Noah.

"What are you waiting for?" Noah says, "start the game already!"

Bakura shoots the zombies on his computer screen. Noah laughs and starts playing too.

"No!" Bakura shouts. It takes Noah 5 minutes to kicks Bakura's butt.

"How can you be so good?" Bakura asks.

"I designed the game." Noah says.

"You did?"

"Yes, using a pseudo name."

"I hate you!" Bakura shouts. Noah laughs.

"There are so many kids in here. Looks like kids doesn't sleep nowadays." Ryou says to Mokuba. Mokuba looks around and sees a lot of kids sitting around the café playing on their computers.

"I don't remember seeing so many kids here this late before." Noah says, "they look kind of sad, like they lost something."

"They lost their dreams…." Mokuba says, "I feel it now. Something happened to the moon garden. No one is sleeping because even if we sleep we can't get to the moon garden."

"I wonder what happened to the moon garden…" Ryou says.

--On the stairway to Moonlite Garden—

"Joey, You do know you will be hosting two talk shows and one Saturday night prime time variety show, right?" Seto says as they walk up the stairs.

"Yes, I remember." Joey says.

"You also have a TV night time drama and 5 commercials." Seto says.

"Don't forget the concert at Tokyo Dome." Yami says.

"And my drama CD and movie!" Yugi adds.

Joey looks at all of them.

"Just want to make sure you remember you have a lot of things to do on earth, so you will get back in one piece. I don't want to lose you again." Seto says.

"You don't have to tell me all that. I will surely go back to Earth because YOU are there, Seto." Joey says, "and I will not leave you too, Yugi."

Seto ruffles Joey's hair and says, "Don't get yourself killed, mutt."

"I won't! I still haven't heard you play your saxophone yet!" Joey smiles. His smile is gone when he reaches the moon kingdom.

"What happened here?" Joey shouts. The whole moonlite garden is turn to a dark forest. There are no children there, only evil creatures.

"Princess!" Joey shouts as he runs to the moon castle. His three friends run after him. They enter the main hall of the castle and see a bunch of demons in the hall attacking the princess.

"Bunny! Get out of here!" The princess shouts.

"Hello bunny!" The Lord of Destruction appears, "you really are the most exquisite creature in heaven."

"What are you doing here?" Joey shouts.

"I destroyed Hell and Heaven, and now I'm taking over the moon castle. This place is the most beautiful place in the galaxy. I'm making this place my new home." The Lord of destruction says, "and you're going to be my new toy."

"I will never be your 'toy'!" Joey says.

"You are even more adorable when you're mad." The Lord of Destruction laughs, "I'm going to have so much fun with you."

"Don't you dare touch the bunny!" The princess says.

The Lord of Destruction laughs, "And what are you going to do about it? The bunny is going to sing and dance for me, every day and every night."

"Never!" Joey says.

"You have no say in the matter, little bunny! If I want you, you are mine." The lord of Destruction says. The demons charge toward Joey.

Joey tries to fight off all the demons but there are just too many of them. Yami and Seto run to help Joey. Even Yugi picks up a stick to wave at the demons.

"Leave Joey alone!" Joey's friends shouts as they put up a very good fight. But the demons are too powerful for them.

"Joey!" The Lord of Demon says, "I want you, but your princess and your friends are no use for me. If you don't submit to me they can all die."

Joey looks around. Seto, Yami and Yugi are wounded badly. The Lord of the Destruction is putting a knife on the princess's throat. "Do you want them to die, it's your choice." The Lord of Destruction says.

"If I promise to be your slave, will you let my friends and the princess go?" Joey asks.

"Like I said, I have no need for them." The lord of Destruction says.

"Alright then." Joey says.

"Take the princess away and let the humans get back to earth." The Lord of Destruction says.

"We let the human go?" One of the demons asks the Lord of Destruction.

"Why not?" The Lord of Nightmare says, "we're going to destroy Earth next. There is no point of wasting our energy killing these humans; they won't be alive for long."

Joey walks up to Seto and gives him a kiss on his cheek. "Heaven and Hell have already fallen, and he is going after Earth next. If he is busy with me, then Earth will have some time. You got to find a way to help Earth. GO!" Joey says as he pushes Seto away.

"I can't leave you!" Seto says.

"If the lord of destruction wants me dead I won't be alive right now. I'll be okay."

"I'll be back for you! Wait for me." Seto says to Joey before he takes Yami and Yugi away.

"Now, while my demons get ready to attack earth, I'll have some fun with you." The lord of Destruction says to Joey.

"You don't scare me!" Joey shouts.

"I see that you're not house broken yet." The lord of Destruction says.

TBC….


	25. First Time Seto Cries

You Are My Super Star  
chapter 25—First Time Seto Cries  
by YYY

"Who is your master? Who do you serve?" The lord asks as he tortures Joey ruthlessly.

"The princess is my lord! I serve the Jade emperor!" Joey says. The lord starts

"I asked you again, who is your master and who do you serve?" The lord says as he continues his torturing.

"My lord is the princess and the Jade Emperor is the only one I serve! There are no other ones!" Joey screams.

(Seto, give me strength. If I break now the lord of Destruction will head to earth. I have to hold on as long as possible.) Joey thinks as he bites his teeth tight together.

Seto, Yami and Yugi return to earth. "So, what are we going to do?" Yugi asks. How can the three of them stop the Lord of Destruction?

"Let's go and see Hisoka first. I asked Tristan to go pick him up before we left the club." Seto says. The Three of them get to Tristan's apartment.

Tristan opens the door and yells, "what happened to the three of you?"

The yelling wakes Hisoka up. The Honey-blonde jumps off the bed and runs out the room. Seto, Yami and Yugi are all seriously wounded. Hisoka shouts, "where is Joey? What happened to Joey?"

"Captured." Seto says.

"Joey is captured? By whom?" Tristan asks.

"By the Lord of Destruction. He already destroyed heaven and hell. He is now coming to destroy Earth." Seto says.

"Hmm…" Tristan looks at Seto.

"I don't have time to convince you that I'm not crazy, Tristan." Seto says. "Hisoka, Joey is stalling time for us to find a way to save Earth. Any ideas on how we can do that?"

"I'm sorry. If I have any ideas on how the Lord of Destruction, I would have saved Hell in the first place." Hisoka says.

Sanzo appears with Gokuu in his hands. "Sanzo! What happened to Gokuu?" Yugi says.

"He is trying to destroy the crackpot of Lord of Destruction." Sanzo says, "the Lord of Destruction put my uncle and the prince of light into the crackpot to cook them."

Yugi shivers. Getting cooked in a crackpot is not fun.

"The Lord of Destruction wants to eat my uncle and the Prince of Light to absorb their powers, so he is cooking them. Gokuu is trying to slash the crackpot opens, but he is too weak to do it. He lost too much blood during the war." Sanzo says, "Gokuu is dying. I want to bring him back to Earth since Earth gave birth to him."

"Gokuu is the Earth Spirit?" Hisoka asks.

"Gokuu is the earth spirit monkey born from the earth essences, he goes to heaven to stay with me. This little monkey leaves everything behind for me. The least I can do is let him pass on in his birthplace. Please take care of him. I'm going to get back and try to open the crackpot again." Sanzo says, "I'm sorry, Gokuu. I was a lousy lover. I should have taken better care of you. Remember I love you."

Sanzo stands up and get ready to leave. Hisoka looks at Sanzo. He starts to remember the moment when Hell is destroyed.

(Flashback)

Hades' Castle is going to be destroyed any second. Tsuzuki uses the last bit of his strength to throw Hisoka out of the castle. "Sorry I'm leaving you, Soka. I will always love you. Don't ever forget that." Tsuzuki says.

Hisoka watches as the whole castle collapsed with Hades, Tsuzuki, Watari and Tatsumi inside.

"No!" Hisoka screams as tears fall out from their eyes.

(End of Flashback)

"Here, take this." Hisoka says as he give Sanzo a small perfume size bottle. Sanzo looks at the bottle and asks, "what's this?"

"My tears. Hades' blood flows inside me. My tears can stop human from dying. I don't know if it's gonna work on the Earth spirit, but it's worth a try." Hisoka says.

When Hisoka was three, he was attacked by demons and lost a lot of blood. Hades saved Hisoka and gave Hisoka his blood so Hisoka would survive.

Human can cheat death if they drink Hade's tears. Since Hisoka has Hade's blood inside him, He has Hades' power. Hisoka's tears work just like Hade's tears.

"Take care of Gokuu. Let me worry about saving the Jade Emperor." Hisoka says.

"I'm going with you." Sanzo says, "I know I won't be able to open the crackpot, and you probably can. There might be no used for me being there. But even if I'm useless, I can't stay here while you risk your life!" Sanzo says.

"I don't mean you're useless!" Hisoka says, "There is something else you need to do. In the palace of the East Sea King there is a powerful weapon, nyoi-bou. Only the Earth Spirit can control it. If Gokuu gets that needle and Earth will have a chance."

"Gokuu will not want me to let you go to heaven alone."

"It matters not! My home is destroyed and everyone around me is gone. I have nothing left." Hisoka says, "don't argue with me! Let me worry about your uncle, you get Gokuu well. Earth doesn't have much time, Joey can't hold on for too long."

"Joey…" Seto says worried.

--At the Moon Castle—

"Who is your master? Who do you serve?" asks The Lord of Destruction keeps torturing Joey.

"The princess…The Emperor…" Joey says weakly.

"Lord! He cannot take any more of your torture…" The other demons say.

"Shut up! I will not stop until he says my name." The Destruction Lord says as he continues to torture Joey.

"My lord! Hisoka is at the Jade Emperor's crackpot now! He is on a rampage! We're getting crushed!" A demon says to the Lord of Destruction.

"Lock the bunny up. I'll go and take care of that brat." The lord of destruction says.

"The demons put Joey into the dungeon. "Sorry, bunny, this blanket is the only thing we can do for you."

Joey close his eyes and moans, "so cold…so much pain…"

--At Heaven—

The once huge and elegant Jade Emperor Palace is now gone. The site is now a wasteland and there is nothing but debris. A giant crackpot is in the middle of the wasteland. There are a bunch of demons guarding the crackpot but they're no match for Hisoka. The young boy beats all of them away and reaches the crackpot.

"Come on, Gokuu. Help me save your Emperor." Hisoka says as he hits the giant crackpot with Gokuu's sword. The pot is so strong, Gokuu's sword doesn't even leave a crack.

The Lord of Destruction appears and says to Hisoka, "I know you're gonna be trouble; should have killed you at Hell. No matter, I'll kill you now."

"I'm not afraid of you!" Hisoka screams. He fights the Lord while continues to hits the pot. But the lord and the pot are both too strong. Hisoka keeps getting beat up by the lord and the pot won't break. The Lord of Destruction shouts, "Give it up! There is no way you can crack it!"

Hisoka is losing his consciousness, but he still holds himself up and yells, "I'm not giving up." The Lord kicks the boy and makes the boy flies. Hisoka hits the pot and falls to the ground.

The teenager is about to faint from pain and exhaustion when he hears something. The clash between him and the pot makes the pot cracks. Water comes pouring out of the crackpot as the Jade Emperor, the prince, Hakkai and Gojyo fall out.

"I'll make a new pot and cook them again, right after I kill you little brat!" The Lord of Destruction says as he walks up to Hisoka. The boy is too exhausted from the fight and the others are too weak from getting cooked. No one has the strength to fight back when The Lord of Destruction tries to stomp on Hisoka.

For some reason the foot of the Destruction lord will not go down on the boy. "Hisoka, get out of there!" The voice of Hades comes out form inside of the Lord.

"Hades is still inside the Lord of Destruction!" The prince of light shouts. Hades cooked and ate Hades earlier, it takes little while for the Lord of Destruction to absorb Hades. Right now Hades is fighting the Destruction from inside so the Lord cannot harm Hisoka.

The Jade Emperor cast a spell and the Destruction Lord's stomach starts to glow. "Cut that part and Hades can come out!" The Jade Emperor says. Everyone charges toward the Destruction lord but no one can get close. They're just too weak and too tired.

"You guys are no match for me." The lord says as he waves his arm. Everyone get flicks away like they're feathers in the air. Hisoka is flying away from the Lord when Gokuu catches him.

"Gokuu! You came!" Hisoka shouts. The earth spirit throws Hisoka toward the Destruction Lord. The Lord tries to attack Hisoka but Gokuu blocks the attack with a staff. Hisoka cuts the Destruction lord opens. Hades, Tsuzuki, Watari and Tatsumi jump out from the dark lord.

"You got the nyoi-bou!" Hisoka says to Gokuu as he sees Gokuu's staff.

"I'll get you all!" The dark lord shouts. "Even without your power I'm still much stronger than you!"

"Light come forth!" The prince of light shouts. A bright light shine and it blinds the Destruction lord. When the lord can see again everyone already run away.

After they reach a safe place Hades holds Hisoka tight. "When the Destruction lord cooked me and ate me. I was just gonna give up and let him absorb me. But I can't let him hurt my little boy.

"I'm not a little boy!" Hisoka says.

"I'm glad you are okay." Tsuzuki says as he walks up to hug Hisoka, but Hisoka hits him in the stomach instead.

"Ouch, what's that for?" Tszuki asks.

"How care you leave me and die. Don't you dare do that again!" Hisoka cries.

"I'm sorry, don't cry. We're together again now." says Tsuzuki as he hugs Hisoka.

"Thanks for coming, Gokuu. You saved my lord and my friends." Hisoka says.

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad that I can wake up and get there on time." Gokuu says, "besides, I'm the one who should be thanking you. Your tears saved my life."

"We should get going. The lord of destruction will come for us soon." Tatsumi says.

--At Seto's mansion—

Seto is playing melancholy song on his saxophone in the dark.

"Hello, Seto. I come to spend some time with you and your brther since we don't usually spend time together. Where are your brothers?" says Gozaburo as he walks in the house, "I heard Joey is going to do a concert at the Tokyo Dome. Good job."

Seto doesn't answer; he just continues to play his saxophone.

"I know there are a lot of people interests in Joey in the US too. Joey is going to be an international super star. I'm so proud of you." Gozaburo says. He walks up close to Seto and sees Seto is covered with bruises and cuts.

"What happened to you?" Gozaburo asks.

"I lost Joey. I watch people captured him and there is nothing I can do. I'm so useless and pathetic." Seto says as a small strain of tears fall down from his eyes. Gozaburo is a little shocked. Seto never cries in his entire life.

"Don't be mad at yourself. We'll get Joey back! I'll die before I let you loose Joey. You're my son." Gozaburo says.

"We'll help you get Joey back." Hades appears.

"Hmm…who are you?" Seto asks. (He hasn't meet Hades before.)

"This is Hades." Sanzo says to Seto.

Hades looks at Gozaburo. "I was going to leave. I'm getting too old for war and The Lord of Destruction is too powerful for me. I want to hide until I get a better chance at fight back. But I was wrong. When a man get old he should stop thinking about himself care more about his son."

Hades puts his hand on Hisoka's head. "That moon bunny find your happiness when he gets Tuszuki back for you. He is your friend and you will not leave if he is in trouble, so I'm gonna stay and fight. You're like a son to me and like I'll die before I let you out to a war zone without me." Hades says to Hisoka.

"I'll make healing potion to get us better, than we will get going." Watari says.

"Yes! Joey still have to do the concert at Tokyo Dome!" Gokuu says.

"Let's get my daughter and her bunny back together." The Jade Emperor says.

"I don't believe this is happening. I'm Partnering Up With My Mortal Enemy The Jade Emperor So We Can Get A RABBIT TO A POP CONCERT." Hades mutters.

"Life is full of the unexpected." Hisoka says.

"Joey got a bunch of healing herbs and roots from the Moonlite Garden at the back room. I'll go get them for you." Seto leaves.

"Seto?" Gozaburo calls.

"Hmm?" Seto replies.

"Hades? Jade Emperor? Who are these people?" Gozaburo asks.

"Let's just call us your in-laws for now." The Jade Emperor smiles.

--At the Moon Castle—

The Lord of Destruction walks into the main hall and sits down at the throne. "Get me the Moon bunny right now!" He yells. He really needs to blow off some steam and he wants to do so by torturing the bunny.

"Hmm…sorry, sir. The bunny escaped." The demons say.

"Escaped? How?" The Lord of Destruction says.

"Hmm…he digs a tunnel on the ground…" The demons say. (How else will a bunny escape?)

Joey wonders around the tunnels under the Moonlite garden. There are millions of tunnels in the ground of the garden. It is impossible to dig through all the tunnels and no one can find their way around in the maze of tunnels except for the bunnies. All the bunnies are hiding from the Lord of Destruction in the tunnels.

"Who are you?" The other bunnies ask when they see Joey. Joey is all grubby and worn out, no one recognizes him.

"I…I don't remember." Joey says.

"Where are you going?" the other bunnies ask again.

"I'm going home, to the one who I love and loved me."

"Where is home? Who is the one you love?"

"I don't remember either…"

"Then how do you know where you are going?"

"I'm following the music…"

"What music?"

"The music from the one who loves me. He is playing saxophone for me." Joey walks away.

TBC…


End file.
